Restless Spirits
by Ser Roland
Summary: A Danny PhantomTT Crossover. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans I do however own some specters that pop up in the story.

Ch.1 School Trip

Danny Fenton was frantic! He ripped open his dressers and spilled their contents out on the floor. Finding nothing he ran to his closet and started going through his clothes. Giving up Danny let out a frustrated sign.

"Where could I have put it?" He thought as he looked around his room. "How could I lose my ticket, now! Of all times!"

He then picked up his bed and checked under it.

"Nothing." He thought with anger. "I paid fifty bucks for that ticket and I lost it! Who does that besides Dash? Seriously!"

Frustrated he set his bed down and sat down, he felt something in his pocket. Pulling it out he realized that it was a gold and blue passport.

"My ticket!" He shouted aloud. "I remember now I put it in my pants so when I put them on the next morning I would have it in my pocket!"

Danny's joy however was cut short when he checked his watch.

"Seven thirty! Oh no I'm going to be late!" He gasped as he grabbed his luggage and ran out his room.

While in the hallway he stopped and took a moment to stare at a pair of framed pictures hanging on the walls. One picture had him and his best friends Samantha Manson and Tucker in their freshman year at Casper High. All of them except Sam were smiling of course. Danny was dressed in a white and red shirt with blue jeans, Sam was wearing a black short skirt and top, her sour expression made it clear to anyone who took a moment to stare at the photo that she was having a bad day. Tucker was giving Danny bunny ears in the background he was smiling merrily. He was wearing brown pants with a tan shirt, complete with red hat.

"How young we looked back then." Danny said to himself.

He then turned to a more recent photo of himself and the others. He was dressed in a blue iron dragon shirt with black jeans. He was wearing jet-black sunglasses and his hair was spiked, his arms were crossed and he had a mischievous smile across his lips. Tucker still had the same hat on but the brown shorts and tan shirt were gone. In their place was a gray Cherokee shirt with blue pants. Danny turned his head to admire the one he cherished above all others. His Sam, she was dressed in a black mini skirt with a violet tang top; covering most of her body was a black coat. Sam hair was dyed light and dark blue in the front. The rest was natural dark black; she wore violet lipstick and smiled tenderly.

"At least she smiled in this one." Danny thought with a grin.

He then studied the two dates that were written on the corners of the pictures.

"Danny and friends 1/4/02." He read aloud, he then turned his head and read its date aloud. "Danny and friends 3/15/04."

The current date was 8/2/04, they had token that picture a few months ago. Danny and the others were now juniors at Casper High. True their physical features had changed but their personalities had hardly changed as the years came and went. Danny was still shying, meek, and kind. Tucker remained sly, loud, and flashy and Sam was still the moody Goth girl who struggled to be accepted in the world. Although Danny didn't think that this was necessary.

"She's perfect the way she is, why can't she realize that?" He said aloud.

"Who's perfect the way she is?" A voice behind him asked.

Danny turned startled, and let out a sign of relief when he realized it was only his sister Jazz. She stood smiling at him, for she knew whom he was talking about. Jazz was in college now and had grown into a quite the beautiful young woman. They stood staring at one another without saying a word, when Jazz finally spoke.

"So today's the big day, the day you leave us for two weeks." She told him softly.

Danny was relieved; she didn't choose to press the subject with Sam.

"I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, but Lancer didn't give me a lot of options. It was either go on the field trip or stay with a sub and write essays for two weeks." Danny replied in a gentle voice.

"Jump City USA," Jazz started. " I half expected them to send you to Washington DC. Why do they want to send you there?"

Danny hesitated and responded slowly, " New museums have opened up in that area. Lancer thought it would be beneficial for the school if we took a field trip down there and got a first hand look at the places."

Jazz nodded, then with extraordinary speed pulled him into an embrace. Danny brought his hands up to her shoulders and returned the embrace. After a few seconds they slowly pulled away from one another. Both had a soft smile on their faces, Danny turned around suddenly and picked up his bags.

"See ya Jazz." He told her as he walked away.

"Take care of yourself." She called after him.

When Danny had gone down the stairs and was out of sight Jazz leaned up against the wall and let out a long painful sign.

"It's been two years and he still hasn't come clean to Sam or me." She muttered as she stood up and headed for her room.

Danny walked down the stairs and set his things in the living room. He then strode over to the kitchen, opened a pantry and pulled out a box of Pop Tarts. Grabbing a few he ripped away the material that covered them and began taking huge bites. In less than four minutes he finished his breakfast and walked over to the basement. Surely enough the door was wide open and he saw a familiar sight. His parents Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on a new ghost-tracking device. Maddie was drawing the blueprints and Jack was organizing the materials needed to make it.

"They still haven't given up after all these years." Danny thought as he watched them with growing interest. The Fenton lab had been destroyed in a fight between Vlad Plasmus and Danny

Flashback:

Vlad had Danny cornered and was giving his speech on how feeble Danny was compared to him and how he was going to take over the world when Danny was gone. When suddenly Danny stood up, enraged and with a movement of his palm hurled an ectoplasm blast at his nemesis. It hit its target with incredible force; Vlad was sent to the floor. He stood up stunned that Danny could generate that much energy. Vlad quickly responded to Danny's attack with a blast of his own energy. But Danny was more than ready for him, he quickly made a shield around himself and the blast was reflected away from Danny and back towards Vlad. Vlad let out a scream as he was knocked off his feet and sent spiraling towards the control panel for the ghost doorway, he hit the panel shoulder first and when he lifted his arm to host himself up he accidentally activated the doorway.

Noticing what his opponent had done Danny quickly realized that he could use this to his advantage. Danny got on his knees and waited for his dazed foe to stand in front of the doorway. Vlad Plasmus the once mighty ghost hybrid was outclassed; he had underestimated the strength and learning capability of his young enemy.

"That brat may have beaten me this time but he will not be so fortunate in the future!" Vlad told himself as he struggled to get back to his feet, feeling dazed he covered his face and rubbed his eyes.

When he opened them the world was blurry and all he saw was wavy images of the laboratory he was standing in. It took a few seconds for his eyesight to finally recover and when he saw the world clearly he was puzzled to see Danny squatting on his knees like a quarterback in a football game.

"What have you decided to give up?" Vlad hissed at Danny.

Danny slowly picked up his head, his face was emotionless and as cold as steel.

"No." He responded his voice filled with hatred. "You've hurt my friends, you attempted time and time again to kill my dad, and you tried to rape my mom!" He shouted at the top his lungs.

Suddenly Danny began to grow stronger from his rage, his body began glowing with specter energy. Vlad stepped back frightened. Danny smirked when he saw his opponent's reaction.

"All these years I used to fear you, but when I look at you know I finally realize just how weak and pitiful you are." Danny growled at Vlad. "Vlad maybe I will have the courage to forgive you one day of all the terrible things you've done. But there is one crime that you did that I will never ever forget! You attempted to molest her! The one I love! And for that you will personally send you to HELL!" Danny roared as he suddenly leapt to his feet and flew at full speed towards his nemesis, his fists were in front of him.

Vlad realizing what he had done turned towards the ghost gate. Surely enough it was open and glowing with the spiritual energy that powered it. The dark oblivion in front of it seemed to reach out, ready to grab and devour the unsuspecting soul that fell into it. Namely Vlad. He turned and realized that Danny was nearly upon him; it was much too late to dodge. Much too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed as Danny flew into him at full force sending his bottom half into the ghost zone.

Vlad grabbed the side of the doorway with both hands, as one last pathetic attempt to keep himself from falling into oblivion. He mustered one final effort to attack Danny; he let go with one hand while still holding on with the other. He swung at Danny who caught it and twisted his arm. Vlad cried out in pain as he felt his wrist break, Danny smiled at his opponents pain. He wanted him to feel the agony he caused him and his loved ones all those years before sending him to Hades.

"Do you feel that Vlad?" Danny asked his opponent in a mocking tone. "That's just a taste of what's in store for you in there. Oh and when you meet Skulker say hi for me." Danny growled as he pulled his hand back, it was glowing with green energy.

Vlad's eyes grew wide with horror as he realized what his opponent was planning to do. He thrashed around feebly trying to free himself from Danny's grip but to no avail. Danny brought his hand close to Vlad's face and fired. He screamed as he was sent into the dark oblivion. Danny smiled as he watched his personal devil tumble into the abyss of nothingness. But his smile quickly faded, he then realized that as long as the gate was still up and running Vlad and the other specters he had captured could escape and wreck havoc once more. That was chance he wasn't willing to take. Despite the fact that this was the pinnacle of his parent's achievements he couldn't give Vlad the chance to escape and cause harm once more.

"It must be destroyed." Danny said to himself. "This entire lab has to be destroyed, I'm sorry mom and dad but there's no other way."

He flew away from the gate and put his hands together. He would fire at the gate with all of his power. The blast would level the gate and the entire lab. Danny closed his eyes and envisioned what must be done. It took all of Vlad's will power to keep him from spiraling in the world he was now in. Turning around he saw that the door was still open.

"The fool hasn't even closed it yet." Vlad said aloud in a sinister tone.

Laughing like a madman he flew towards the doorway at full speed. He would surely make it at the speed he was going. When suddenly an enormous hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him. Vlad stared in seer horror at what was now holding him. It was enormous and completely cloaked in the darkness of the realm he was now in. Vlad couldn't see the rest of it, but he could see two blood red eyes and pearl white teeth gleaming in the abyss below him.

"So this is the great Vlad Plasmus the so called king of specters." The creature hissed. "There is only one king of the supernatural and that is me!"

Vlad struggled to get out of the creatures grip; this caused its fist to tighten. It then began Bringing Vlad closer and closer to those gleaming white teeth.

"I am the true king of ghosts! And you are nothing but another morsel for me to devour." The creature snarled as it opened its jaws.

Vlad saw this and screamed, he then struggled more and more to get out of the creatures grip, but it was useless. Vlad looked up in horror as he saw that he was already in the creature's mouth. He screamed in terror as the monster began to close its jaws slowly. His mind refused to believe what was about to happen to him.

"But I was the most powerful hybrid in this world and the one over!" His protested mentally.

"It can't end this way! IT CAN'T! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as the creature bit down, chewed, then swallowed.

Danny was alerted by Vlad's screams of terror and fired. The blast it the ghost doorway and it went up in smoke. Suddenly everything in the lab began catching on fire and exploding. Danny quickly phased through the walls and flew outside; he saw the entire top part of his home go up in flames. Luckily no one was at home at the time, so he didn't have to worry about casualties.

"Better get this fire under control." He said to himself as he lifted his arms and with sent a wave of energy over to the building that was engulfed in a lotus of flames. Within a few seconds the fire was smothered and the structure was saved. Danny landed in an alley and let out a sign of relief.

"It's over, it's finally over." Danny thought with a small smile on his lips.

He would tell his parents that the gate had gone haywire and everything else was destroyed in the process. He knew how much the gate and the experiments meant to his parents, but the possibility of someone getting hurt or killed by a ghost was too great.

"They could find safer means of experimenting with the supernatural." He kept on telling himself when he ran out of the alley acting like he was in a panic.

End Of Flashback:

"Mom, Dad I'm taking off now." He told them as he walked into the basement.

"So soon, I'm gonna miss you sport." Jack Fenton said to his son sadly.

"Two weeks, it seems so long." Maddie added.

"Yeah I know but I promise I'll come back safely." Danny told them, a soft smile on his face.

"We know son, we know." Jack muttered as he embraced his son.

When Jack was finished hugging Danny Maddie walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be very careful, and call me on the cell when you get to the airport." She whispered in his ear.

"I will mom I will." He responded turning to look at the time. "Well it's official the bus will be here in two minutes. I better get going see you guys."

Danny walked out of the basement and into the living room. He took his bags, and headed out the front door. Sure enough the yellow school bus was just coming to a stop on the curve. Danny walked over to it, opened some doors on the side put his luggage in and climbed into the vehicle. He browsed through the rows, looking for a place to sit he was a bit surprised to see Lancer seated in the very front.

Glaring at Danny the principal of Casper High spoke, "Mister Fenton how nice of you to join us, please take a seat."

Danny simply nodded and headed down the bus rows suddenly he saw Tucker and Sam sitting on the right side of the bus. He headed over to them and made a motion with his hand to make room. They scoot down a little to give Danny some space, when they did Danny sat down and let out a sign. As soon as the bus driver saw that Danny was seated the bus started and took off towards the airport.

"So how are things?" Tucker asked.

"Fine just fine, my parents are a little nervous about me being gone for so long." Danny replied looking towards him.

"At least your parents took it well, mine nearly passed out!" Sam commented.

"Two weeks, sounds like a long time." Tucker added.

"Yeah but it's going to go by quick and at least we get to have some fun with it." Danny said trying to cheer Tucker up.

Suddenly Danny felt like someone was watching him and looked up. He found himself looking straight into Dash's eyes. The senior grumbled before looking down at the bus floor.

"He-he what's he doing here?" Danny asked Sam nervously.

The beautiful goth girl stared at him with her violet eyes before responding, "He was sort on credits so Lancer gave him a job as a chaperone to give him just enough credits to graduate."

"I'm going to be with Dash for two weeks!" Danny cried in disbelief. "I should have planned my funeral in advance!"

"Oh relax Danny," Sam told him in a casual tone, "Lancer will be keeping a close eye on him at all times."

"That's another thing what's Lancer doing here?" Danny asked her slightly panicked.

"The school board thought it would be for the best if he came along with us and made sure we behaved. So he's going to with us the entire time, the vice principal will be taking care of things while he's away." Sam explained quickly.

"Great now I'm stuck with Lancer and Dash! What else can go wrong?" Danny said to himself as the bus got on the highway.

Thirty minutes later the bus reached the airport and pulled up on a curve. Everyone got out of their seats starting with the kids in the front. Lancer was the first to get out of the bus.

"Get your belongings people, hurry up! We're running late!" He told them.

After most of the people in the front had cleared out Danny and the others got up and walked down the aisle. On the way to the door Danny caught a glimpse of Paullina, the school beauty. For a second their eyes made contact and she smiled at him when as she walked down the steps. Sam growled when she saw Danny's face, he had that dreamy look in his eyes, the expression that love sick teens get when they see a girl they like. Sam nudged him in the side, Danny let out a cry of pain and kept and started walking again. When he stepped out of the bus Lancer immediately greeted him.

"Now look here you." He hissed, " you have a reputation for being a trouble maker, this trip is very important for the education of the school, so I don't want you fooling around. If I do catch you doing something inappropriate you will be expelled faster than you can say Oh crap!"

With that being said Lancer walked off, mumbling to himself Danny went to go get his luggage, he opened the side doors and was about to turn around when someone slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW!" He cried aloud, he heard cruel laughter and turned to see Dash.

The senior was laughing hysterically and when he saw the anger in Danny's eyes he stopped grinned at him.

"Two weeks is a long time Fenton, you better watch your back." He snarled, and then walked past him.

Danny dropped his bags and was about to strike back when Sam stopped him.

"No Danny it's not worth getting expelled over." She warned him gently.

Danny glared at her for a few seconds and let out a painful sign, "Yeah your right." He said to her.

Danny rubbed his eyes and reached for his luggage once more. Seeing the anger in his eyes Sam continued on:

"Don't worry about it Danny, things will get better I promise." She said to him soothingly, Danny looked up at her and a warm smile spread on his lips. Seeing this Sam placed her hand on his cheek and was about to tell him something else when Tucker walked up to them.

"Come on guys we better get going Lancer's getting ancy." Tucker told them when he reached for his things and walked into the airport.

Sam turned her head back towards Danny, "We better go." She told him sadly.

Danny nodded and helped her with her bags. The trio then walked through the airport doors and disappeared among the crowds. The bus driver seeing that no one was around took out a pack of cigarettes, opened it, selected one , took it out and lit it. He took a few puffs of it and turned to adjust the bus mirror, that's when he noticed a man dressed gangland style tuxedo sitting in the back of the bus. His skin was as white as snow, and he was wearing a jet black fedora. The driver rubbed his eyes and turned, the figure was still there.

"Are you a teacher?" The driver asked nervously.

Slowly the figure looked up, and the driver gasped. This was no man! His face was skeletal and his eyes were as bright as fire. The driver shot out of his chair and made a break for the door. He slammed into it, that's when he noticed it was locked. Desperately he turned back towards the back of the bus. Expecting whatever it was to some sprinting down the aisle towards him. But instead he found the bus to be empty, the thing had just vanished.

"I got to lay off the smokes I'm seeing things." The driver said to himself, while rubbing his eyes.

"Okay everyone get into a single file line please." Lancer said to the unruly group of teens.

"It's time for me to explain the safety rules of riding on a airplane." Lancer told the students, "number one there will be no horseplay at anytime, second if you need anything then ask for assistance, third…"

Danny began to tune out Lancer when suddenly he noticed someone dressed in a mob style tuxedo standing in a corner, everyone seemed to walk past him as if he wasn't there. Suddenly a teen girl walked right into and out of him! Terror crashed through Danny's mind, and he turned to face whatever it was only to find nothing.

"Something wrong Danny?" Tucker asked who was standing right beside him.

"No nothings wrong, just got a headache." Danny told him while rubbing his temples and listening to Lancer carry on and on.

"Fourth you may not switch seats at any given time, fifth you cannot throw food on the plane, sixth you may not…."

While Danny was listening to Lancers lecture the same figure was observing him from the rafters on the airport. His eyes glowed with hatred and evil, and a sinister smile was spread across his face.

"Found you." It hissed before vanishing into thin air.

Authors Note: Read and review if you please. Oh and if your new to my fics and if you have time check our my other two stories GTAJC and Lovers Moon. Enjoy this chapter as I will now officially be starting on Rage Wars!


	2. Shadows

Disclaimer: I only own a select few characters in this story.

Ch.2 Shadows

Raven giggled as Beast Boy led her down the passageway, "Where are we going?" She asked for the third time.

Beast Boy stopped and turned to her, a warm smile was on his face. He slowly brought his face to hers and they kissed. He embraced her waist while she slid her arms over his chest. They closed their eyes and favored the moment. A few years ago it would have been impossible for Raven to do this. Because of her unstable powers she couldn't feel any emotions, if she did then something terrible would happen. So she would keep herself isolated in her room, meditating or reading. The other titans especially Beast Boy grew suspicious of her past, one day it got to him and he snuck into her room after Raven had come out to eat something. When she returned and found him looking through her books and scrolls she wasn't pleased at first, but then the unexpected happened the next thing she knew she was in his arms kissing him! And she began experiencing an emotion she had never felt before, at the time she dismissed it as nothing more than puppy love.

But over time that emotion grew and grew, until Raven finally admitted that it was true, untainted, pure love. After finally coming clean to herself she began going through intense meditation to get her feelings under control, it took a while but she eventually did it. And the results were wonderful, she could express more thoughts and feelings than she could ever before. Out of joy she admitted her love for Beast Boy and he admitted his romantic feelings for her as well. The two became inseparable they went everywhere together, the movies, and the park, everywhere. Their love for each other grew along with them, amazingly despite their different personalities and tastes they never argued or fought in any way. And when they decided they were ready, they slept with one another. Nothing intimate took place; they simply cuddled in each other's arms. In a way it was just as satisfying as sex.

They were now nineteen and loving it. They were planning to become husband and wife soon, start a family, have kids and do whatever young couples do. Anyway today was their fifth year being together and Beast Boy was going to make today special. Pulling away from her he began to trace Ravens face with his index finger. She shivered when she felt him cup her cheek.

"I told you before love, it's a secret." He told her again.

"Come on cant you just give me a hint?" Raven asked him.

Beast Boy led her to a doorway at the end of the passageway. He unlocked it and turned to her once more,

"No but I can tell you this. It's someplace you've always wanted to see." He said to her warmly as he led her through the darkness on the other side.

When he saw that Raven was inside safely, he shut the door and Raven found herself surrounded in darkness. Everything was covered in gloom, and the only thing that lit up the room was a small light bulb dangling on a chain. But still it lit up the room well enough so she could see Beast Boy by her side and an iron door on the far corner of the room. Smiling to her Beast Boy headed towards the door and opened it. A blinding light spewed out of the opening and Raven brought her hands up to her face, a pitiful attempt to try to shield her eyes.

"Ladies first." He told her as Raven stepped inside.

It took Raven a few minutes to get adjusted to the light. When her eyes stopped hurting she looked at a sign swinging overhead. It read Art to the right, Ancient Scrolls to the left, Torture Devices up ahead. She gasped when she realized where she was at; she was at The Museum Of Dark History. The museum that opened not too long ago, she always wanted to see it but couldn't due to crimes and villains. Beast Boy shut the door behind him and walked up beside her, he gently grabbed Raven's hand. She turned her head to face him, he was smiling slyly.

"So babe, what do you think?" He asked her.

Her response was a warm kiss on the lips, "Thank you." She told him, "But how?"

He smiled slyly before responding, "Made a deal with the curator, he agreed to let us in for free and before opening time if I agreed to pass out fliers for the place. So for about two hours we have the place all to ourselves."

Smiling back at him the lovers began looking through the many different exhibits. They stopped at the Devices Of Torture room and shuddered when they gazed upon the many machines of torture displayed there. Among them was malice, a small dagger that was used to inflict deep wounds, and the most infamous torture device of all the iron maiden. Beast Boy felt Raven shudder as she looked at the device of torment.

"How terrible it must have been to have to die like that." She thought to herself.

Beast Boy stroked her arm and she was comforted. After staring at the torture devices for a few minutes they continued on towards the Chapel Room. And they nearly screamed in horror at the grotesque art there, that's if you want to call it art. Stomaching as much as they could they entered another corridor that led to The Ancient Scrolls Room. Raven stared in wonder at the many different poems and literature written hundreds of years ago. Beast Boy unlike Raven nearly fell asleep; when she saw the blank expression on his face she gave him a playful poke in the waist. This caused him to jolt forwards and give out a cry. Raven rolled her eyes when he began to rub the spot that she poked.

"Boys." She said to herself.

After nearly dying of boredom Beast Boy and Raven exited the scrolls section and entered the Room Of Gothic Art. They stared in utter awe at the many portraits and sketches of demons, devils, witches, and other creatures of darkness. Raven shuddered and grabbed Beast Boy's arm when she saw a portrait of a devil lord that looked strangely similar to Trigon. Her wicked satanic father. The couple walked down a little more and found themselves staring in wonder at a huge twenty foot portrait of a man dressed in a long black robe holding up what looked like a bowl of blood and a skull glowing with green mist. In the background an enormous creature was emerging out of the gloom. Raven couldn't quite make out what it was; turning her eyes away from it she looked at a small scripture at the bottom of the portrait and read it aloud,

"Only the blood of a devil and the energy of one forsaken can the emperor of the undead once again rise." She said in wonder.

Beast Boy frowned when he saw the sadistic smile on the figure that was holding the bowel of blood and skull.

"Wonder what he's so happy about?" He said to Raven who shrugged and led him out of the room.

About an hour passed and they had visited many interesting exhibits, The Sacrificial Chamber, Dungeon Of Devils, Weapons Room, and who could forget The Void Of The Forsaken. Beast Boy's face was frozen in terror as he and Raven left The Void Of The Forsaken. Raven laughed aloud when she saw her boyfriends face. Blushing Beast Boy checked his watch,

"One o' clock." He said aloud. "The place is going to be opening in half an hour, enough time to see one more exhibit. Which one now love?"

Raven pointed towards a room filled with demonic looking figures, Beast Boy felt a shiver go down his spine.

"O-okay." He managed to stutter out when Raven led him into the room filled with statues of hellish creatures.

Beast Boy looked around at his surroundings. The statues around him were those of devils, dragons, and other things of the night. He stopped in front of a display, which had an executioner about to bring down his axe on a convicted souls head. He gulped and continued onward. Looking to the side he spotted an enormous saurian like dragon, his eyes widened when he saw the magnificent detail of the statue. The eyes were ruby red, the skin was night black, and the surface was jagged. Forty foot wings spread over its head, taking up half of the room. The dragon stood in its hind legs and was about sixty feet tall, it was enormous. Its head resembled that of a dinosaur and its mouth was twisted in a savage snarl, jagged fangs exposed. Beast Boy could almost swear that he could hear it breathing…

While Beast Boy was glued to the dragon, Raven made her way towards the center of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw what awaited her. An enormous statue of a creature seated on a throne was in the middle of the room. It had to be over sixty feet tall and the detail put into it was amazing. The creature had a cloth around its waist, and its physique was muscular. Enormous horns sprouted out from its shoulder's to its face.

"It's face…" Raven thought with a shudder.

Its face was demonic and the expression on it was sadistic, its mouth was spread into an evil grin. Tusks projected out of its cheeks and jagged fangs were visible in its mouth. Raven walked over to it and looked at the scripture written at the bottom,

"Lord Tyranus, emperor of the specter realm and almighty lord of the supernatural." She read aloud. "Did people actually think that something like this existed?"

She looked at the face once more and found herself staring at it as if she was in a trance, it looked so lifelike. The care and detail put into it was amazing. The sound of a child crying brought Raven out of her trance like state. She spotted a small foot sticking out from behind the statues throne. She looked around for Beast Boy, not seeing him she walked over to whomever it was. She gasped when she who it was. It was a beautiful young girl, maybe seven or eight dressed in old time colonial cloths on her the floor weeping. Since she was embracing her knees and he blonde hair was dangling in front of her, seeing her face was impossible.

"Excuse me?" she asked reaching towards the girl. "Is everything okay?"

The little girl slowly raised her head, not all the way but just enough for Raven to see her eyes. They were beautiful baby blue, but at the same time pale and full of pain and suffering. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Raven by the shoulder. She cried out, frightened when the hand began to rub her shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"I'm sorry if I scared you babe. But we have to go." A voice came from behind her.

Raven recognized it immediately and let out a sign of relief. It was Beast Boy. She turned away from the girl to look at him.

"Beast Boy," She said in a serious tone, "give me a hand with this girl I think she's hurt."

Beast Boy looked past her towards the statue, after a few seconds he looked back at her. A questionable expression was on his face.

"What girl?" He asked.

"Don't play stupid she's right…" Raven stopped when she turned to look at the girl.

She was gone, vanished into thin air. Raven looked around wildly to see if she had gone anywhere.

"Are you okay Raven? You seem kind of pale." Beast Boy asked her.

Raven faced him, "You have to believe me she was sitting right there crying!" She told him.

Beast Boy nodded his head, "I think your just drowsy from not eating anything."

Raven rubbed her temples and sighed, "Yeah your probably right."

Beast Boy grabbed her hand, "Anyway I came to tell you that the museum is going to open any minute now, and I very much doubt that you want to try to admire art while being chased by thousands of adoring fans." He said to her.

Raven smiled, "You know it." She responded.

Beast Boy began to lead her to the back door. Raven didn't seem to notice pale blue eyes staring out of the darkness observing as she and Beast Boy walked hand in hand out of the room and disappeared. When the room was empty a small girl about eight emerged from the darkness. She was dressed in a night black dress, the kind you'd expect to see in the 1800's. Her skin was as white as snow and her ponytails with red ribbons attached to the heads dangled around her face. She had a pretty yet delicate face, a bright red scar could be seen on her right cheek. Her face showed no emotion when suddenly her eyes changed from baby blue to ember yellow.

"I've found you." The girl giggled playfully before stepping back into the gloom and disappearing into the shadows.

Authors Note: Second chapter redone, read and review!


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a few characters that make an appearance in the story.

Ch.3 The Arrival

Danny yawned in his seat as he stared outside his little window on the plane he was on. The view of Jump City from here was breathtaking. He could see the entire city in the orange horizon. He checked his watch, it was six thirty. Their flight had been delayed for quite a while. The pilot ran off screaming hysterically, when they finally got him to calm down he claimed that he saw a phantom from the afterlife onboard the airplane. When two security guards were sent to check it out they discovered beer cans in the pilot compartment. The man had been drinking on the job.

After taking away the first pilot they had to search for a replacement, which took a while since everyone was off duty at the time and were anywhere but on the premises. When they finally found someone we got going. The plane took off at two in the afternoon, much later than Lancer wanted to. He was mad; Danny could hear him gnashing his teeth a mile away. But the important thing was that at least he didn't have to cancel the trip. Danny rubbed his eyes and turned to his friends. Tucker was reading an electronic magazine, while Sam was taking a nap. Her head was leaned to the side, facing Danny. Danny made sure that Tucker wasn't watching and he brought his hand over her face and began tracing her lips. He did this for a few seconds before beginning to stroke her hair. He watched as Sam smiled in her sleep, Danny smiled to.

He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad, he wanted to kiss those supple lips, and he wanted to be with her night and day. But embarrassment and fear always stopped him. Suddenly the speaker came online and the captain of the plane spoke over the intercom,

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking please brace yourselves for we are about to land."

At that moment Tucker put away his magazine and Sam woke up. Both gripped their seats and braced themselves for the soon to come turbulence. Lancer, who had gotten sick when he ate the airplane food, came rushing out of the bathroom. He was eager to make it to his seat before the plane landed. The plane swerved to the left and Lancer fell down the aisle, quickly getting up he made it to his seat and buckled his seatbelt. Although Danny was far away from him he could see that Lancer had a nasty bruise on his forehead. Muttering to himself Lancer crossed his arms in anger as the plane landed on the runway and stopped. Lancer immediately unbuckled himself and stood up to face the passengers.

"Alright students!" He shouted, " Grab your belongings and meet me on the runway, Dash will be there to assist you if you need help with anything."

Lancer than opened the hatch and walked down the steps leading to the ground below. Dash stood at the doorway, with his arms crossed. Every student who passed he glared at, he was daring him or her to ask for help. When the first two rows cleared out Danny, Sam, and Tucker grabbed their things and walked down the aisle. Tucker gulped when he passed Dash who clutched his hand into and angry fist when he saw him. Sam glared at him and Dash immediately brought his head down. When Dash saw Danny they both stared at each other for several long seconds before Danny walked down the steps. When Danny had reached the bottom, Dash started down.

When Lancer saw that everyone was there he led them to the front of the airport. It was there that a bus drove up and picked them up. Danny, Tucker, and Sam chose to sit in the very back. While Lancer and Dash sat in the front. The bus driver was a burly old man who looked like a cage wrestler and spoke with a Brooklyn accent. When everyone was on board the bus took off and got on the highway. After a while he made several exits and they found themselves downtown. Danny stared in amazement at the towering skyscrapers above him, when suddenly the bus stopped moving completely.

Raising a questioning eyebrow Danny opened his window to see what was going on. When he stuck his head out he gasped, the bus was stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic, which seemed to stretch for miles.

"That's city traffic for you." The driver explained to the passengers.

Danny sighed, they were already late! How could this get any worse? About half an hour passed and the bus had went about three miles. They still had eight miles to go to reach the hotel, and Lancer was getting mad. He began pacing back and fourth down the aisles even when the bus driver told him to take his seat. When he did he glared at the driver with hatred and would mutter things to himself. Finally Lancer had had enough and he burst out of his seat.

"That's it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "We've been like this for an hour already and we're already late to get out hotel rooms! How could this get any worse?"

The driver seeing his reaction, turned to him, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you take your seat." He told Lancer softly.

Lancer turned to him hate burned in his eyes, "You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted at the driver. "I'm the principle of the school for Christ sake, who do you think you are?"

The driver spoke again, his voice growing stern, "Please sir take you seat."

Lancer shouted at him defiantly, "Or else you'll do what you street slime? Your kind has no dignity or self respect, why should I a citizen of pride and class listen to you?"

Danny shuddered when he heard Lancer. The bus driver had been polite and courteous to the passengers, he didn't deserve that. Suddenly the driver let go of the wheel, and unbuckled his seatbelt. He stood up slowly and Lancer stepped back nervously. The bus driver was huge at least 6/6 and must have weighed at least three hundred pounds. The driver snarled suddenly and raised his paw of a hand. Lancers hands immediately shot up defensively.

"No no I didn't mean it wait!" He pleaded before the driver brought his hand back and gave Lancer a mean blow across the face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hang on I think he's coming to." A gentle voice spoke over Lancer.

He woke and groaned rubbing his head, "Where am I? And what happened?" He asked.

Tucker answered, "We're at the Double Tree hotel sir. We arrived here about ten minutes ago and the driver helped us with our luggage and got our rooms arranged. He even helped carry you inside."

Lancer shot up suddenly, he had a black eye. "Now it's all coming back to me." He snarled. "Where is he?"

Tucker pointed to the bus that was leaving outside. Lancer leapt to his feet and ran out the door, he was determined to chase down the bus and get revenge on the on the driver.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" He shouted at the bus. "Come out here and fight like a man!"

Lancer continued chasing the bus until they were both out of sight. Seeing that Lancer wasn't coming back an employee led everyone to his or her rooms on the 20th floor. When everyone was in the hall way he motioned that he was about to speak.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," He said in a soft voice. "Here are the rules, the boys stay on the left and the girls stay on the right. No one is permitted to wander the hotel after midnight. You cannot make any noise and no one and I mean no one is to trade rooms. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good carry on then."

Danny fell on top of his bed as soon as he shut the door behind him. He was dead tired, deciding to take one last look at the city he was now in. Parting the blinds to the balcony he stepped outside and stared into the distance at Jump City.

"This is so beautiful." He said aloud.

He stared at the horizon for a couple of minutes before heading inside. It was eight and he wanted to go to bed. He was glad that he didn't have to share a room with anyone, that way he could do whatever he wanted. Taking off his clothes he showered, when he was finished he brushes his teeth and put on a pair of dark blue pajamas. Yawning he walked over to his bed, pulled aside the covers and slid his body in. He fell asleep almost immediately. And all night he dreamt of wonderful romantic dreams of him and Sam. Lancer came limping back to the hotel at about midnight; his body was all cut up and bruised.

His clothes were ripped and soiled with dirt. The bus driver had decided to take up Lancers challenge, and Lancer had the crap beaten out of him. Growling to himself he stepped in front of the sliding doors and waited for them to part. When they didn't he came closer to see if anyone was still working the desk, he saw no one. Terror crashed through his mind, he was locked out until tomorrow morning. In frustration he began beating at the glass doors.

"Open up you mother fing cocksucking open up!" He shouted seeing that no one was coming he let out a frustrated sigh.

He turned around to see a man dressed in a gangland style tuxedo leaning against the wall not too far from him. He was standing behind the shadow of a tree and was flipping a quarter. A dark fedora made his face impossible to see.

"Excuse me do you work here?" He asked nervously.

The man remained silent although Lancer could swear that he heard him snickering. Growing impatient Lancer approached him. He entered the shadowed area where the man was leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me but my patience is thin are you…?" Lancer stopped.

The man had disappeared in the shadows. Lancer looked in all directions, feeling his head begin to throb he began to rub his head.

"Guess that son of a bitch clonked me harder than I thought." He said aloud

Lancer walked off searching for a way into the building. When he left a shadow rose out from the ground and it twisted and turned until it formed a young man dressed in a black tuxedo and fedora. His skin was pale and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Humans I hate them!" He growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigars. He lit it, took a couple of puffs, and looked at the human who was wandering around the building.

"I'll be taking care of your kind soon enough but for know I have other things to do." He hissed, he took another puff of his cigar and smiled a sinister smile. When he saw that Lancer was coming back he disappeared in the shadow of the tree once more.

Authors note: Read and review and no flames!


	4. Uninvited Guest

Disclaimer: I own what's mine and that's it!

Ch.4 Uninvited Guest

Danny tossed and turned in his bed at one in the morning, sweat beat down from his forehead. His face contorted with pain and fear. He began to moan and groan when suddenly without warning he shot up and let out a scream. He looked around at his surroundings wildly. Wondering for a moment where he was, that's when he finally calmed down. He breathed in and out, an attempt to calm himself and he laid back down.

"Calm down Danny, it was just a nightmare no need to freak out." He told himself.

After that he tried to go back to sleep, he tossed and turned for a couple of minutes before giving up.

"I need a glass of water, I'm dehydrated." He thought.

Standing out of his bed, he clumsily walked inside his bathroom and grabbed a wrapped glass that was close to the sink. Ripping off the plastic, he turned on the faucet and placed the glass under the flowing liquid. When it was full he pulled it out and drank deeply, when he was finished he let out a satisfied sigh and set the glass down. He turned off the bathroom lights and headed back to bed when he heard a knock at his door. Surprised that someone would disturb him at this hour he approached the door and whispered,

"Who is it?"

"It's me Danny let me in." Sam's voice responded.

Danny was shocked; he never expected that Sam would be awake at this hour. Nevertheless he calmly opened his door and allowed his best friend to step in. Sam was dressed in pajamas similar to Danny's except they were night black.

"A goth to the end." Danny thought slyly.

"Thanks." She said turning to him.

Danny shut and locked his door behind her. Sam took a seat on a chair that was close to Danny's bed, she sat facing him. Danny looked at her features, Sam's body was quivering and her face was unusually pale. Danny grew frightened when he saw this.

"Sam my god what's the matter?" He asked walking towards her.

Sam looked up at him and responded, "Your going to think I'm acting like a girly girl if I told you."

"That's not true." Danny said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Sam looked at Danny for a second then her face slowly stooped down towards the floor. She slowly placed both of her hands on her lap. Sensing that Sam was going to keep herself Danny carefully placed his hand on hers, which was now shaking.

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

Sam looked up at him with her beautiful violet eyes, "I had this dream." She managed to mutter.

Danny now noticed that her hand was shaking more violently now, he began to stroke it. And sure enough this began to calm her down.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked.

Sam slowly nodded her head.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked her softly.

Sam nodded and responded nervously, "I had this dream that you were fighting Vlad all over again."

Danny nodded his head, "Good and what else?" He encouraged.

Sam continued on, "You were fighting Vlad, I was standing a distance away from you, cheering you on. You ended up beating him when suddenly…"

Sam stopped and her violet eyes grew dark, sensing something was wrong Danny placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, "What happened after that?"

She stared into his eyes, "Something came out of the darkness and ripped you to pieces, I was standing right there watching you being eaten by something in the shadows. I tried to help you but I couldn't reach you."

Danny snickered when he heard this, "That's it?" He teased.

Suddenly Sam's eyes turned from pale to angry. She slapped Danny's hand away from hers. Danny shocked looked up at her.

"It isn't funny Danny!" She screamed. "You were being ripped to shreds and I was going to watch you die."

Realizing what she had just said she placed one hand over her face and she began to cry. Danny could hear her calling his name through her sobs. Silently her reached for her hand once more. He gently pulled it from her face and he gazed into her eyes, which glistened with tears. He allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers.

"It's alright Sam." He said to her soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere I promise, I will always be here to protect you and Tucker."

Sam stared at him for a moment, "Do you promise?" She asked him.

Danny smiled warmly when he heard this, "Yeah Sam I promise."

The darkness from Sam's eyes faded and she smiled at Danny who smiled back. Their eyes both shined with love and happiness. Snapping out of her daydream Sam realized that they were holding hands and blushed.

"Uh Danny do you think I could have my hand back now?" She asked.

"Uh oh yeah! Sorry about that Sam!" Danny replied releasing his hand from hers.

"It's alright." She said to him warmly.

She found herself smiling at him once again before turning to his clock.

"Oh gosh one thirty! I better get going!" She said as she got out of her chair and headed for the door.

Before she reached the door she turned to him, "See you Danny and thanks." She told him before opening the door and stepping out in the hallway. Danny caught a glimpse of her smiling before she shut the door. When she was gone Danny yawned and put the chairs back in place.

"Now that she's gone maybe now I can get some sleep." He told himself when he got into bed and pulled the covers over him.

He closed his eyes and got settled in. Suddenly Danny heard a strange noise coming from the far corner of the room. At first it sounded like the faucet that was until he realized it sounded like something more metallic. As if someone was flipping a quarter.

"What's the sound?" He said aloud as he stood up and looked around.

At first he couldn't see anything because he was so groggy. It wasn't until he rubbed his eyes did he get a clear vision of his surroundings. He looked across the room and found himself frozen and terror. There was the same guy that he saw at the airport standing by his door! It was the same guy dressed in the gangland tuxedo and fedora hat, he was flipping a coin and was puffing on his cigar when he looked up at Danny and grinned.

"No." Danny cried in disbelief, "This has to be another dream a nightmare! There's no way I got rid of all the ghosts in the world!"

With inhuman speed the creature rushed towards Danny, and before he knew it his face was only inches apart from his. Danny was speechless; he was staring at what had to be the most grotesque looking face he had ever seen! Like his suit the creatures face was skeletal like Skulker's but it was pitch black and fangs were visible in his mouth. Scars ran along his cheeks and bullet wounds were visible. But the worst part of his face was his eyes; they glowed red with inhuman malice and evil. The creature took the cigar out of its mouth and puffed smoke into Danny's face. Danny gagged when the foul smog covered his face.

"This ain't no dream kid I'm real." The creature hissed.

Danny gasped he had an old time mobster accent.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny demanded.

The figure grinned demonically, "My real name is Howard Twistenelli, but my friends call me Scourge." He croaked.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get out of the portal?" Danny demanded, his voice growing stern.

"Easy mister Fenton." Scourge mocked.

Danny gasped when he heard him call him by his name. Scourge grinned when he saw Danny.

"Yeah that's right I know your name and I know your friends as well, Samantha Manson and Tucker what's his name." Scourge hissed.

"How do you know me and my friends?" Danny shouted.

Smiling Scourge popped the cigar back into his mouth and put his hands in his pocket.

"I've been following you for quite some time mister Fenton. I know all about you." Scourge replied honestly.

"What do you want?" Danny asked again.

"So many questions so little answers." Scourge replied slyly.

"I mean it start talking or else!" Danny threatened his eyes glowing green.

Scourge simply looked down at Danny and grinned, "Or else what? You'll get so pissed that you'll activate your powers and me and you will fight and you'll expose your secrets to others? I very much doubt that you want that kind of attention mister Fenton." Scourge told him.

Realizing that he was right Danny unwillingly deactivated his ghost powers.

"That's a good boy." Scourge mocked taking another puff of his cigar.

When he was finished Scourge looked back down at Danny and stared at him with gentle eyes.

"You know kid you and I are a lot alike even if you don't realize it." He told him.

"What do you mean." Danny asked in a curious tone.

"Thought you'd never ask." Scourge replied, suddenly he reached into his pocket and threw a crumbled piece of paper on the bed alongside Danny.

"Tomorrow you will be going to that museum, I want you to meet me on the rooftop on that same building at midnight exact and not a minute more. There we'll get to know each other a little better and discuss your future." Scourge sneered before taking one last puff on his cigar and disappearing in the darkness.

Danny eyes were wide with fright, this specter knew him and his friends. It took him a couple of seconds to notice the paper that Scourge had thrown down beside him. His hands shaking he grabbed it and opened it. His eyes skimmed through the text before Danny finally sighed and threw the paper on the floor. The crumbled paper landed on the floor and unfolded it read in blood red letters- The Museum Of Dark History Hours 9:00am-11:30pm, Come At Your Own Free Will!

Authors Note: Read and Review and for those interested check out my other fic Rage Wars, you'll love it trust me!


	5. Time Marches On

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.5 Time Marches On

Danny groggily rose from his bed and rubbed his temples. He had a splitting headache from a night of unrest. Scourge's words kept him awake with fear all night long.

Tomorrow you will be going to that museum, I want you to meet me at the rooftop of the same building at midnight exact and not a minute more. There we'll get to know each other a little better and discuss your future.

Danny shook his head, trying to get his voice out of his head. To Danny's dismay the voice remained and he sighed and fell back on his pillow.

"What should I do?" He asked himself, "I know I shouldn't meet Scourge at the museum but what choice do I have? He'll hurt my friends if I don't go, he made that perfectly clear."

Feeling himself growing tired once more his eyes began closing. He tried to fight this overwhelming exhaustion at first but it was too strong.

"I'll just dose off for a few more minutes." He told himself when his cell phone ring.

"What!" he screamed as he shot out of bed.

He heard the phone ringing again and hopped out of bed to find the source. He checked in his bag first, finding nothing he extended his search to the pants he wore yesterday. When he didn't find it he sat down on his bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where did I put it?" He shouted as the phone rang for the seventh time.

That's when he noticed the ringing seemed to be coming from under the bed. Danny squatted down and began to feel around. His hand made contact with something smooth and plastic, it vibrated in his hand. He instantly knew what it was, grabbing the object he pulled it out. It was his Verizon wireless.

"Thank you god!" He said as he flipped the top open and pressed answer.

"Hello?" He said trying to cover up the exhaustion in his voice.

"I thought you were never going to answer!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

Danny recognized it immediately, "Jazz!" He cried out in disbelief.

"The one and only." Jazz teased on the other line.

"Jazz this better be your cell, because if mom and dad find out your calling me from home they're going to raise the roof!" Danny warned.

"Relax Danny this is my cell." Jazz said calming him.

"Alright then, what's this about? Did you purposely want to waste your minutes with long distance calls?" Danny grumbled.

"I called to tell you that I'm coming to Jump City." Jazz said calmly.

Danny nearly dropped the phone, "Your what?" he cried in disbelief.

"My flights leaving in ten minutes, I'm coming to see you isn't that great?" Jazz asked innocently.

"Yeah that's great Jazz but how?" Danny stammered.

"We'll everything was sort of last minute but I have a friend who works at the airport and he booked me a flight for half price." She explained.

"Are mom and dad coming too?" Danny felt his voice breaking up.

"Hmmm sorry Danny they couldn't, no one could watch the house for them so it's just me." Danny was instantly relieved by her words, it would have been humiliating if his parents had decided to come.

"I should be there around eight." Jazz added, "I've got hotel tickets to Double Tree, see ya then!"

Jazz hung up after that. Danny was relieved that his parent's weren't coming but at the same time sad. He knew they missed him, but coming and staying with a high school junior was a little much. Who knows what they would have done, Danny shuddered as he thought about it. Mom questioning people at the registers for specter sightings, dad checking every room for anything supernatural. Both sneaking out at night and wandering the hotel. A knock on his door brought him to reality. Danny looked at his clock, it was seven in the morning.

"Wonder who that is?" He thought as he approached the door, that's when he began remembering what took place with him and Sam last night.

"She's probably still scared." He told himself as he opened the door without checking who it was.

Without looking at who it was he began speaking, "Now Sam I know your scared but Hmmmmm!" a textbook and notebook paper was shoved in his face.

Danny found himself staring into Dash Baxtar's scowling face. Dash curled his hand into a fist when he saw Danny.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Danny teased.

This seemed to enrage Dash, "Shut up Fenton!" he shouted.

Danny smirked, seeing that he hadn't frightened Danny Dash grumbled and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Lancer sent me to get you." He growled, "He says that he's giving everyone thirty minutes to get ready and we're heading off! I've still got to wake up everyone else, so by the time I'm finished you better be ready to go!"

Danny nodded and was about to close the door when Dash placed his hand in the doorway, stopping it from closing completely.

"Oh uh Danny I know this isn't my business but I couldn't help but asking I heard your conversation with your sister." He stated.

Danny's eyes widened and he opened the door, his eyes narrowed, "Eavesdropper!" He hissed.

Dash's face grew stern, "I didn't have to be I could hear you all the way down the hallway!" he roared.

"So what you're going to tease me about talking to my sister?" Danny growled.

At that moment Dash's features seemed to change. His body loosened up and became less tense, he stopped puffing his chest out and his shoulders relaxed. His face lost all trace of anger and took on a more worried expression. His eyes looked to the left and he brought his hands out of pockets and began twiddling with his fingers.

"I just wanted to ask." Dash started.

"Yes." Danny added.

"I just wanted to ask did your sister mention me at all?" Dash said turning to him with a hopeful smile on his face.

At that moment Danny felt his blood boil, he slammed the door in the jocks face causing him to leap back in fright. Danny walked away from the door and towards the bathroom.

"How dare he!" He muttered, "Even after all these years he is still trying to pursue my sister, what does he actually think he's going to get lucky with her or something?"

Dash heard this from outside and his face turned angry once more, "Thirty minutes Fenton!" he exploded, "And not a minute more!"

Dash turned and hit the wall behind him, the force of his punch left an enormous hole in the plaster. Retracting his hand he saw what he had done and walked away ashamed, this was why he couldn't get anywhere in life. His temper was his worst enemy, Dash began to recall when he had it all. He was a star football player and had a good chance to get a scholarship, but one day he got into a disagreement with one of his teammates. His temper got out of control and he ended up hurting him badly. Dash could recall the sirens and the paramedics rushing the kid to the emergency room. He could feel that handcuffs around his wrists as the blue uniformed cop slapped them on and read him his rights. The next few months after that he spent in court, the kids parents sued him and won.

His parent's lost thousands of dollars and had to work double shifts. As for Dash he never got a prison sentence but had to attend community service which interfered with his study time. Before he knew it his grades dropped and he couldn't graduate, he could only watch as his friends marched on to a promising future. Dash tried for a second year but his parent's had little income and he had to work also, he got a job at a fast food joint but quickly discovered that it left him little time to do his school work though he tried. He got held back another year because he was doing so poorly. It was not only humiliating but he was a nineteen year old still in high school! But the worst abuse came when he saw Danny's sister Jazz and how successful she was, secretly he had an enormous crush on her but because the way his life was going he couldn't work up the courage to tell her how he felt. So when he started his third year Dash did everything he could to graduate, now it seemed that everything that was lost was in his grasp once more.

But Dash knew this wasn't true, his scholarship was no where in sight and his parents were so low on cash that they could barely pay for the house let alone get him through college. Even with his income it was nowhere near enough to pay for a college semester. But worst of all Dash knew that Jazz would never feel the same way about him the way he felt about her.

"So what if I do graduate I have nowhere else to go." He confessed silently.

Dash passed a hallway mirror and stopped and gazed at his reflection, he was surprised at what he saw. What was once a figure of pride and fortune was nothing more than a mere shell of his former glory.

"I'm not that big of a loser, am I?" He asked his reflection, it stared back at him silently and without a word to spare.

Danny pulled aside the shower curtain and wrapped a towel around his naked body. He stepped towards the mirror and pulled out a comb from one of the hotel cabinets, swiftly he combed his hair and added a little gel. When he was finished he got out a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. After a few minutes he spit out the white substance and walked into his bedroom, he tossed the towel on the floor and got dressed in blue jeans, a black undershirt, and a black dickies jacket. Danny grabbed some supplies from his bag and the things Dash left him when he heard a knock on the door.

"Dash," Danny muttered. "What does he want now?"

Setting the supplies down, he walked over to his door and checked to see who it was. He was surprised as well as relieved when he saw Sam's beautiful yet pale face. Danny quickly opened the door to greet her,

"Good morning Sam." He told her merrily.

"Good morning Danny." Sam responded.

Danny smiled at her, grabbed his supplies, and stepped out. Making sure he had his key Danny closed the door and locked it. When he heard the click he turned to Sam and smiled that's when he noticed something different about her, her hair was striped with blue and black die.

"So Sam new hair style?" Danny asked innocently.

"That's not all." Sam said seductively, she smiled at Danny and that's when he saw that she filed her front teeth down to points.

Danny shuddered at the sight, they looked like vampire fangs.

"Like them?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, most people would think that he was lying. But in truth Danny liked her new look, it was scary but at the same time gave off a sexy electricity around her. Realizing that he was staring Danny decided to change the subject.

"So where's Tucker?" He asked.

"He's in the shower he'll be ready in a few minutes said for us to wait for him downstairs." Sam responded.

Danny and her made for the elevator, "I heard the fight with you and Dash what happened?" Sam asked softly.

"He overheard the conversation with me and Jazz and he asked if she mentioned him, the nerve of that guy!" Danny exploded.

The two reached the elevator and Danny pressed the button when Sam grew suspicious, "What was Jazz doing calling you all the way to Jump City in the first place?" She asked suddenly.

Danny hesitated then spoke, "Well my older sister has some friends who work at the airport and they booked her a trip to Jump City with hotel tickets and everything." He confessed.

The elevator doors parted and the two stepped inside a small room with a mirror in the back.

"To this hotel?" Sam continued on.

"To this hotel." Danny said.

"It could be worse." Sam told him.

Danny turned to look at his reflection, "Yeah I guess your-"

Instead of his reflection there stood Scourge! Grinning down at him, frightened for Sam's safety Danny turned towards the closing doors and found nothing. Alarmed by her friends actions Sam stepped forward towards Danny.

"Danny what's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

Deciding not to alarm her, he faced her, "Nothing Sam it was nothing."

The elevator doors closed and the two were on their way downstairs, when suddenly a figure phased out from a nearby wall and stood facing the closed doors.

"Midnight mister Fenton and not a minute more." Scourge hissed in the air before fading away.

Authors Note: R&R and no flames!


	6. Threats And Hidden Motives

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.6 Threats And Hidden Motives

Raven moaned on her side of the bed and rolled over. Beast Boy laid next to her, sleeping. Raven smiled when she saw his face, it bore no sign of hardship or problem whatsoever.

"He looks so peaceful." She thought.

She pulled the covers off of herself and checked the clock next to her. It was seven thirty, and her and the rest of the team usually got up at this hour to train. Stretching her arms she decided to wake up Beast Boy, she gently scratched his ears; this caused his body to shudder and a pleasurable smile formed on his face. Raven then bent down towards his face and kissed his cheek, moving up to his ear she whispered,

"Good morning Garfield."

Her voice was like a magic spell, for Beast Boy's green eyes flickered open and when he saw Raven sitting over him he smiled.

"Good morning my Raven." He responded.

He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her hair. Raven brought her hand to his and their fingers intertwined. Rising up Beast Boy brought his face to hers and they kissed tenderly. Her arms slid around his waist and his hands moved up to her face, when they were finished both looked into one another's eyes that were full of love and happiness. At that moment Beast Boy heard a knock on the door and Starfire's voice said calmly,

"Friends I wish to inform you that your breakfast is ready and Raven your tea is nice and hot."

"Okay Star, we'll be there in a moment." Beast Boy responded.

Raven began to stand when Beast Boy gently pulled her back to him and nuzzled her neck. Raven giggled when his warm flesh made contact with hers.

"Where do you think your going?" Beast Boy asked playfully, "We're not done here."

"We're not?" Raven giggled.

Beast Boy crawled on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around him to deepen the kiss. Her hand gently went up and down on his scalp, suddenly Raven broke away from the kiss. Sensing something was wrong Beast Boy placed his hand on her cheek and asked softly,

"What's wrong?"

Raven looked up at him, "I was just thinking about that girl." She responded.

"What girl?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know that girl I saw in the museum." Raven continued on.

Beast Boy moved off of her, "Your still thinking about that? Raven I'm telling you she wasn't there, there was never any girl." He told her.

"It was just a hallucination." He said cupping her hand.

"But it seemed so real." She started.

"Hallucinations can seem real at times, but their only images projected from your mind when your under extreme stress, hunger, or exhaustion." He reminded her.

"Yeah your right." Raven said pulling him into another kiss.

When Beast Boy unlocked his lips from hers he smiled at her and gently traced her face, "I love you so much my Raven." He told her.

"I love you too Garfield Logan, my Beast Boy." She replied.

Beast Boy pressed his head against hers and gave her one last playful nuzzle before stepping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom to clean up. When Raven saw that he was gone she sighed and embraced her knees, clearly she was still troubled over what had happened.

"What if she was real?" She asked herself, "What if she was really there?"

Raven suddenly shook her head violently, "No there's no way that she was real. It was all a hallucination. I know better than this!" She said aloud.

Beast Boy suddenly stuck his head out of the bathroom and peered out at her, "Raven where did you put the toothpaste?" He asked.

Startled Raven turned to him, "W-what?" She stammered.

"The toothpaste?" He asked again.

"Top cabinet." She responded.

Danny pushed down his school bus window and stared at the long rows of traffic up ahead. It was barely eight in the morning and already they were caught in traffic, sighing he forced the window back down and turned to Sam who was twiddling with her fingers, clearly as bored as he was. Tucker sat across from them fiddling around with his cell phone. Danny turned towards the other kids in the bus, all of them had the same lifeless face. Dash who was riding shotgun struggled to keep himself awake in the stop and go traffic, while Lancer clearly still peeved about what happened the day before sat muttering to himself.

"Hmmm I wonder how he got in the building." Danny thought to himself recalling that Casper High's principal was locked out of the hotel.

The school bus finally was able to get away from traffic and drove down a different less crowded street. The bus passed a movie theater and Danny took time to admire the posters hanging outside the building advertising different motion pictures. One poster caught his attention right off the bat, it was brightly colored and had a rough looking thug with blue jeans, Hawaiian shirt, and snickers in the front of it. The thug was smoking a cigar and was holding an Uzi in one hand, Danny looked at the title.

"Grand Theft Auto Jump City." He said aloud, he turned towards the names at the bottom of the poster, "Directed by Thomas Johnson Rex, hmmm must be a new guy."

Danny turned back towards Tucker when something else caught his eye, it was Paullina. The hot latina smiled seductively at Danny and waved to him. Danny was thankful that Sam didn't see it, he quickly turned looked down at his feet and he stayed that way for the rest of the trip. About twenty minutes later the buss finally pulled up to a gothic looking building in the downtown area. All the students stepped out and admired the beautiful yet menacing architecture of what was the Museum Of Dark History.

"Dracula eat your heart out." Sam said aloud as she observed the buildings design.

It resembled that of a middle-aged stronghold, but yet it's jagged edges and blood red window art suggested that the designers went along with a more sinister style. Sam's eyes went over every detail of the building when something else caught her attention. Across the street from the museum was a gothic looking shop with gargoyles with torches on the rooftop, goth fashion clothes and various undergarments made up the window display. Sam looked at the name of the shop which was written in blood red letters.

"Carmilla's Dungeon Of Lust." She said aloud.

Sam turned back towards Danny to make sure he wasn't looking at her. She turned back towards the shop and placed her hand under her chin, she was locked in a mental battle.

"Just a visit won't hurt." She told herself when a man stepped out from the museum doors and walked in front of the class.

Lancer immediately greeted the man with a hearty handshake, "Class!" he called out, "This is Morgan Deprea, he is the museum curator and will be our guide for today."

Morgan bowed in front of the mass of students politely, "Greetings I am glad that you are all here safe and sound, now if you will follow me into the main lobby." He said calmly he turned his back and motioned for the class to follow him.

Before he turned Danny took time to examine his features, he was dressed finely enough. He was wearing a black and gray tux with red tie and his gray and black hair was neatly combed back. He was a little taller than Lancer and his sharp face suggested that he had English blood in him. Though he talked with a German accent, but the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes. They were soft brown but something about them just seemed to stare right through you. Danny felt a feeling of ice go down his spine, but he quickly shook it off and entered the metal front doors of the building. When the doors we're shut the class found themselves face to face with an executioner about to bring down an axe on an unfortunate victims head. Boys gasped and girls screamed aloud as the executioner brought the axe down hard and the mans head came tumbling off.

Morgan laughed maniacally when he saw the kids reaction and scooped up the head and held it for all to see.

"It's plastic." He declared, "This is all just some stunt I do for kids."

Everyone including Lancer gave a sigh of immense relief, "Welcome to the Museum Of Dark History, a place filled with demons, devils, witches, and tortured souls alike. Enter and explore at your own free will." Morgan stated.

Everyone took off in different directions and Lancer was about to protest when Morgan stopped him, "Let them explore on their own." Morgan told him, grinning sadisticly.

Clearly frightened Lancer stepped back and nodded, he turned towards the remaining students and called out the rules he set for them, "Now remember you have a paper to do on this! Stay in groups of three, don't touch anything and no one is allowed to leave the premises."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked towards The Chamber Of Lost Souls, they entered and nearly screamed when they saw the many pictures of people being tortured, burned, and impaled. Danny stopped and stared in sheer terror in disgust at a full length picture of an old man that was half decayed. Maggots crawled through his green flesh and his skin was hanging from his arms and face. The pupils in his eyes were gone and his teeth were rotted and falling out. Seeing that Danny was distracted Sam quietly pulled Tucker aside, slightly confused Tucker turned to her.

"Sam what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Tucker, I'm going out for a while." She whispered to him.

"What do you mean out of the building?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "Sam are you kidding you could get into big trouble!" He warned her.

"What on earth do you want to risk getting suspended or expelled for?" He asked.

Sam stared at him with hurt in her eyes, "Please Tucker." She begged, "This is really important, don't say anything to Danny or anyone else. Promise?"

Tucker sighed, "Promise." He said unwillingly.

Sam smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you Tucker you're a life saver!" She announced quietly before heading out the door.

Sam made sure that Lancer wasn't looking when she quietly slipped out the door. Danny finally finding the inner strength to look away from the painting turned to Tucker.

"Tucker let's- hey! Where's Sam?" He asked suddenly.

"She had to go to the bathroom said that she'll meet up with us later." Tucker told him trying to not sound suspicious.

"Oh-alright then, wanna go somewhere else?" Danny asked.

Just then one of the school cheerleaders walked into the room with them. She was a beautiful blonde and Tucker's mouth fell open the second he saw her.

"Actually Danny you go head, I have some work to catch up on." Tucker announced just as the girl shrieked at the painting Danny just pulled away from.

Danny nodded then headed down a corridor leading to a room titled Nine Hells. He found himself surrounded with demons of legend and epic battle scenes between demon lords and archangels. Danny looked around in both admiration and slight disgust, that's when he saw something that looked out of place. A statue of a man in a jet black mobster suit was laying down on a rafter above the exhibits. At first Danny thought it was just part of the exhibit but when the statue rolled over and groaned Danny was proven wrong.

"Oh no." Danny whispered.

The figure stood up and smirked, "Oh yes." Scourge replied when he saw the young boy.

Sam entered the shop and walked up to the register, a beautiful goth woman with jade green eyes and red hair sat reading a fashion magazine.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, the woman set down the magazine and looked up at her.

"Are you Carmilla?" Sam asked with a feeling of uncertainty.

The woman nodded, "Yes I am dear." She replied in a sweet voice.

"Hi I'm looking for something special." Sam said.

"What do you have in mind?" Carmilla asked standing up.

"Well you see I want to impress this guy and-"

"Say no more." Carmilla interrupted her.

She led Sam to a rack full of black silk dresses, "Do you want a dress?" She asked.

"Perhaps a mini skirt." She added holding a black skirt in front of Sam.

Sam grinned but shook her head, "Those are very lovely but you see I'm looking for something that's a real eye catcher if you know what I mean."

"Like…" Carmilla started.

"Well I was thinking, you wouldn't happen to have anything that would get a man's blood boiling with desire would you?" Sam asked.

Carmilla rubbed her chin, "I might just have something." She stated.

She led Sam behind her desk and took her measurements, nodding several times. Carmilla took out a key and unlocked a special compartment under the register. When it was opened she thrust her hand inside and pulled out a blue box. She handed it to Sam,

"Look inside." She told her.

Sam looked inside and gasped, "It's beautiful." She said aloud.

Sam dug into her pocket for her wallet, "How much?" She asked.

"It's for free my dear." Carmilla told her.

"Free?" Sam repeated.

"Yes free." Carmilla said again.

"But I just can't-" Sam started.

"Just take it dear it's the first time I ever sold one of those and I might as well make it special for the customer." Carmilla told her.

"Alright then thanks." Sam said before walking out the door.

Carmilla smiled and reached for her magazine.

"You!" Danny shouted at Scourge. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd just drop by and say hello before our little meeting." Scourge stated.

"You better be telling me the truth!" Danny warned.

Scourge laughed, "Easily peeved aren't you? Must not get a lot of luck with the ladies." He mocked.

"Scourge what if I don't meet your little demand?" Danny asked.

Scourges smile faded, "What did you say?" He demanded his voice grew stern.

"You heard me what if I don't decide to show up to your little meeting and get me and my friends out of here?" Danny shouted.

Scourge's eyes grew red with rage and without warning he leapt down from the rafters and launched himself towards Danny. Danny had no time to react before Scourge grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Danny struggled at first but a blow to the face made his world spin.

"Now you listen to me you little prick!" Scourge growled, "Your going to meet me here at midnight exact if you ever want to see the light of day again!"

Scourge picked Danny off his feet, "And it just won't be you'll I'll harm mister Fenton but your friends as well." Scourge cackled.

Danny gasped seeing this Scourge continued, "Ay yes your friends and loved ones will suffer also and I very much doubt you'll want the guilt of their death's with you for the rest of your life Danny."

"Bastard!" Danny shouted, "This is between you and me leave them out of this!"

"I'll break their bone's one at a time if you don't do as I say." Scourge hissed.

Danny realizing what Scourge was planning to do stopped struggling, "Very well then you've won this round." Danny confessed.

"That's a good boy." Scourge added setting down Danny.

Suddenly Danny heard footsteps and looked behind him, he saw Paullina entering the room. He closed his eyes and waited for her bloodcurdling scream when she saw Scourge. Surprisingly several seconds passed and not a sound was made. When Danny opened his eyes Paullina stood in front of him giggling.

"Hey Danny what's up?" She asked.

"Paullina don't you see him?" Danny asked in fear.

"See who?" Paullina responded, slightly confused.

Danny turned to Scourge, "Hi-" Scourge was gone.

Danny looked in all directions trying to find any evidence that he was there with him. Seeing Danny this way Paullina spoke up once more,

"Look Danny I know that things haven't gone too well in the past between us but I've decided to try again, so what do you say I come by your room tonight and we talk?" She asked.

Danny couldn't believe his ears, "W-what?" He asked her.

"You know we could swap stories, watch a few movies." Paullina placed her hand on Danny's cheek, "Maybe get a little intimate."

Danny gasped, "See you at eight then handsome." Paullina said before walking out.

Danny stood speechless, just as Paullina was leaving Sam entered. They passed looks of jealousy and anger before Paullina disappeared from sight.

"Oh-uh hey Sam." Danny greeted her.

"Danny what was she doing in here?" Sam asked right away.

"She needed help with a question on the worksheet." Danny said quickly.

Sam nodded and switched her package to the other hand, "Hey Sam what's that?" Danny asked.

"Oh this, this is just uh a gift from the shop." Sam answered.

"Oh can I see it?" Danny asked.

Sam stammered, "S-sorry Danny but it's a very old artifact."

"Okay then." Danny replied.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Good idea this place is giving me bad memories." Danny responded.

Side by side they both walked out of the room, when they both left Morgan who had been in the shadows watching them stepped out. Scourge then leapt from the rafters and on the floor once more. Morgan turned to him,

"Such power coming from this Danny Fenton, he is the one I need." He told Scourge.

"Yes he will do nicely, him and that Raven from the Teen Titans will serve our purpose's well." Scourge responded.

"And what if he doesn't show up?" Morgan asked suddenly.

Scourge cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Leave that part to me."

Authors Note: R&R and no flames. Oh and by the way I recently started a new BB/Rae community Chest Of Love And Mortal Sin, for those who want to join your welcome!


	7. Minions Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Authors Note: I've recently started some new fic's; **Glorious Warfare** and **A Heroes Torment** are now up. If you guys would be so kind as to review them, as for they have been up for days and not a single hit, I would be most grateful, thank you.

Ch.7 Minions Of The Dark Lord

It was nine a clock at night and the Museum Of Dark History was closed down and not but two souls were still within the structure. Morgan Deprea silently locked the museum doors and nervously checked his watch, letting out a sigh of immense relief he walked towards the security booth where an overweight guard was getting ready for his night shift. Morgan set his hand down on the table, trying to get the guards attention.

"Excuse me…Carl," Morgan said trying to remember the guard's name.

Carl snorted and looked up at the museums elegant curator, "Why don't you take the rest of the night off?" Morgan continued.

Carl was uncertain for a moment, "Are you sure? I don't have any problems working my shift."

"No no no, you have family right and I'm certain that you want to spend time with them since you work for so long, yes?" He asked, grinning.

Carl's expression sunk and he looked guilty for a moment, "Yeah your right my wife has been going through a rough time lately and I could rent some movies for the kids and I to watch." He stated.

"That's the spirit!" Morgan declared, "Go head!"

Carl sat up and shook the curator's hand, "Thank you sir! I really appreciate this!" Carl stated before walking to the back door and disappearing.

Morgan made sure the guard was gone before proceeding into the center of the museum. He snarled and looked at the hand the guard had shook.

"Disgusting creature!" He growled, "When the time comes I will personally slaughter him!"

"And when do we get to have a little fun?" A voice asked.

Morgan turned to face the executioner statue and frowned, "You will have the pleasure of killing when I say so!"

Without warning the surface of the stone statue softened and turned to black cloth, marble turned into bright orange eyes, and a stone axe quickly turned into gleaming stainless metal. The statue groaned and stretched about.

"Do you know how difficult it is to stomach humans watching you for hours without end?" It asked.

"I can only imagine." Morgan muttered.

"The kind Executioner just asked a very good question." Another voice stated.

Morgan turned to see another figure falling from the rafters and towards him, he was dressed in a long red silk gown and a crown of horns sprouted from his head, this creature was clutching a stone slab in one hand while another held a staff.

"Judgment." Morgan named the creature.

An unearthly howl echoed through the museum and a hellish beast emerged from behind the wall closest to Morgan. Standing fifteen feet tall the creature gnashed it's fangs together when it saw Morgan and the others, it had the head of a wolf, white tiger striped skin, the mane of a lion, and enormous seven inch claws on each finger. It stood on its hind legs and reared up to give another howl.

"Savage!" Morgan called out, "Not so loud I want to make sure that no one knows about us just yet."

"And when will they know about us?" A sinister voice asked.

Emerging from the shadows came a creature so terrifying the mind could only imagine what spawned such a hideous beast. Dressed in a long tattered black and red robe, and standing eight feet tall was a being even more frightening than the hell beast that had awakened only seconds ago. The hideous being spread out skeletal wings with long dangling skin, and its fleshless skull of a face that resembled that of a wolf glittered with blood. Demon horns sprouted from the side of its head evil yellow eyes followed Morgan's every movement.

Morgan was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered, "Terror." He mumbled.

"When are we going to put our plan into action?" Terror asked.

"The boy is going to meet Scourge here tonight, either he join's us willingly or we take him." Morgan answered.

"And what about Raven the Teen Titan?" Executioner asked.

Morgan chuckled, "Raven is mine."

"MORGAN!" A mighty voice rang fourth.

Morgan turned in shock to the mighty statue in the middle of the room with them. Almost immediately every specter in the room sank to their knees and bowed before it.

"Master what it?" Morgan asked.

The eyes of the statue began to glow, "Are they going to be delivered to me soon?"

"Yes master," Morgan started, "They will be delivered to you but these things take time and.."

"I what!" The statue roared, "Need to be patient? I have been patient for over a thousand years to finally walk the earth once more!"

"Yes master I know but I'm just asking for a little more time!" Morgan pleaded.

"Tell me I did make a mistake putting you in charge Morgan." The voice stated, "Tell me that I did not make a mistake by giving you your powers."

Morgan sat up , "No master I can assure you, the ghost boy will be delivered to you tonight and Raven will be captured soon after!"

There was a long silence, "Very well than." The voice said in a softer tone.

Morgan took a deep breathe and sat up to leave, "One last thing Morgan." The voice rang out.

Morgan turned in surprise, "You will not be the one to kidnap Raven." The statue spoke.

"W-what do you mean?" Morgan stammered.

"The Guardian will deliver who to me." The voice said.

Morgan turned towards the enormous dragon not far from the statue, the statue shifted and stone began cracking and splitting. The rock covered wings softened and exploded revealing black dark blue skin. Plaster eye sockets sank and bright red eyes flickered open. Stone feet moved about and stepped onto the tile floor.

Morgan who was in the shadow of this enormous creature stared speechless, as the mighty Guardian of the specter realm reared back and a primeval roar erupted from it's throat.


	8. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Authors Note: If you guys are fans of adventure and are looking for stories related to the subject than I highly suggest you check out **Glorious Warfare** or **A Heroes Torment**. You will enjoy them and I could really use the reviews! Oh and this is a higher PG-13 chapter, the rating will not go up but read at your own risk! Just a friendly warning!

Ch.8 Broken Heart

Danny paced back and fourth in his hotel room while looking at the city night lights, he checked his watch it was eleven thirty at night. Jazz had arrived a few hours back and had taken the room across from Danny.

"All the better to keep an eye on me." He thought.

Jazz had been polite enough, she greeted the Danny and his friends warmly and Lancer seemed almost grateful that she decided to come. And as for Dash he took Danny's hint and kept far away from Jazz, although he helped her with her bags he never said anything to her. Paullina never showed up and Danny was glad deep down inside, his heart belonged to Sam and to Sam alone.

Only one thing kept Danny from going to bed and calling it a day, his little meeting with his phantom stalker. Danny had to meet Scourge in less than an hour and he was having second thoughts about the whole thing.

"Should I go or just stay here?" He thought to himself.

Danny mentally slapped himself, "What am I thinking he'll hurt the others if I don't go, I have to take a stand and beat him at his own twisted game!"

Feeling drowsy Danny rubbed his temples, "Oh great I gave myself a headache."

Danny groaned and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Meanwhile a few doors down Sam was getting prepared for a very special evening. Having just gotten out of the shower, the gothic beauty opened her bathroom door and stepped out into her room, a towel covering her pale flesh she stopped at a box thrown on her bed and opened the top. She dumped the contents out on the bed and examined them. There was black eyeliner, violet lipstick, some glitter, spider web like fishnet, a short black top with black widow hour glasses, a pair of high heels, a gem medallion, and it's most lustful feature a thong shaped like a vampire bat.

Sam placed the top over her body and examined herself in the mirror, "Do I really want to go through with this?"

Sam sighed, "I want to let Danny know how much I want him, and that I love him and will always be there for him. If he wont make the first move I will."

Sam brushed a few locks of stray hair from her face, "But first I better get straightened up."

Meanwhile Danny was in his room searching for some aspirin pills or anything that could soothe a headache when he heard locks being picked and a door opening. Cautiously he opened up his bathroom door to see who it was, and nearly gasped when he saw his door wide open. Problem was no one was there…

Sam looked at herself in the full- length mirror and smiled in satisfaction, she rubbed her hands over the soft fishnet that was covering her arms and part of her abdomen. She had to admit that even though the outfit was figure hugging she looked good in it. She began practicing her gestures and her speech.

She placed her hands over her head in a sexy pose and cooed, "Hey there big boy looking for some company?"

Shaking her head she got into a more vulnerable pose, "Hi Danny I was just wondering if you would like some company for the night, no we don't need to go all the way I just want to be with you and learn more about you and…God help me."

Danny examined the door and checked his room for any sighs of life, nothing was moving. Frustrated he stepped over to his bed and looked under it, when he heard the closet sliding open before he could turn something threw itself on him. Danny let out a startled yelp when he was flung onto the mattress.

"Hi big boy!" whatever it was announced.

Danny looked up to see the shining eyes of Paullina, "Paullina?" He said aloud.

Paullina smiled and stepped off of him, "You got that right."

"I thought you were going to come earlier." Danny said.

Paullina placed her hands on her hips, "Well I got caught up in some things and I wanted to make sure no one could see me in this outfit."

Danny looked at her see was dressed in a green robe with high heels. There was nothing embarrassing about it.

"What outfit?" He asked.

Grinning Paullina undid some straps on her robe and the clothe fell off of her shoulders revealing what she was really wearing. Danny nearly passed out, there before him was a girl wearing nothing but a green thong and bra with a see through clothe wrapped around her waist. Paullina smiled when she saw Danny's expression.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She chirped.

When Danny didn't budge Paullina giggled and flung him on the bed, before he could sit up she threw herself on top of him and began kissing him deeply.

"Well here it goes." Sam thought as she slipped a coat over herself and stepped out the door.

She brushed her hair back and made for Danny's room a small smile was on her face. Her mind was buzzing with beautiful thoughts about her and Danny.

"I don't know why I was so worried, I know that Danny has feelings for me and all I have to do is give him the right nudge." She thought.

Sam stopped at Danny's room and was about to knock when she saw the door was unlocked and open.

"Strange this isn't like him." She thought.

Sam stuck her head into the room to see if Danny was there, what she saw threw her into a state of shock and disgust. There on the bed was Paullina and Danny! Paullina was dressed in nothing but her underwear while Danny was underneath her, their lips were locked together. And Sam could hear their moans of pleasure from where she was at.

Sam couldn't control herself and she leaned up against the plaster wall and collapsed, she instantly began sobbing and placed her face in her hands. Danny didn't love her, he still was crushing over Paullina even though she repeatedly rejected him in the past.

"I was going to give my heart to him and he chooses her over me!" She thought with sorrow, "Danny never cared about me! All he cares about is getting laid, like all other men!"

Finding the strength to stand up she clumsily headed for her room, "Danny never cared about me, no one ever did not even my own parents. Oh God why do I even bother continuing on! It's not like a have a future or anything."

Sam stopped at her door and shoved her hand into her pocket, hands shaking she unlocked her door and stumbled in. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on top of her bed, she covered her face with her pillow and began crying.

"Why Danny?" She said aloud, "Why?"

Paullina happily explored the inside of Danny's mouth while Danny struggled to get her off of him. But she had her legs wrapped around his waist and Danny couldn't pry them off. Breaking off for air Paullina tumbled off of Danny and landed next to him.

"Come on handsome isn't this what you always wanted?" She asked.

Danny faced her, he had mixed feelings of pleasure and disgust. Sighing he looked into her eyes and spoke,

"Paullina I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but I don't want to go through with this."

Paullina was puzzled usually most boys only dreamt of her spending the night with them, "How do you mean?"

Danny cleared his throat before speaking again and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Paullina you shouldn't want to go through with this either you only seventeen and you want to have sex, don't you want to wait for the right guy?"

Paullina sat up, "But you are the right guy Danny, it just took me a while to realize it."

Danny sat up with his back turned to her, "Look Danny I'm sorry about what happened in the past but that's behind us now, don't you see I want to go through with this." She continued.

Danny didn't respond and sat up Paullina realized what this was all about, "There's another isn't there?"

Danny turned his face to her, "Paullina, my heart belongs to Sam and it always has, I'm sorry but this just wont work out."

Paullina instantly dropped her eyes, "I understand."

Without even bothering to lead her out Danny grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him, leaving Paullina alone to her thoughts.


	9. Return Of A Phantom

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.9 Return Of A Phantom

Danny walked down the dark hallway of the hotel, taking especially cautious not to wake anyone up. His mind was a mess of thoughts, Paullina had to have been the most attractive girl in school. Sure she came on to a lot of boys before but never the way she did with Danny. Paullina wanted to sleep with him, Danny looked back down the hallway at his own room.

Paullina hadn't left yet, and she was probably still in his room half naked. Danny felt his hormones kicking in and stopped in his tracks, the male side of his brain was telling him to go back.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He scolded himself mentally, "My heart belongs to Sam, no one else! Paullina is one thing, but Sam is something special."

Danny turned his stare to one specific down in the hallway. Samantha's room.

"Should I tell her what's going on?" He thought.

Danny approached the door and raised his fist to knock. He was about to bring it down on the wooden surface when he hesitated.

"No I shouldn't," He thought, "it would only cause her to panic and worry about my safety."

Danny checked a clock in the hallway, it was nearly midnight.

"Besides it at an indecent hour and she's probably in dream land by now, no need to dump personal affairs on her now." Danny continued.

The hybrid silently moved away from his loves door, completely unaware that Sam was wide-awake inside crying her heart and soul out.

Danny flung the door open that led to the roof and stepped inside a room with four freights of stairs. Danny sprinted up all of them and finally reached the door to the rooftop. He stepped out into the night and looked at the city in front of him, Danny shut his eyes and filtered out all sound, feeling, and any other distraction. He was engulfed in complete concentration, Danny felt a hidden power inside of him longing to break free.

"It's been so long since I've done this." He thought, "I hope I remember how to control all of my abilities."

Danny raised his hands and began listening to the steady beat of his heart, his muscles twitched, his pulse sped up, Danny could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his adrenaline was rising, a feeling of freedom and invincibility passed over him. Danny knew that it was time to release his power once more.

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted into the dark sky.

With those words a circular beam of energy surrounded him, his street clothes were molded into a black and white suit. His muscles bulged and his heart sped up ever more, Danny felt his veins filling with ectoplasmic substance. His skin grew paler, his hair once night black turned as white as snow. When the rays of light passed over him Danny opened his eyes to the world, his light baby blue eyes slowly lost their color and changed to glowing lime green.

Danny felt the smooth surface of his suit, remembering how it felt. A triumphant smile made it's way on his lips; at long last Danny Phantom was back. The incredible feeling of power returned to him and he raised his fist to the sky.

"Yeah!" He shouted, "I've forgotten how good this feels!"

Danny walked over to the edge of the hotel and looked at the forty- story drop below. Danny gulped and took a few steps back.

"Come on I've done this plenty of times before." He recalled.

Regaining his confidence Danny ran forward and leapt off the ledge. His body began falling towards the ground below, Danny spread himself out.

"Alright fly!" He thought.

Nothing happened and he continued falling. Panicking Danny began fluttering his arms trying to float.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea!" He thought.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw the ground growing ever closer, "Damnit fly!" He thought.

Danny shut his eyes and began concentrating, the rushing air ceased and Danny opened his eyes to see his face not more that five inches from the floor, the entrance of the building was behind him. It took him a few seconds to realize he was floating above the ground. Danny looked around silently to see if anyone was at the desk watching him, the lobby was deserted.

"I still got it!" He thought.

Danny rose in the air and levitated higher, when he was ready Danny shot forward and he took off into the night with lightning speed. Danny gave a cry of excitement as he disappeared among the skyscrapers. When all was clear two hotel employees rose up from the desk.

One nervously tapped the other on the shoulder, "Did you see that dude? He like- was totally floating!"

The other nodded, "And his hair was white, and his eyes were like all glowing! What's going on here?" He continued.

The other one turned to him, "Give me the phone."

Nodding in agreement he handed him the hotel phone, the employee gratefully took it from his hands and picked the phone off the receiver. He began dialing several numbers, it was apparent that he wasn't dialing 911.

"Who are you calling?" The other employee asked.

His co-worker turned to him, "Who do you think I'm calling?" as a voice on the other line answered, "This is the Teen Titan emergency line, what seems to be the trouble?"

Danny flew through the air at top speed, "This is amazing!" He thought, "I feel so free!"

Danny made several barrel rolls, and spiraled in flight. He accelerated towards a few alleys and decided to test out his projectile attacks, he took sharp aim at several dumpsters. Raising his hand, Danny concentrated his energy and several hot blasts of green fire erupted from his palms. The ectoplasm blasts hit their targets with incredible accuracy and the dumpsters went up in flames.

"Yes direct hit!" He declared, several frightened men and women ran out of the alley screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Ghost!" One shouted.

"Run for you life, it's a phantom!" Another added.

"Someone call the cops, that guys crazy!" Another cried.

"Whoops sorry about that." Danny stated realizing at what he had done.

Deciding it was time to go, Danny flew off towards several skyscrapers, "Time to test my intangibility." He thought.

Danny accelerated and was only feet away from hitting the building when his body turned as thin as air. Danny phased through the buildings interior, frightened workers stood up from their desks and shouted curses and warnings.

"I should have turned invisible, darn it!" He thought as he phased out of the building.

Danny spotted a stop filled with trucks public buses, "I got flying, projectiles, and phasing down but what about strength?"

Danny landed behind several buses and cracked his wrists, he failed to take notice at a few truckers who were drinking coffee near their vehicles.

"Hey Mitch," one said, "how's the kids?"

Mitch looked up, "Well Carl if you must ask they're doing just fine."

"Still getting A's?" Another asked.

Mitch turned to him, "Yeah Bobby they're doing well in school."

Mitch hearing metal denting looked at one of the buses and saw it rising, "What in the name of God?" He said aloud.

The others turned and gasped, Danny effortlessly lifted the heavy twelve ton vehicle off the ground. The truckers couldn't believe what they saw, a handsome young boy with snow white hair and green eyes lifting something that heavy with so little effort! Danny stopped when he saw them, dropping the bus he disappeared into the night air. Mitch ran behind the bus and his eyes opened in terror when he saw the boy wasn't there.

"Did you see that?" He asked Carl.

Carl nodded, "Who was he?"

Mitch shrugged, Danny flew up into the sky, "Strength and teleportation is in check, just one more power and then I'm good, possession!"

Danny looked around the city and saw a mugger viciously slam a young woman against a brick wall. The thief held a blade to the woman's throat, smiling Danny faded into the darkness.

"Aright give me the money if you wanna live!" The mugger shouted.

The woman shuddered and held up her purse, "Here just take it!"

The thief snatched it from her hands, "Thanks, now let's make things interesting!"

The pervert ripped at the woman's skirt, she cried out in terror.

"What's the matter, scared of a little intimacy?" the thief asked.

He laughed aloud and suddenly gasped, a feeling of ice went over him and something took over his mind. He tried to fight it at first but whatever it was began dominating his body and rational thought. The woman frightened stepped back against the wall, the thieves eyes began glowing, he reached over and handed the woman her purse.

"Here take it, I'm going to go find a decent job for myself." He stated, confused but grateful the woman took her purse and ran off.

When the woman disappeared Danny flew out of his host, the thief grabbed his head, "Uhhh what happened?"

He looked up and saw Danny who smiled mischievously, "Boo." He stated.

The thief let out a frightened cry, "A ghost! Let me out of here!" The coward ran towards the streets shouting hysterically.

Danny crossed his arms and watched the thief repeat, he slowly began floating higher and higher in the air.

"All powers working, now time to get to my little meeting with Scourge and end this!" He thought, Danny flew off towards the direction of the Museum Of Dark History.

Raven snuggled in bed against her true love's arms, she playfully ran a teasing finger down his bare chest. Garfield was no shrimp, his chest was well barreled, he had thick abs complete with six pack, Raven didn't care about looks too much but she was glad that Beast Boy was in such good shape. She placed her hand on his face and felt his face, she gently scratched his ears, causing his long gold earrings to clang against one another. Raven leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

There was knock on the doorway and Raven rose up, "Who is it?"

"It's me Grayson." Robin stated, Raven got out of bed and headed for the door.

She ran a finger towards her tangled hair and opened the door slightly, she saw Robin outside in nothing but a tang top, and pants, Starfire clinging to his arm was right behind him. Her long red hair a mess and dressed in nothing but a oversized shirt. Cyborg was with them crossing his arms and rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Rachel," Robin stated, "There's trouble downtown."

"Is it Mad Mod?" Raven asked opening up the door, "The Hive? Dr. Light?"

Robin entered, "No it's someone new."

Raven motioned for the rest of her friends to enter, Garfield who was awakened by the sound of snuffled footsteps was surprised when he saw his friends huddled in his room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Robin flicked on the TV and turned it to the news, an anchorman was standing in front of some very disturbed hotel employees.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" He asked.

"Dude he just flew through the air!" One blurted.

"Yeah and his hair was white and his eyes were glowing-he was a demon or a devil or something!" The other shouted.

The anchorman turned to the camera, "I'm getting a message from Maria Lopez who has the latest on the story tonight."

A woman replaced the man, standing behind her were several business men and women and truckers.

"Thank you Tom, it seems as though a new villain has come to our beloved city. His intentions are unknown, but one thing is clear, he enjoys spreading fear." Maria said.

She stepped over to one of the businessmen, "Can you tell us in detail what you saw?"

"I was working when all of a sudden I saw this figure flying around and blasting stuff!" He shouted, "He shot several dumpsters in an alley before flying into the building!"

"He scared the crap out of me!" A woman added.

Maria turned to the truckers, "Can you gentlemen fill us in on what you saw?"

Mitch turned to the camera, "I don't know what he was exactly but I can tell you this, " he hesitated, "he may have look like a young boy, but believe me he is far from human."

"You should have seen the way he hefted that bus!" Carl added pointing to one of the public transports behind him, "He was like a modern day Hercules!"

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Maria asked.

Bob chipped in, "Like we said it looked like a boy, but it wasn't his skin was pale, his eyes were glowing, and his hair was as white as snow. Almost as if he was a ghost or something."

Maria turned to the camera, "Earlier on today police arrested a very disturbed mugger who was shouting and screaming at the top of lungs on the city streets."

A clip was shown of police wrestling a man to the ground, "He was a ghost I tell you! He was a ghost!" He shouted.

Maria turned back on screen, "There you have it folks a phantom villain has come to Jump City. Who is this strange individual? And what are his plans for our city? Still to come more details on this bizarre case, this is Maria Lopez sighing off."

Robin flicked off the TV and turned to the others, all of the titans exchanged looks of fear and confusion. Beast Boy sat out of bed and put on his shirt, Robin looked at his fellow titans his face as smooth as steel and blue eyes flashing.

"Titans move out!" He ordered.


	10. Myth Or Reality?

Disclaimer: I only own a select few characters in this story.

Ch.10 Myth Or Reality?

Danny soared high above the city streets until he saw his destination, less than a mile away were the menacing spheres of the Museum Of Dark History. Danny felt mixed emotions as he approached, hatred, fear, confusion, anger, curiosity, and rage.

"Wonder what this Scourge guy wants with me?" Danny thought, the museum was only a few blocks away now.

"Well whatever it is, I know it's no good!" He agreed as he touched down on the rooftop.

Danny quietly examined the deserted rooftop and searched for any sigh of Scourge, Danny saw nothing but he did hear the sound of a quarter flipping.

"Hey kid what took you?" A voice asked.

Shuddering Danny stepped back as Scourge emerged from his hiding place from around a sphere on the roof. Grinning the mobster ghost flipped a phantom coin up and down in the air. Scourge began whistling as he walked over to Danny who stood his ground and faced him with unafraid eyes.

"Come on kid loosen up!" Scourge blurted, "It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything I just want to talk."

"About what?" Danny spat venomously, "From what I've seen from you so far you do nothing but violence and death threats!"

"Ohh touchy." Scourge stated, and stopped in front of Danny.

Scourge's coin faded into nothing and he stared down at Danny with cold, sinister eyes glowing with destructive intent. Scourge slowly raised his hand to Danny; Danny felt his body instinctively tense up, ready for a sneak attack. Scourge smiled softly and placed his hand on Danny's right shoulder; the phantoms grip was cold as ice and as strong as steel. Scourge quietly turned Danny towards the radiant city streets.

"Some view huh?" He asked.

Even Danny had to admit the view of Jump City was beautiful from where they were at, but knowing that Scourge was an enemy Danny refused to let his guard down.

"Yeah what's your point?" Danny replied.

Scourge smiled and shook him softly, "Well my boy what would you say if I can make a perfect world?"

Danny brushed Scourge's hand off of his shoulder and faced him, "I'd have to say you would be crazy." He said honestly.

"I'm not lying mister Fenton," Scourge continued on, "I have the power to create a perfect world, one with no fear, pain, or tears, and all I need is your help."

"This is some kind of a joke right?" Danny blurted, "What's the catch?"

Scourge chuckled, "There is no catch mister Fenton, all you need to do is follow me and I'll show you what I mean."

With that Scourge went intangible and disappeared in the marble, Danny dove in after him. Danny followed Scourge through the many different floors of the building, exhibits and offices passed after him in seconds, until Scourge stopped. Danny found himself in what looked like an underground cavern of some sort, he was surrounded by sparkling granite walls on all sides, Danny touched down on the floor and realized that there were steps in front of him. Someone had been down here already; Scourge was in front of Danny and motioned for him to take the first step down.

Not taking his eyes off of the specter Danny preceded down the steps, Scourge started after him. The steps continued on in the gloomy darkness for what seemed like forever, when to Danny's relief a dim green light appeared at the bottom. As Danny approached it the light grew so intense that he had to actually shield his eyes. Danny reached the last step, looked at his surroundings and gasped.

This was not part of the museum! In front of him was a glowing swirling pit, the liquid inside bubbled and a thin layer of lime green fog oozed out of it. To the side was a small study, something that seemed very out of place. A heavy wooden desk was set on the side, scrolls, books, and modern day articles were strewn carelessly on its worn surface. Danny's discomfort grew when he realized that all of the newspaper articles were from Amityville, his hometown.

But what frightened Danny the most were two stone tables set in front of a menacing statue of a demonic figure. Danny quickly recognized it as one of the statues from one of the main exhibits, but something was different though, its eyes were glowing…

"Is he the one?" A voice cried out.

Danny looked in all directions for a source, "Who said that?" He cried aloud.

Scourge laughed and pointed towards the statue, "Mister Fenton allow me to introduce you to the one who will make a perfect world."

Scourge knelt down and placed a hand over his heart, "Lord Tyranus the one you seek is here!"

"Excellent." Was the response?

Danny swore that the statues stone orb eyes were fixed on him, "Wait a minute what's this about?" He asked nervously, "And why do you need me?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I could make a perfect world Fenton," Scourge continued rising up, "think about it, all of your friends and family living in perfect harmony, everything you could ever want will be at your feet."

"And the price to pay?" Danny asked.

Scourge grinned, "All we need is some of your spectral energy for this to come true." A voice rang out.

Danny turned to see Morgan organizing papers on the desk, "Whoa!" Danny thought, "He was definitely not there a few minutes ago!"

Morgan finished and pushed his chair in; he calmly walked over to Danny, "Thank you Scourge that will be all." He said.

Scourge nodded and disappeared in the gloom, "You knew about this?" Danny asked him, not knowing whether to be appalled or frightened.

"Yes Danny I have known about Scourge and your other encounters, and I've been watching you for quite some time now, fighting with other specters, facing down the Baxter punk and I'm here to help end it all." Morgan stated.

"You are?" Danny asked nervously.

"You see Danny you and Vlad aren't the only ghost hybrids." Morgan made sure Danny understood by holding out his hand, spectral energy oozed its way out from his palms, Danny gasped,

"How?"

"On one of my exhibitions to Austria I stumbled across a shrine similar to this one you stand in, it was there that I met him," Morgan pointed towards the statue, "at the time I was ill and didn't have much time left on earth, I wanted to see as much of the world before I passed on you see. Tyranus made me an offer I couldn't refuse; if I agreed to help him find what he needed, than he would transform me into something that never ages or withers from illness."

"He transformed you into a hybrid." Danny said aloud.

Morgan nodded, "I am now indebted to him, I owe him my life. If not for him I would have died only months later."

"I still don't understand what I have to do with any of this." Danny stated.

"In order for us to change the world Danny we need your spectral essence, mine won't work the way the master intends it to." Morgan admitted.

"You my essence to change the world?" Danny asked.

Morgan nodded, "Think about it Daniel, a world without illness, no more tears, no more suffering, a world where everyone can live happily and free of fear and all I'm asking is for a little bit of you spiritual energy for it to become a reality."

Danny looked down at the floor uncertainly, "I'm not sure about this."

"But most of all you can be happy, and you won't have to worry about people discriminating against you or the ones close to you because you're different." Morgan added.

Danny took a long look inside of his soul and began deciding, Morgan smiled secretly he carefully maneuvered the conversation so instead of Danny feeling pressured he would be the one to agree to it. Danny looked back up at Morgan,

"Alright I'll do it, for the ones I love!" He said.

"Spectacular!" Morgan declared, "Come, lay down on this table here."

Danny silently laid down on the stone table in front of the menacing statue, "A future without war or death Danny, we can make it happen." The ghostly voice called out.

The smoke from the pit seeped out of the hole it was in and channeled across the floor and circled the table. The smoke rose up and engulfed Danny completely; Danny suddenly felt relaxed and began dozing off.

"Excellent!" Morgan thought, "The naïve fool doesn't suspect a thing!"

Danny was about to drift off to sleep when a jolt of pain inside his cranium sprang him awake; crying out he sat up and placed a hand on his forehead. Without warning gruesome images of torture and death of the human race filled his mind. Danny found himself in the middle of a town that looked like it had been hit by a neutron bomb, Danny could hear screams in the background and blood caked the floor. But the worst was yet to come, for in the distance Danny could see an enormous behemoth, which resembled that of the statue.

The behemoth reared its head back and roared, a wave of darkness shot out of its maw and covered the sky in shadow. The sound of a woman screaming brought Danny's attention to what was behind him, Danny turned and nearly screamed! There before him were the bodies of all of his loved ones! His parents, Tucker, and Jazz, their bodies badly mutilated were strewn about like crimson flower petals, they're eyes open and full of pain and agony. An evil laugh tore through the air and Danny saw something, which would haunt him for the rest of his life, Morgan stood on a boulder and waved the severed head of Samantha Manson through the air…

"NOOOO!" Danny cried and sprang up, the fog lifted and Danny faced Morgan.

"You're not trying to create a paradise!" He accused, "Your trying to destroy the earth and everyone in it!"

Clearly surprised Morgan stepped back, but his confidence was regained when he saw several ghostly figures floating about in the gloom. Morgan stepped towards Danny,

"Well Danny it seems as though you've discovered my true intent," He spat arrogantly, "but mark my words you will help me and my master one way or another!"

"Never!" Danny cried out defiantly, a blast of spectral energy narrowly missed Danny and he turned to see Scourge getting ready to fire another palm blast.

"Sorry kid I really do like you and I didn't want it to happen this way." Scourge admitted as he fired again.

Danny flew up into the air, only to have a wolf-like creature leap out of the darkness towards him, instinctively Danny shot a bolt of energy at the ravenous animal. The creature let out a growl of pain and was jolted backwards, hearing roars and snarls below Danny looked only to see more specters emerging from the shadows down on the ground.

"I can't fight them here." Danny realized, thinking fast he turned intangible and flew towards the surface.

Tyranus's rage knew no bounds, "After him fools!" He ordered, all of the specters tensed.

"Stand down!" Morgan commanded, confused but frightened the remaining ghosts remained still.

"What!" Tyranus roared, not frightened Morgan bowed before his master.

"Forgive me sire but I sense five powerful entities the Teen Titans on the surface." Morgan explained.

"And your point exactly?" Scourge chipped in.

"My point is when I last checked Daniel Fenton was a suspect wrecking havoc in the city." Morgan continued.

Scourge grinned, "You're going to let both sides fight it out and we make off with Raven as well as Danny."

"Precisely," Morgan added, "since our excellence requires the daughter of Trigon as well as Danny to complete the ceremony, I'm willing to let this plan be if our master is willing to."

Morgan looked back up at Tyranus, for several long seconds there was nothing but silence, "Very well than." Tyranus finally barked, "It will be handled your way Morgan."

Morgan chuckled, "You will not be disappointed your greatness." He reassured him.

Danny reached the surface and flew out into the air, "I have to get the others out of here!" He thought, "I have to-"

"RAAARGGHH!" An explosion knocked him out of the sky and Danny was sent spiraling towards an abandoned office building.

Danny crashed trough a filthy window and slammed into a plaster wall. Danny groaned and rubbed his head.

"What was that?" He asked himself sitting up.

A man wearing a red and black outfit with a black cape and mask leapt through the window. He was wielding a staff of some sort and a symbol of what looked like a hawk was on his chest. The man glared down at Danny,

"So you're the one whose been terrorizing the city." He accused.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? Dude you have it all wrong." He tried to reason with him.

The wall near Danny collapsed inward and a giant of flesh and metal stepped into the office building,

"Do we?" He asked, stepping next to the man in the black cape.

A snarling lion made its way up the steps near Danny, but something was odd about this particular beast.

"It's green!" Danny realized.

The lion growled and transformed, Danny watched in awe as the animal morphed into a handsome young man with green skin, the man was dressed what looked like a black and violet one piece suit which resembled armor. He stood over Danny,

"I'm going to say this only once," He declared.

A woman dressed in a blue hood and cowl stepped appeared from out of nowhere behind the man with green skin, she tenderly put her arms around him and Danny saw resentment and pity in her eyes.

"Give up now." She finished for him.

Just when Danny thought he had seen enough the roof above him exploded and a beautiful woman with lustful long red hair and jade green eyes fell into the room beside the being with the bird symbol on his chest. Like the woman before her she too placed her arms around his, unlike the other woman she looked quite concerned Danny.

"This can't be the one," Starfire thought, "someone so young couldn't do those things to our city."

"Who the heck are you guys?" Danny cried out.

"We're the Teen Titans." Robin spoke for all.

"And your in a lot of trouble kid." Cyborg added moving in.

"Great all wanted was to take some time off and have fun and I get this," Danny reflected sourly, "unbelievable. Un-freakin-liveable."


	11. Subduing A Phantom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ch.11 Subduing A Phantom

Through his one- piece mask Robin glared down at Danny, slowly he reached into his belt and held out a pair of handcuffs.

"Surrender and we'll go easy on you." Robin said.

"I can't let them take me." Danny decided quietly, "Too many lives are at stake."

Danny shuffled his feet and tried to stand.

"Stay still!" Cyborg growled angrily.

Danny leaned up against the wall and within seconds his body went intangible, Robin watched as he sank into the plaster with a smile on his face.

"Later guys!" Danny called out; his entire body disappeared into the green plaster of the wall.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?"

Danny phased through several floors before finally ending up on the concrete rooftop. His feet plopped on the solid ground and he searched for the hotel,

"Come on! Come on! Where is it?" He called out in frustration; enormous skyscrapers blocked his view from the rest of the city.

BAM! An enormous green hand shot out from under him, Danny had no time to react before the hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back into the building. Danny was flung onto the ground like a rag doll and hit his head hard. Dazed he stood up only to be backhanded by a hairy arm.

Danny dodged another oncoming blow and found the hairy face of a green ape growling down at him. The beast grunted and took another swing at Danny,

"Whoa! Where did this thing come from?" Danny asked himself as he dodged the blow.

Danny countered with a few finger blasts of ectoplasm; right before his eyes the hulking form of the gorilla changed and took on the sleek guise of a wolf. The ravenous canine dodged the oncoming blasts and leapt for Danny without even thinking Danny went intangible and the wolf passed right through him. Snarling the wolf turned to attack again, but Danny was quick and brought his heel down on the creature's head with incredible force. The force of the blow cause the floor beneath the wolf to give way and the canine fell into another floor level.

"AGGGGGHHH!" A deafening cry rang out.

Raven shot a blast of black aura at the hybrid and Danny was flung backwards. He crashed through several walls before landing on a moldy couch. Raven gave Danny no chance to recover she quickly fired several more dark blasts at him. Danny dodged and flew towards Raven-Danny tackled her and forced her down.

But Raven was an experienced fighter, she quickly rolled over as they were landing, using her leg strength she threw Danny off of her and quickly sprang to her feet. Danny stopped in mid air and dodged an oncoming crate.

"What the?" He said aloud.

Raven grinned, raising her arms in the air all of the objects in the room with them began to float.

"Oh great she can levitate objects now." Danny thought sarcastically.

With a movement of her wrist Raven sent the various objects flying towards Danny. Danny dodged the inanimate missiles and went intangible to keep a desk from crashing into him. The wall exploded from behind Danny and Cyborg slammed his fist into Danny. Danny let out a painful cry and was sent crashing down onto the floor, his body immediately fell through the maggot-infested wood and he fell into a new level.

Cyborg immediately fired his sonic cannon at the plummeting phantom. Danny dodged the blast and steadied himself. A roar alerted him to another's presence, a gigantic green rhino charged and hammered Danny on the side knocking him over. The rhino morphed into an ape like creature, and it stood over Danny growling.

"Get away!" Danny shouted, he sat up and fired a blast of energy into the creature's maw.

Gagging the ape fell to its knees, and began croaking. Danny sprang to his feet when another being tackled him. Robin flung Danny against the wall and whipped out his staff. He quickly jabbed the end of the rod into Danny's abdomen. Danny gagged and threw his arms around his stomach; the wind knocked out of him.

Robin brought the staff down again on Danny's skull, Danny felt the metal alloy smack into his cranium. Crunch! The pain was sharp and Danny struggled to remain conscious. Robin slugged Danny on the chin and Danny tumbled over.

"Going to give up now?" He asked.

With an insane cry Danny fired a blast of energy into Robin. Robin dropped the staff but amazingly was able to stay on his feet. Danny sat up and went airborne, Robin still stunned by the previous blast could do nothing as Danny drop kicked him. Danny's feet crashed into his chest, but Robin still refused to fall. With a swift motion of his hand Robin gave Danny a karate chop across the face.

Danny countered with a blow to the stomach. Out of nowhere a grisly paw swung for Danny's face.

"Whoa!" Danny called out and leapt back to keep his face from being shredded.

An enraged grisly bear charged and caught Danny's foot in it's jaws. In an instant the bear morphed into a alligator and Danny felt the incredible strength of it's jaws crushing his ankle. Danny let out a cry of pain and went intangible. When his foot was out of the reptiles mouth Robin flung several bird-o-rangs at Danny.

With expert marksmanship Danny shot down each and every one before they reached him. Cyborg leapt down from the hole in the roof and grabbed a hold of Danny. Danny threw his arms out breaking the grip Cyborg had on him, surprised at Danny's strength Cyborg stepped back to fire his cannon. Danny fired at Cyborg's arm, the weapon exploded and Cyborg stared in shock at the stump which was once his arm.

Raven appeared from the darkness behind Danny and chanted a spell. In an instant a black dome surrounded Danny, Danny let out a cry of defiance and threw his fists against the black aura dome. His attempts to escape were futile, the dome would not shatter.

"Don't bother trying to escape. You can't break through it." Raven explained.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, "Looks like we got you!" He declared.

"And don't think just because you're a kid that you'll be doing easy time." Cyborg added.

"We'll make sure your tried as an adult for your crimes." Robin stated coldly.

"Crimes!" Danny repeated, "What crimes?"

"Don't play stupid with us!" Cyborg barked.

"I'm serious I never meant to hurt anyone, you got it all wrong." Danny pleaded, "I'm not the bad guy, let me out and I'll explain everything!"

"Yeah nice one." Beast Boy snorted.

"Please let him speak." A soft voice whispered.

Starfire dropped down from the hole on the ceiling. Robin faced her.

"Let him speak?" He repeated in shock, "But Star he's a criminal, nothing but a-"

"I believe that he is different from the rest." Starfire cut him off.

Starfire looked up at Danny, "Tell us what is your name and where do you come from?"

Danny pressed up against the dome, "My name is Danny Phantom and I come from Ammityville."

"Danny Phantom," Starfire repeated, "tell me, why did you attack all of those people tonight?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt anybody, its been a while since I used my powers and I wanted to test them out." Danny answered truthfully.

"You were just testing out your powers?" Robin asked.

"Yes I was just testing out my powers, I prevented a few crimes but the media made it seem like I was the bad guy!" Danny continued, "Now please let me out I have to friends who are in danger!"

The dome faded from Danny and he landed on the floor, "In danger from who?" Raven asked.

"Others with abilities like mine." Danny said, "The curator of the Museum of Dark History isn't what he seems. He's actually part of some secret society that wants to take over the world!"

"What do you mean by 'others'?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ghosts." Danny said simply.

"Now it all makes since." Raven said aloud she turned to Beast Boy, "The little girl in the museum, she was a ghost."

"Danny nodded, the curator wants to resurrect some kind of ghost God from the spiritual world and he needs me to do so." Danny continued.

"There were inscriptions on the tablet on some statue in the museum that said the only way to resurrect the king of spirits is to use ectoplasm from a phantom and the blood of a devil." Raven said aloud.

Danny pointed to himself, "I'm that phantom."

"Your not actually believing this guy are you?" Cyborg asked, "I mean come on ghosts?"

"There were scriptures that told of this event," Raven hissed, "he deserves a chance."

"Okay I introduced myself, now who are you guys?" Danny asked.

"I am Starfire." Starfire pointed to herself.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy called out/

"Raven." Raven added.

"My names Cyborg." Cyborg grunted.

Robin let out a sigh, "And I'm Robin. Sorry if we roughed you up earlier."

Danny tensed up, "We can apologize later, right now I need to-"

CRASH! An enormous claw ripped open the roof to the building and snatched Raven.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out and leapt for her.

"Beast Boy!" Raven held out her hand to him, a shot rang out and Beast Boy flew back towards the ground.

Chuckling Scourge reloaded his weapon from the back of the Guardian.

"Come on let's go!" Scourge ordered, and in a flash the monstrous dragon began to fade away.

Beast Boy looked up just in time to see his loved one disappearing into nothing but air. Raven's face was locked in terror as her very body began to fade. Tears flooding both their eyes they both reached out to one another, before Raven completely vanished.

"No Raven!" Beast Boy cried out, he slammed his fists against the floor splintering the wood and wept, a river of tears fell from his eyes.

Danny felt his heart cringe, it was a heartbreaking scene. To have a loved one ripped away from you so suddenly. Starfire walked over Beast Boy and placed and arm around him. At that moment Danny heard a sinister giggle behind him, a cold chill passed over his body, his ghost sense was going crazy.

Suddenly Danny knew that their troubles were only beginning.


	12. Possession

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.12 Possession

Fully dressed Sam walked back and fourth in her hotel room, unable to sleep with her mind so troubled she pondered whether or not she should wake up Jazz, and discuss with her what she had seen. The image of Danny and Paullina kissing was still burnt fresh in her mind. Sighing Sam glanced over at her alarm clock-eleven fifty five, the midnight hour was close at hand. Deciding just to get on with it Sam headed for her door.

"Hopefully Jazz won't be _too_ upset if I wake her up at this hour." Sam thought.

Sam felt a blast of cold air and wrapped her arms around her body, which began shaking uncontrollably.

"Funny, did I leave the window open?" She thought.

Sam turned and saw flashing silver, screaming she ducked as the enormous axe crashed into the door only inches above her head and sliced a few strands of hair from her scalp. Sam heard laughter and saw that there was a hulking being in an dark mask leaning up against the wall next to her window. Executioner pointed a beefy finger at Sam,

"Samantha Manson." He roared.

"What do you want!" Sam shouted.

Executioner reached into his cloak and pulled out a long sharp dagger.

"It's time." Executioner growled, "For you to pass on!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Get away from me!" Starfire shouted at the ghastly apparition in front of her.

Judgment dodged a emerald green starbolt and put himself in a collision course with Danny. Danny performed a roundhouse kick and sent Judgment flying into the air, Judgment quickly regained control and sent an energy blast down on Danny. Danny quickly went intangible and the blast of energy passed right through him. The titans weren't so lucky and had to dodge and duck the downpour of debris which followed the blast.

"It's judgment day!" Judgment shouted summoning his spectral energy and molding it into an enormous ectoplasm ball.

"JUDGEMENT DAY!"

"Move!" Robin ordered to his teammates.

Judgment released the ball and the titans scrambled to get as far away from the blasting zone as possible. Only Danny remained, Starfire took notice and turned to go back for him. Robin grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"We have to go back for him!" She protested.

"It's too dangerous! I won't allow it!" Robin shouted.

"What is he doing?" Beast Boy asked himself as he watched Danny.

Danny had an amused look on his face as the ball came ever closer.

"Fool!" Judgment shouted triumphantly, "You'll be vaporized and your friends will be all alone."

"We'll see." Danny thought, "We'll see."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Get back here!" Executioner demanded reaching for Sam.

"No! Get away!" Sam protested and threw another vase into Executioner's face.

The vase crashed onto Executioner's cranium, whining he rubbed his head and turned away from Sam. Seeing an opening Sam dashed for the door when Executioner's hand darted out and caught her by the wrist. Executioner lifted her off of the ground and glared at her.

"You hurt me you stupid wench!" He shouted and flung Sam into the bathroom door.

Sam's body crashed through the door and she lay sprawled out, despite the great pain in her ribs Sam forced herself up to face her foe. She would not be taken willingly, if she was going to die, she was going to die fighting. Executioner rushed through the door with both fists in the air.

"I have you now!" He barked.

But Sam had other plans…with a swift kick she delivered a painful blow to Executioner's less protected body part. Whimpering like a baby Executioner doubled over and placed his hand on the bathroom toilet to hold himself up. Executioner turned to face Sam and saw something fly through the air.

"Oh no." He thought.

CRASH! The glass bottle shattered on Executioner's skull and the specter's head fell limply into the open toilet bowel. Sam watched as his body turned into a dense fog and disappeared.

"I have to warn the others!" Sam said to herself running out her door, "If ghosts are here trying to kill me, than there's a chance their after everyone else also. I wonder if Danny knows."

She knocked at Danny's door and when no one answered she began calling his name. Nothing. Cursing she continued down the hallway.

"Where could he have gone?" She thought, than she remembered-Paullina.

There was chance Danny was with Paullina, "If he won't warn everyone than I'll have to do it myself, now where's Jazz?" Sam decided.

Darting down several corridors Sam tried to remember Jazz's room number, "Was it 726? 346? 666? Great I can't remember, better find Tucker then."

Rounding a corner a skeletal hand dashed out from the darkness and swiped at her face, Sam stumbled and lost her footing. Falling down she found herself staring into the most horrible eyes imaginable. The creature let out a primal scream and leapt for her with claws outstretched. Fear taking over Sam fled down the opposite corridor and turned several corners.

SMACK! She ran into something blubbery and hard, an iron hand gripped her wrist. Mister Lancer dressed in a purple nightgown and hat held her firmly, Sam thought she would never be so glad to see the strict vice principal of Casper High.

"What in the name of Sam Hill do you think you're doing?" Lancer asked, "Do you have any idea what time it is? Running and screaming down the hallways, are you insane?"

"Mister Lancer please. We're all in danger." Sam reasoned.

"You're the only one in danger here!" Lancer barked, "In danger of getting expelled and getting thrown into a lunatic asylum!"

"Lancer please, that's quite enough." A gentle voice said.

Sam quickly recognized it, "Jazz!"

Dressed in nothing but a robe, Jazz unhooked Lancer's hand from Sam's wrist.

"What are you coming to her rescue now!" Lancer accused.

"This isn't how you get through to people." Jazz defended herself, "It just causes more tension and I'm sure that Sam has a reason for doing this."

"What's going on?" An angry Dash demanded walking towards Sam.

His angry mood quickly changed when he saw Jazz, and he lowered his head in submission and embarrassment. Paullina who had been following Dash stepped out from behind him.

"What's going on with all the screaming?" She demanded.

Tucker appeared soon after, "Am I missing something? I could hear Sam screaming from her room and when I went in there it looked like an atom bomb went off."

This added to Lancer's growing agitation, "Destroying private property also Miss Manson. I'll make sure you spend some time in jail also!"

"Would you just listen to me!" Sam shouted.

All was surprisingly quiet after and Lancer crossed his arms.

"Fine, explain to us what exactly is going on here."

Sam struggled to find the words that could explain what had just happened.

"I saw…a, a."

"A what?" Lancer asked.

Sam sense them all staring down at her, adding to her growing embarrassment.

"A ghost." Was all she could mutter.

Sam's response was laughter, groans, and worried glances. But by this time Lancer had had quite enough.

"Come on I'm taking you to the police." He growled and grabbed her wrist again.

"Forget that, take her to a mental hospital and throw away the key!" Paullina added.

"Hey Sam, was it the boogeyman?" Dash growled.

"Lancer wait, there's-"Jazz started.

"Don't start with me Miss Fenton!" Lancer snapped, "Unless you want me to report you to your college for defending a criminal!"

Tucker was going to protest when a strange gurgling sound echoed through the halls. Along with other otherworldly noises. Frightened Lancer stepped back.

"Is anybody there?" He called out.

"Anyone?"

Everyone grew alert to approaching footsteps, and then a scream was heard…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ready to give up?" Robin asked standing over Judgment.

The specters long dark robe was torn and his spiked crown was broken in many places. Ectoplasm poured out like blood on his many wounds, but the specter still managed to hang on to a flicker of defiance.

"Never!" He cried out, "You will never make me beg!"

Judgment leapt forward with his hands outstretched Cyborg who was closest to Robin shoved him out of the way just as a green flash of light erupted out of nowhere. When Robin fell to the floor he watched in horror as his friends body was flung about violently and he could hear Cyborg's chocked cries of agony as his body shook with compulsive tremors. All of a sudden Cyborg stood still and stood upright.

Only Danny knew the extent of what had just happened. And he stepped back and motioned the others to do the same.

"Oh no." He said aloud.

Cyborg turned to Danny, "Oh yes," He said in Judgments voice, "Let's see how long you last now that you're friends body and mind are mine."


	13. Final Judgment

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Note: In case I didn't refer to Judgment in the previous chapters, he's a different specter from Scourge; despite his name he's a weak enforcer of Tyranus.

Ch.13 Final Judgment

"Oh my God!" Cried a frightened student running down the hall as fast as he could.

"Get out of here!" Another one cried.

Confused and frightened Lancer let go of Sam to call to the students, "Hey, what's going on?"

"RAARRGGHH!" Echoed a frightening roar.

Sam, Tucker, Dash, Jazz, Paullina, and Lancer turned to face a creature that looked like it had crawled out of the bowels of hell. Warm blood spilling from his fangs Terror spread his massive wingspan within in the hallway and roared at the frightened humans before him. Lancer staggered back and so did Dash and that's when the specter struck. A bony claw knocked Dash and Lancer away while a grisly wing folded over Sam and Paullina.

"No!" Cried Jazz and she leapt for them.

Terror's wing closed over both of them and only Sam's hand was visible. Jazz grabbed for it and pulled with all of her might, it felt as though she were pulling against one hundred men as for Sam refused to come out. Snarling Terror swung his wing over all three of them and when he pulled it back they had vanished, Jazz's robe at his feet. Seeing that Jazz was gone Dash leapt to his feet.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted and dashed forward into a splendid front tackle.

Terror brushed Dash aside like he was a feather and Dash crashed into a wall headfirst falling into another room. Terror glared down at Tucker and Lancer who had embraced and were shaking uncontrollably.

"Please don't hurt me!" Lancer pleaded.

"Yeah man, its cool." Tucker added.

Growling Terror vanished in a cloud of thin mist. When he was gone Lancer released Tucker and stumbled back.

"What in the name of God was that!" He shouted.

Tucker walked over to a moaning Dash and examined him, "That Mister Lancer was your regular phantom from hell."

"But there's no such thing!" Lancer responded, "There is no such thing as a phantom, I must be going insane!" Lancer got on his hands and knees and started sobbing, "Oh God! My career as vice principal of Casper High is over! I'm going to go to a lunatic asylum!"

Tucker helped Dash to his feet, "Believe it or not that thing was real and they kidnapped my friends and we need to find him."

"_We?_" Lancer repeated.

Tucker motioned for Lancer to follow him, "Come on, we need to get Danny's parents over here!"

"Danny's parents?" Lancer puzzled, "What use could they possibly have to us?"

Tucker sighed, "Ghost hunters."

"Wait a minute that's it!" Lancer cried with joy, "I'll tell Danny's parents that their daughters been kidnapped by phantoms, they'll come down here to find them, its perfect! My job is saved!"

Tucker rolled his eyes than it hit him-Danny!

"Oh man is he okay?" Tucker thought.

Tucker handed Dash over to Lancer, "Take him, I need to go check on something!"

Dashing down the hallways Tucker came across Danny's room. The door had been ripped open and the room ransacked. A terrible realization hit Tucker-had Danny been kidnapped also? Going back to his room Tucker took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other line.

"Mister Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"Yes this is him, is that you Tucker?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mister Fenton, there's been an incident." Tucker said.

"What kind of incident?"

"Ghosts." Tucker said.

Jack's voice rose up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, but I'm afraid Danny and Jazz are missing. How long do you think it'll take for you to get to Jump City?"

"We'll be right there, MADDIE! Come one there's been a disturbance! We're needed in Jump City!" Jack shouted on the other line, "They fiends kidnapped our children!"

"Those ghouls better keep their undead ectoplasm hands off our Daniel and Jazzmen!" Maddie Fenton shouted.

"Move it woman! We need to go before they possess them!"

"Or suck the souls from their bodies!"

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment for years, now I get to use the Fenton ghost combat jet! Danny hang on we're coming!"

Jack hung up, Tucker stood dumbfounded, "They have a jet?"

Back at Amity Park

The house roof of the Fenton's split open, where the lab once was there was now a helipad. A high tech silicon jet was visible, Maddie Fenton was piloting and Jack was sitting next to her as co pilot.

"Thrusters on…main engine functional…weapons are charged…" Jack went on.

"Let's do this!" Maddie snarled.

"We're coming kids don't worry!" Jack shouted

Blue fire erupted from the engines and the Fenton Ghost Combat Jet took off into the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Cyborg snap out of it!" Starfire pleaded.

"So sorry," Judgment mocked, "Cyborg isn't here right now. But I'll answer."

Judgment fired Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire was hit and rocketed backward. A green bear leapt between him and Star Beast Boy roared and charged with claws flashing. His paws ripped into Cyborg's armor and shredded his circuits but an armored knuckle slammed into Beast Boy's cranium and rendered him unconscious. Robin being the only titan left standing threw several of his boomerangs at Cyborg.

They did little damage; letting out a battle cry Robin pulled out his combat staff and brought it down hard on Cyborg's forehead. Nothing. Not intending to let this stop him, Robin pelted Cyborg with a whirlwind of sharp blows with his staff, denting and shredding his metallic hide. Judgment brutally backhanded Robin and when he fell limp he caught him by the throat and began strangling him.

"Game over." Judgment whispered in Robin's ear.

"Not quite!" Danny shouted defiantly.

Before Judgment could react Danny leapt into Cyborg's body and began combating him for supremacy. Cyborg let go of Robin and he dropped to the floor, barely awake Robin watched as Cyborg's body was thrown into violent convulsions as the two phantoms battled for control. A green light exploded out of Cyborg and Danny had Judgment in his hands by the neck. Cyborg moaned and rubbed his head,

"It feels like I got beat up by…me."

"Damn you to hell!" Judgment shouted at Danny.

"What a coincidence!" Danny shouted, "That's where you're going!"

In an instant Danny fired a blast of energy directly into Judgments throat, severing his head. Screaming Judgment's ghostly form exploded into green flames and disappeared. When Judgment was gone Danny levitated to Robin and helped him to his feet.

"So you really are a good guy after all." Robin said to him.

"Told you so." Danny chuckled.

"But what are we going to do to find Raven?" Robin asked, "Can you lead us to her?"

Danny frowned, "No, but I think I know where we can find the answers we need."

Danny looked over at the beaten titans and grinned nervously, "But first, you guys need to take five!"


	14. Mole in the System

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.14 Mole in the System

"This can't be happening!" Danny shouted.

Cyborg glanced over at him, "Any more bright ideas?"

"They burnt it." Beast Boy said, "Nothings left."

Below them what was left of the Museum of Dark History was being smothered by flames. The local fire department tinkered feverishly to stamp out the inferno to keep it from spreading. Danny had no doubt that Morgan had done this.

"He must of knew I was coming, so he got rid of whatever evidence he had." Danny said.

"That's just great!" Beast Boy shouted, "How are we going to find Raven now?"

"Perhaps we can use something in her library, a spell to locate her." Starfire suggested.

"Finding one spell in a library as big as hers, that's going to take time." Cyborg said.

"Time we don't have." Robin added.

"Look we just can't sit around and do nothing!" Beast Boy shouted, "We have to find her!"

"Beast Boy I'm doing all I can, but you need to have patience." Danny said.

"Don't tell me to be patient! My girlfriends missing and we have no idea where to start looking. Do you even have the slightest idea, how much Raven means to me?" Beast Boy growled.

"Look I know what you're going through, believe it or not this has happened to me before. I swear I will do everything in my power to find Raven and stop those specters, but I need you to stay with me." Danny replied.

Danny felt a cold chill in his heart; if the ghosts had kidnapped a member of the Teen Titans, than there's a chance that they might go after his loved ones to get to him. Danny wasn't about to take any chances with a possible kidnapping. He had to check on the others just to make sure they were safe.

"Danny, are you okay, you look ill?" Starfire asked.

"Guys, I need to go check on something." Danny said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked, "I thought you were going to help us find Raven."

"If they kidnapped Raven then there's a chance that they might go after my friends also. I need to check to see if they're okay."

Robin answered hesitantly, "If it means that much to you than do it, but don't take too long."

Robin handed Danny a communicator with a _T_ initial on it, "If anything looks out of place call us, a maps built into it also, so you'll be able to find our headquarters."

"Thanks, I promise I won't take too long, I swore to find Raven and I intend to make good on my word." Danny replied before flying off.

Back at the Hotel in Danny's Room 

"My parents!" Danny shouted in disbelief, "You called my parents!"

Tucker motioned for him to quite down, "You really didn't leave me much of a choice, I thought you were kidnapped like Jazz, Paullina, and Sam."

"Sam, Jazz, and Paullina were kidnapped? By who?" Danny shouted.

"Ghosts, they kidnapped them and took off to only God knows where, I checked to see if you were okay, saw that you weren't in you're room and thought you were kidnapped also." Tucker explained.

"Did anyone else see the ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Lancer, Dash, and a couple of hotel guests that checked out a while ago." Tucker reported.

"Lancer and Dash saw them!"

"Why are they after you?"

"What?"

"The ghosts, why are they after you? I thought we had captured them all and sent them back to the ghost dimension."

Danny decided to come clean, "Okay Tucker, I have to be honest with you. Ever since we left the airport I was being stalked by this ghost gangster. At first I thought I could handle it, what I wouldn't tell you guys wouldn't hurt you. It seemed like he only wanted me."

"Danny I think I have the right to know when a ghost is stalking my friend! What did he want with you?"

"He talked about a utopian civilization, with no pain and suffering. And he needed me to make it come true."

"What happened?"

"It was a trap, he set me up with Morgan Deprea."

"Whoa Morgan Deprea? The Museum curator?"

"Yeah he's a ghost hybrid, he wanted me to awaken some almighty force. I escaped and that's probably why they kidnapped Sam."

"To lure you back to them. Do you have idea where she's at?"

"Not a clue." Danny responded than an idea hit him, "Maybe my parents can help out after all, they can track ghosts with their technology. Tucker I need you to be my mole."

"Your what?" Tucker asked.

"I need you to keep me informed on what my parents are doing, if they find any clues to where Sam is let me know." Danny instructed.

"I have some walkie talkies in my room, I'll go get them." Tucker announced.

After disappearing for a brief period of time, Tucker returned with two small portable walkie talkies. He handed one to Danny while he tested the other by talking into it. Danny heard what sounded like a jet plane land in the middle of the street. Peeking outside his surprise was unimaginable when he saw a white jet with an anti-phantom sigh panted on its jets, and his burly father climbing out of the pilot cockpit.

"Okay they're here," Danny said, "I have to split."

"Wait!" Tucker said, "I thought you were going to hang around."

"No, I have other things I need to take care of. Remember keep me informed on what's going on." Danny said before disappearing.

Tucker waited a few moments before walking out of Danny's room and down the hall.

"I've dealt with Danny's parents before," Tucker reasoned with himself, "They haven't hunted ghosts in years."

"How bad could working with them be?"


	15. SpyingKinda

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.15 Spying…Kinda

Beast Boy who had assumed the form of a wolf, carefully patrolled the roof of the tower. It had been a brutal evening, on watch for Danny he lifted his head to sniff the air. When he spotted something black and white flying through the air. Danny landed on the rooftop beside him, Beast Boy returned to his human state.

"So what did I miss?" Danny asked.

"Not much," Beast Boy replied, "We haven't been able to find any leads on the specters that took Raven, when they burnt the museum whatever clues to their whereabouts were taken with them."

"I think I might have a lead," Danny said.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Really? What is it?"

Danny diverted his eyes, "trust me, you're not going to like it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Whaooo!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he loaded the last of the equipment into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, "Baby, it's been years since we've done this!"

"Just like old times," Maddie added, "Now let's hunt down those ghouls that took our children!"

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jack replied holding the door open for her.

Tucker silently walked up to Jack, "Mister Fenton." He said.

Jack turned to him, "What is it Tucker? We have to go. Danny and Jazz's lives are at stake and we're the only ones that can help them."

"Actually mister Fenton," Tucker said, " I was wondering if I might actually be able to tag along."

"Absolutely not!" Jack answered, "You'd be putting yourself in mortal danger and we won't allow anything to happen to you."

"I know but I'm Danny's best friend and-"

"Tucker, you're not going, and that's final." Jack said.

"Great, how am I supposed to fill Danny in now?" Tucker asked himself walking behind the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

Tucker spotted an open hatch in the back of the vehicles trunk, looking around to see if Jack or Maddie weren't around he climbed onto the back of the assault van and was about to slip himself in when he felt a hand of iron close around his shirt.

"He caught me!" Tucker realized only to see the face of Dash Baxtar.

"What do you want?" Tucker whispered.

"I want to come with you." Dash said simply.

"But why?" Tucker asked.

"I want to make sure that Jazz is safe, like you want to make sure Danny is safe." Dash said in a noble tone.

Tucker weighed his options, if he let Dash in he couldn't talk to Danny fill him in on what his parents were doing. But if he didn't Dash would probably make a scene and expose him.

"There has to be another way," Tucker thought, he spotted the hatch, "perfect."

"Come on Dash, I'll help you up." Tucker said giving him his hand.

Dash stuck his head through the opening when all of a sudden Tucker slammed it down on his skull. Dash moaned and fell forward onto of Tucker, unconscious.

"Not the way I planned it." Tucker thought, "but it worked."

"We'll Lancer we can assure you that you're students will be back safe and sound." Jack reassured the school staff member.

"Thank you mister Fenton and let me know how it goes." Lancer told him before the van drove off with Tucker in the back.

Lancer walked back into the lobby, "Now boys you're friends will be found shor-"He noticed that there was no one sitting on the couches, Tucker and Dash were gone, "Where are they?" Lancer screamed.

Back at Titans Tower

"Testing…testing…" Danny heard Tucker on the walkietalkie, "I'm here Tuck what is it?"

"I'm in the back of your parents Ghost Assault thingie and I'll let you know if something comes up." Tucker said moving about the various ghost equipment silently to get closer to hear the Fenton's talking.

"Aha!" Jack cried triumphantly, "I've found a large ghost presence on radar. It's in the woodlands not too far from the city."

"Danny," Tucker said, "I have something."

"What?" Danny answered.

"They've found a large ghost presence in the forest not too far from the city." Tucker reported.

"Can you be more specific?" Danny asked.

A bloodcurdling howl echoed through the night and something large and heavy fell on top of the vehicle, Jack slammed on the brakes.

"Sweet Marian!" He exclaimed, "What in Sam hill was that?"

The creature moved around on the roof of the vehicle and Tucker picked his communicator.

"Houston," He whispered, "We have a problem."

A grisly claw ripped through the thick metal plating of the modified RV, both the Fenton's screamed.

"Make that a big, hairy problem with foot long claws!" Tucker added.

Savage moved his enormous paw around within the RV, he could smell the delicious aroma of their fear. Licking his chops, it was time to kill.


	16. Trapped

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.16 Trapped

Something filthy and ragged scurried across Paullina's face, screaming she shot to her feet as the flea- infested rodent fell off her chin and landed with a soft plop in a nearby puddle of water. She examined her surroundings: she was in a dungeon of some kind, the walls were plastered with dirt and muck, rusted iron bars were in front of her, rodents scurried across the loathsome stone floor while muddy water fell like a small waterfall from an opening in the roof-twenty feet up. The only light in the room was a dimming oil lantern set on a rotted oak table on the other side of the bars. Another rat scurried next to Paullina, rubbing against her delicate ankle with its dirty fur. Screaming again Paullina threw herself against the iron bars and cried aloud, hoping-praying, that something or someone would wake her from this nightmare.

"Don't bother, we've already tried to break through them. There's no way out." Sam said flatly stepping out from the shadows accompanied by Jazz.

Paullina turned to her, "Where am I?" Paullina cried, "What is this? Am I dreaming?"

"I can assure you this is not a dream," Jazz explained, "We're being held captive."

"By who?" Paullina asked.

"Funny you should ask." Terror materialized on from out of thin air from the other side of the dungeon bars.

Paullina backed near Sam, only to meet a wicked elbow. Angry at the slut for what she did with Danny and at that situation at hand Sam slammed her fists on the iron bars.

"What do you want?" She demanded, anger had replaced all traces of fear.

"Why should I tell a miserable wench like yourself?" Terror spat, "It will all be over soon enough."

"What will be over?" Jazz asked.

"The age of man shall fall and the Earth will belong to those who preside in the realm of death, the ghost king is coming. And there is nothing that anyone can do that stop the extinction of the human race." Terror hissed.

"The ghost king?" Sam repeated.

"Enjoy your time here little humans," Terror cackled, "When the master is free from his prison, you human whores will be the first to become prey to his hunger for souls."

With that Terror faded once again. Paullina sat up eyes popping.

"Ghost king! What is going on?"

Sam leaned against the bars of the cell and fell to the floor, embracing her knees. Frightened Paullina pressed the matter further.

"Come on! Our lives are at stake here! We need to escape!"

"Our lives are at stake?" Sam repeated, "Since when do you care about others Paullina?"

Paullina paused, "What?"

"You heard me!" Sam screamed, "Since when does a little bitch like you give a damn about other people!"

"Sam what's wrong with you?" Paullina asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Sam snapped, "I saw you with Danny! I know everything!"

Paullina stepped back; Sam knew what had happened between her and Danny. Sam sat up and walked towards Paullina, Paullina held her hands up defensively.

"I get kidnapped and now I'm going to die with the same slut that slept with the one I cared about." Sam raised her hand as to strike Paullina.

Paullina let out a startled whimper, Sam heard it and stopped. Sighing Sam turned and walked to the other side of the dungeon.

"If we're going to die, I at least want to have a few minutes of peace." She confessed.

Leaning her head against filthy stone, she focused solely on the dimming light of the oil lamp. Paullina began to break down, her sobs and peeps grew louder. Jazz looked over at Sam with questioning eyes, in an instant the lamp went out and the room went dark. The hole in the roof provided a little of the moons radiance near Sam, the entire room was engulfed in shadow, just as the world would soon be.


	17. Savaged

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.17 Savaged

"Get off of my car you foul beast!" Jack Fenton hollered at grisly animal-like specter at the top of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Wasting no time Jack produced an anti-ghost gun and fired several rounds. Savage's lips curled back in a twisted beastly version of a grin and leapt off of the roof. The rounds Jack fired missed Savage and struck the hull of the van. Inside Tucker ducked as a round whizzed passed his head.

"This is insane!" He told himself, "Why did I ever agree to go along with this in the first place!"

The vehicle rocked back and fourth, Tucker glanced out a shattered window and realized that Savage was underneath the van: the vehicle was being lifted off of the ground. With a primeval scream Savage hurled the Fenton Assault Vehicle at Jack. Jack quickly leapt to the ground and the vehicle crashed into the forest.

Screaming Tucker held onto what he could before the van crashed into the forest. He was flung back like a rag doll when the van hit a nearby tree and rolled to a stop. When the van was still Tucker felt dazed, he rubbed the back of his throbbing skull only to discover his head was split open; he was bleeding from a massive wound in his head. Tucker wasn't sure if he had lost a lot of blood or if his skull was fractured, but his vision was blurring. And his breath was coming in slow gasps.

Looking up he saw something that made him think he was crazy, sitting in front of him was young girl no more than eleven with red ribbons in her hair and glittering blonde hair. Her skin was unusually pale; her pale blue eyes seemed to stare right through him. Tucker felt himself falling into a trance, his mind slipping away from reality.

Giggling playfully, she reached out to him, Tucker took her hand and remembered no more…

Covering her husband Maddie Fenton fired at Savage with a bazooka-like weapon, this time the blast radius was larger than the previous weapon and Savage could not dodge in time. The specter let out a cry of pain as anti-ghost matter ripped through his ectoplasm body.

"Does that hurt?" Maddie called out firing again, "Because this is just the start of what I'm going to do to you!"

Snarling, Savage rushed her and flung her to the ground. Maw open wide revealing deadly fangs, Savage moved in for the kill when Jack fired directly into the beasts open mouth. Ectoplasm blood oozing from the wound Savage coughed and held his burning jaw.

Ignoring the pain Savage charged and slammed directly into Jack, knocking his weapon away. Pinning the ghost hunter up against the trunk of a tree with one hand, while he slashed at Jack with another. Huge paws ending in ungodly claws ripped deep into Jack's chest. Cringing in pain, Savage was about to rip Jack in two when another blast of energy hammered Savage from behind.

Losing his balance Savage released Jack and stumbled to the ground. Maddie held up her gun triumphantly.

Infuriated Savage leapt to his feet. A second blast hit Savage directly in the chest and the beast flew into the air, Savage let out a snarl of annoyance before disappearing into mist. The forest was suddenly in dead silence.

"I guess we got him." Maddie said.

Jack grew aware of snapping twigs, and readied his gun.

"Don't be so sure."

A howl ripped through the once silent night, followed by feral roars and bellows. There was the sound of branches snapping, and heavy pounding on the ground. An eerie green light surrounded the ghost hunters. Slowly the lights began taking on familiar shapes and revealed a legion of creatures once slaughtered by man come back for revenge amongst the trespassers.

The forest outside was covered with glowing spectral animals: wolverines, bears, wolves, and mountain lions. All of them had the same lust for blood in their cold, empty eyes. Jack gnashed his teeth together and backed up by Maddie when he saw the fearsome army of ghosts. The duo quickly became surrounded by a sea of claws and fangs.

A familiar howl was heard and Savage reappeared up in the safety of an old oak tree. Jack and Maddie passed a hateful gaze at the creature. Licking his fangs Savage howled and all of the evil spirits of the forest pounced on the ghost hunters. Jack fired at an oncoming black bear while Maddie shot a rapid oversized wolverine. A ghostly cougar leapt on top of Jack and knocked his weapon away, Jack took the beast by the paws but he was slowly being forced to the ground.

A green blast ripped the creature in two and the cougar faded into nothing. Maddie flashed him a thumbs up and Jack reached into his jacket.

"Enough!" He called out.

Jack flung a grenade-like object from his hand; it landed into the brush nearby and exploded. Instead of fire strange blue particles oozed out of the grenade in all directions. When the particles made contacts with the animal specters their ectoplasm flesh began to melt and burn. From his perch in the tree Savage's back blossomed with sudden understanding as his children were burned alive below him; anti-ghost particles, the Fenton's had deployed a bio-logical weapon against his kind.

Snarling Savage leapt into the air hoping to remain in the safety of the trees to avoid the poisonous mist below-BAM! An energy blast ripped through Savage's forearm completely severing his right arm. Losing his balance Savage fell into the mist, his flesh began burning on contact with the particles. Howling in pain Savage's body thrashed around violently in the mist of poison, he desperately tried to get to his feet or at least crawl away. But it was no use; the poisonous acid was burning away the muscles and bones of his spectral being. Savage let out one last mutilated howl of unspeakable agony before finally sinking into the sea of acid.

Jack and Maddie stood, watching the whole ordeal and completely unharmed by the particles around them. When the air was finally clear, before them smoldering, like a skinned animal casually cast on the side the road there was the remains of Savage. His fur was burnt off his body, skin was scorched and ghostly muscle exposed, his legs were gone along with bits and pieces of his jaw. And it looked as though his right eye were missing; it had completely melted from its socket.

Jack motioned for Maddie to stay behind him, quietly he poked and prodded Savage's remains with the barrel of his gun, there was no movement.

"I think he's gone." Jack said flatly putting his gone away.

"RAARGGH!" Savage sprang to life, claw extended he swapped at Jack's face with a blow that surely would have cut his head clean off his shoulders.

"Don't think so!" Cried a defiant voice.

In an instant Danny flew out of nowhere and brought his knee down hard on Savage's cranium. Stunned Savage's claw fell limply to the floor, producing an ectoplasm ball Danny held the glowing energy directly on Savage's forehead.

"Sorry, but you're one species that deserves to be endangered!" Danny growled before firing.

Savage's head was blown straight off at point blank range. His body faded into nothing soon after. Danny stood triumphantly.

Instead of hearing the gratitude of a parent, Danny heard two guns load and rounds being cocked inside of magazines. Maddie and Jack held their weapons at Danny.

"Idiot!" Danny mentally scolded himself, "They don't know it's you because I'm in my ghost form!"

"So much as move I'll blow you in two!" Jack warned.

"Alright ghost, tell us where our son is and your fate wont be _too _agonizing." Maddie added.

Danny stepped back, "Okay, let's just step back and take a deep breath…we can work this out-I hope."


	18. Awaiting Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.18 Awaiting Death

Danny raised his hands defensively as his father raised his weapon.

"Don't move." Jack warned, "After all these years of hunting you in Amity Park, I finally have you."

Jack's finger tightened on the trigger of his weapon and Danny stepped back fearfully.

"You may have escaped me back home, but this time I finally have you Ghost Boy. Your reign of evil ends here."

"Look there's been a mistake-"Danny started.

"There is no mistake, you're one of the ghosts that's been terrorizing this defenseless city, and we're going to send you back into the black void from where you came!" Maddie declared.

Thinking quickly Danny went intangible and his parents open fired, green blasts of energy passed through his body harmlessly, while Jack and Maddie looked around wildly for their quarry. A boomerang-like blade flew from out of nowhere and cut the two ghost hunter's weapons in two.

"Relax, he's with us." Robin leapt from his hiding place in a nearby pine tree.

"And who are you?" Jack asked turning to him, Danny reappeared in front of them.

Robin held out his TT communicator, " My name is Robin. I'm a Teen Titan; a superhero, and this ghost is assisting me and my team in apprehending a dangerous cultist."

"Robin?" Jack repeated, "Batman's sidekick?"

Robin nodded.

"And you say that this ghost knows something about what's going on around these parts?"

"Yes." Robin answered truthfully, "This ghost has agreed to lead us to the ones that kidnapped those teens in the hotel."

"You can't trust him!" Jack shouted pointing at Danny, "He's a ghost! Ghosts exist solely to prey on the living and strike terror into the hearts of men!"

"Maybe so," Robin replied, "But this one is…different."

"Different? You trust him just because you think he's different! You can't trust them! Me and my family have hunted them for years! They're nothing but fiends! This one especially!"

Though the words injured him, Danny resisted the urge to shout out his identity and remained silent.

"Look I don't know what crimes he has committed in the past, but I need him now. He's all I have to finding those kids and bringing them home."

Both hunter's glared at Danny than Robin, "Our kids are the ones that are missing, and we want them back."

"I understand that, but-"Robin started.

"We're coming with you." Maddie said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"We're coming with you, our kids are missing and we want to make sure that they're home safe and sound. And the only way to do that is to make sure that this ghost remains truthful." Maddie said.

"Let's be reasonable, you can't possibly be-"

"We're coming with you whether you like or not." Jack said firmly.

Robin stood silently, "Very well then, since you two are ghost hunters you could be of use."

"Our vehicle was hurled into the woods, most of the equipment within is most likely scrap metal, do you have an tech with you?" Jack asked.

"_Our vehicle was hurled into the woods" _the words burnt through Danny's mind, "Tucker!" he realized.

"My friends will be arriving shortly, they'll bring what you need."

Seeing his chance Danny slipped away from his parents and Robin.

"Excellent," Jack said, he turned to where Danny originally was, "as for you…where did he go?"

"Oh God no!" Danny shouted when he saw the wreckage of the Fenton van.

The vehicle had caught fire and was alive with raging flames, moving forward towards the wreckage Danny faced the grim truth; Tucker was gone.

Trying not to cry, Danny turned from the wreckage only to see them-a trail of footprints leading away from the crash site deeper into the woods. Realizing that Tucker may still be alive Danny let out a sign of relief. But something was wrong, the spot where the vehicle had fallen was not that far off from the road behind Danny.

"Wouldn't Tucker head towards the road rather than deeper in the forest?" Danny asked himself.

An icy, dead wind blew in Danny's face along as he faced the forbidden woods before him. Danny sensed a strange yet ancient presence close by.

"Something isn't right here." Danny said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugggh." Tucker slowly slipped back into consciousness.

His stomach was in knots and his head felt two sizes too big, he tried to rub his eyes but he couldn't move his arms…or legs.

"Huh!" Tucker peeped in horror, the teen's hands and legs were clamped together with iron chains while his body was suspended upside down on a thick chain.

"Where am I?" Tucker thought, "Why can't I remember anything."

Twisting around Tucker only saw frightful glimpses of his dungeon surroundings. His eyes darted sideways desperately looking for a way out, his eyes passing over the remains of those that never found it.

Face towards the floor Tucker made a desperate attempt to escape from his restraints when he saw Dash on the floor a few feet away from him, the former football star was chained to the wall and was still out cold.

"Dash!" Tucker shouted, "Dash come one wake up!"

CLANK! Something metallic fell on the floor, Tucker's attention was drawn away fro Dash and towards the gleaming silver object on the floor; his eyes wide eyed with horror at the realization of what it was-a serrated dagger.

Tucker felt a cold blast of air from behind along with a harsh, sadistic laughter. A dark shadow passed over Tucker's face, time seemed to stop as Tucker was frozen in untold terror. When his assailant picked up the knife below it and held its sharp edge to his face, Tucker began to wonder whether he would see the light of day again…


	19. the Village

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.19 the Village

Danny: placed in front of the group of heroes led the way through the pitch black forest, all the while guarding his face with his arms against the dangling claws of branches. His ghost sense was going crazy; there was a massive spectral presence nearby. And where there were specters, there was bound to be Sam and the others.

Danny clawed his way through some thick foliage and exposed a clearing on the other side, the forest had ended.

"What is it?" Robin asked stepping beside Danny.

They were standing on a ravine, below them desolate, rotted, and utterly lifeless was an abandoned century's old village. Danny's ghost sense was going haywire.

"There's something down there." He said, "Something evil."

"Looks deserted to me." Cyborg said, "And my scanners aren't picking up anything unusual."

"We should search it just the same." Beast Boy said blindly pushing past the others to start his way down.

"He wishes to find Raven." Starfire said, attempting to justify her friend's actions.

"Anger is blinding him, if we are to find whoever is responsible for these kidnappings, we must rely on our head, not our heart." Robin replied.

"He's lost someone too?" Jack asked Starfire.

"Yes, our friend- Raven was also among those kidnapped." Starfire replied.

"Well we're not going to find them if we're standing around here talking." Cyborg announced, "Let's start down."

Before Danny could fly, Jack pulled him aside while the titans were starting down.

"Look ghost." He spat, "Those kids have lost someone too, and if you try any funny business I won't hesitate to blow you back to oblivion! Understand me?"

"Keep your finger off the trigger of your gun Jack," Danny replied, "I'll help you find them."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Tucker screamed.

Executioner brought the dreadful dagger closer to the young teens face, laughing like a madman.

"Such a loud one!" Executioner scoffed, "I'm going to have cut your tongue off!"

With that Executioner grabbed Tucker's face with his beefy hand and forced the tongue out of his mouth. With his other hand he brought the blade closer and closer to the tongue's pink surface.

"Enough!" Roared a voice.

Executioner turned to find the furious face of Morgan, "Release him." The hybrid specter demanded.

Executioner unwillingly released Tucker, "We have some uninvited guests, I want you and the Lost Ones to greet them."

"What happened to Savage?" Executioner asked.

With rage filled eyes, Morgan reached out and grabbed the bulky Executioner by the neck as though to throttle him.

"You dare question my orders?" He roared, "Go out and defend our home, either you die in battle or by my hand. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Executioner peeped before disappearing.

"Morgan Deprea?" Tucker cried in disbelief, "You're involved in this?"

Morgan stood by the teen, "Oh yes I have been for quite some time now. I stumbled across this village when I was hiking through the woods one faithful afternoon along with a secret burial ground long forgotten by time. It was there I discovered him and all the legion of souls that he had devoured over the centuries, including the ones that had settled on his sacred ground. Seeing that I was different from the rest he offered to lift me from this world of insects in exchange for one thing."

"What?" Tucker asked in growing horror.

"What is it that every soul longs to be Tucker? Every soul longs for freedom. Freedomto conquer,freedomto devour,and the freedom to reign."

Morgan stepped into the shadows, "And when my master is awakened you and your other friends will be the first knee's to bow to my masters eternal dynasty of despair."

Morgan disappeared in the gloom while Tucker remained still trying to piece together what was happening. All the while a warm liquidly substance spread throughout his trousers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello is anybody out here?" Cyborg called out in the empty village.

There were only echoes, Danny looked around cautiously, his ghost sense was going crazy for a moment but now there was nothing.

"Let's start searching there." Beast Boy said pointing to a run down church in the middle of the town.

A fog bank rolled in from out of nowhere and completely engulfed the village, unable to see in front of them. The titans and the ghost hunters stood together.

"That is so weird; this wasn't here a little while ago." Maddie said.

Danny's back tensed up; his ghost sense was going crazy again.

Around them dozens of things began to take shape; pale faces dressed in puritan style garments, from the dead look in their eyes and the snow white skin Danny knew that they were not among the living. CLANK! A enormous axe narrowly missed Danny and landed in the ground next to him.

From atop the safety of a rooftop Executioner glared down at the small group of heroes, "Destroy them!" He commanded his legions, "Destroy them all!"

The pale faces around the titans grew skeletal and disfigured, fingertips grew into sharp talons and teeth became serrated fangs. Snarling like a pack of ravenous animals the inhabitants of the ghost town leapt towards what would soon be their meals for the evening.


	20. Bait

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.20 Bait

Raven: Unconscious and unaware of the evil about to take place lay still on a stone platform before the towering statue of the Ghost King himself. Morgan appeared out of thin air and knelt beside her-his eyes took in her radiance.

He began brushing her silky, violet hair with his hand, when he grew bored with this he traced her supple lips and delicate face. He smiled to himself:

"Such a same, really. That something so beautiful must be sacrificed for my cause-still your passing will grant me what I have always desired."

Scourge appeared behind him:

"Take the one named Sam and use her as bait to lure Danny and Danny alone, down to this ceremonial chamber. We can use her to get to him; with her life in peril the boy will surely do what we want him to. His love for her will be his downfall." Morgan instructed.

"Will I be able to kill the boy afterward?" Scourge asked with a sinister grin.

Morgan turned to him, "When the ceremony is complete and our lord and master has finally awaken, you may do with him as you please."

Back Outside:

"Eat this!" Jack hollered firing his guns at everything in sight, Maddie fired flung several grenades into the attacking army.

Robin had already whipped out his staff and was taking on dozens of ghosts at a time, from above Starfire rained deadly star-bolts down onto the lost souls. Beast Boy morphed into a Triceratops and began mowing down dozens of the creatures while Cyborg freely pummeled any specter foolish enough to oppose him. The defeated ghouls fell to the ground and dissolved into a thin layer of fog.

"This won't take long!" Cyborg declared confidently.

While the others were fighting the little dogs, Danny faced-off with Executioner on the rotted rooftops of the abandoned village, quickly dodging Executioner's swings with his axe Danny saw an opening and drove his fist directly into the oversized brute's ribcage. Stunned, but still up and willing to fight, Executioner savagely backhanded Danny causing the halfa to fall the ground below.

"Ooof!" Danny let out a painful gasp of air when he cold, rocky soil.

Danny didn't have time to recover, for he was alerted by a furious cry from above and saw Executioner-axe in front of him leaping down towards him. Thinking quickly Danny went intangible and the ghost's weapon cut into dirt and not flesh. Before Executioner could react Danny pummeled the brute with a vicious series of right hooks and uppercuts. With a furious cry, Danny summoned a great deal of his ghost energy, aimed, and fired.

The force of Danny's blast rocketed Executioner forward and into a nearby cottage. At first there was nothing but silence prior to the enormous blast, when suddenly the debris exploded in all directions and stepping out of the rubble, glowing green with ghostly energy was Executioner. Danny was ready to assume combat when he saw something on the corner of his eye-in the middle of the doorway of the old church stood a familiar figure holding …Sam!

"Sam!" Danny called out.

Gagged, Sam could do little more than kick feebly trying to escape the powerful grasp of the one who held her. Grinning, Scourge stepped back into the gloom of the church.

"If you really want her, come and get her!" He taunted Danny before disappearing with Sam.

"Sam!" Danny shouted again making a run for it.

A beefy fist slammed into his face, with such force it was a miracle Danny's jaw didn't shatter. Dazed Danny fell to the ground, Executioner stood over him, axe raised over his head.

"I have you now." Executioner declared and brought down the axe.

Danny put his arms over his head defensively. Seeing Danny was in trouble Starfire swooped down from above with her arms in front of her.

"You shall not harm my friend!" She cried defiantly.

Charging at full speed Starfire crashed into Executioner with unbelievable force, the sheer power of collision was enough to send the hulking ghost flying into the nearby woods. Starfire offered Danny her hand up.

"Thank you." Danny said taking it.

Starfire giggled, "You are most welcome."

"I saw something in that church." Danny explained pointing to the once sacred building, "A ghost stepped out of the shadows, he had one of my friends in his arms."

Starfire glanced over at the abandoned church.

"You are certain of this?"

"No doubt."

"Than, let us begin our search."

"What about the others?"

Starfire whipped out her communicator, "Robin, come in."

"Kind of busy right now Star!" Robin answered.

"Danny has informed me that he saw one of his friends at the abandoned church, meet us inside."

"We're fighting a war Star!" Robin replied, "You can't expect us to leave the Fenton's out here alone against these odds!"

Jack had overheard the entire conversation, "Rescue our kids." He told Robin.

Robin glanced at him with uncertain eyes and then at the approaching horde of hungry ghouls, "Don't worry about us," Maddie reassured him, "get our kids to safety, we'll deal with the likes of them."

"Alright then," Robin replied into his communicator, "Titans meet Star and the ghost boyinside the old church, Robin over and out."

Across the village the other titans heard their leader's orders and rushed to get to the church. When the titans were gone Maddie and Jack stood with stony scowls at the remaining ghouls. The nearby woods exploded- timber scattered in every direction. Roaring an infuriated Executioner landed in front of his remaining henchmen, hefting his axe the ghost let out a savage war cry-ready to lead his forces to the final strike.

Jack grinned and readied his weapon, "Whose ready to go back to the afterlife?"


	21. Choice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 21. Choice

Danny crashed into the rotted wooden door at full force. The moss covered lumber exploded in all directions as the young hero led the titans into the heart of the deserted building. His eyes passing over the rusted and destroyed relics of the church; where was Scourge and Sam?

"Where could they have gone?" Danny said aloud.

"They must have used a secret entrance to get out," Robin explained, "spread out and search."

"Or that ghost could have phased them both out of the building." Cyborg added.

"No, they're still here," Danny, said moving behind the altar, "I can feel it."

A hand of iron shot out of the gloom, grabbing Danny by his face. He struggled to shake loose the powerful grip of whatever it was. Then he saw _him._ Scourge's pale skeletal face emerged from the shadows.

"Take a deep breath," he mocked, "Cause we're going down and never coming back up!"

Danny's chocked cries alerted Beast Boy who turned and saw Danny in the grip of the murderous specter.

"Get your hands off of him creep!" Beast Boy roared before morphing into a massive tiger.

Snarling Beast Boy leapt towards the grinning face. Specter only cackled, before Beast Boy could reach him Scourge morphed into his intangible state; forcing Danny to do so also Scourge dragged down into the darkness with him. Beast Boy's body slammed against the weather beaten boards of the church.

The other titans immediately rushed to Beast Boy's aid.

"What happened?" Cyborg demanded.

"It was that ghost," Beast Boy explained, "he got Danny."

"No!" Starfire cried in shock.

"We have to stay strong team, if we lose it now than we may never find Raven." Robin said.

"We don't even know where to look!" Cyborg shouted, "For all we know they're half way to Gotham by now."

"No, Danny said he sensed that they were still here." Beast Boy said standing up.

"Maybe there is a secret passage in here, we just have to find it."

"I think I know where." Starfire said.

The alien pointed to the enormous crucifix behind the altar.

"Seems likely." Cyborg said.

The hulking teenage hero pressed against the crucifix, much to his surprise it creaked open, revealing an eerie green light and a flight of stairs.

"I wonder where this leads to." Robin said.

"I think I know where." Beast Boy answered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Let go of me!" Danny demanded struggling against Scourge.

"With pleasure!" Scourge answered with that he dropped Danny roughly on the ground.

Danny shot to his feet, "Where am I?"

"This is the ceremonial room where we are about to make history." Morgan answered.

Danny turned, "You again! I told you before, I'm not going to help you resurrect that bastard ghost king you call a master."

"Oh, I think you will, once you see what's at stake." Morgan replied.

Danny heard a cry for help; he turned to see Sam held by Scourge with a blade to her throat. Danny turned back to Morgan; his face was pale with grim understanding. The hybrid chuckled at the boy's fear.

"Don't worry Danny," Morgan assured him, "Sam will remain unharmed as long as you do as you are instructed."

Morgan offered Danny his hand, "Take my hand Danny and bring about a new era in this world or resist and lose what you value most."

Danny realized that there was nothing he could do; he had to choose between saving the life of the one he loved or protecting the world from certain annihilation.


	22. Free At Last

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Been a while since I've written anything, I know. I've had a lot to do lately and I haven't had the time to update any of my stories, however things are starting to ease up and I may be able to start writing again. Look forward to updates!

Chapter 22 Free At Last

"Damn-it!" Tucker cursed as he thrashed around in his restraints in an unsuccessful attempt to free himself.

He had been at it for over half an hour with no success, the iron chain refused to give up the teen's hand, much less loosen. Tucker was alerted by a groan and turned to see Dash waking up in the corner.

"What happened?" Dash moaned attempting to rub his swollen forehead.

That's when he noticed his arms were restrained to the wall, panicking Dash looked up at Tucker.

"Where are we? What happened?" He demanded.

"Just take it easy Dash," Tucker started.

"Take it easy!" Dash shouted, "We're both chained, locked in a dungeon slash torture chamber by God knows who, could be killed at any given moment, and you're telling me to take it easy!"

"Dash just calm down, it doesn't do any good if we panic, I'm sure that help will be here shortly and everything will turn out okay." Tucker said.

"You wish, human!" Terror materialized next to Tucker.

The teenager let out a horrifying scream before the ghost placed a palm as cold as ice on Tucker's mouth-silencing him.

"Save your screams," Terror smirked, "I look forward to hearing them when I'm devouring you."

Terror let out a demonic laugh before opening his maw, revealing razor sharp teeth within. Putrid saliva dripped down on Tucker's forehead, his mind went blank as he stared into the jaws of death.

The wall next to Terror exploded open and a green bull crashed into the ghost. Caught off guard Terror was flung across the room and crashed into a stonewall. Morphing back into his human form, Beast Boy began working on Tucker's restraints.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Unable to speak, Tucker simply nodded. Robin appeared in the room followed by Starfire and Cyborg. Seeing Dash Starfire broke the chains that bound him with her bare hands. Dash marveled at the strength of the alien beauty.

"I guess you're no stranger to the gym." Dash commented before sitting up.

"Do you guys know where Danny and the others are?" Starfire asked.

"Fenton?" Dash replied, "No idea, I was climbing into the van when-" Dash remembered what Tucker did to him back when they were departing from the hotel, "you hit me over the head you little punk!"

Dash angrily grabbed Tucker by his shirt; Tucker in the grip of an angry brute suddenly snapped back to reality, "My hand slipped, I swear!" He pleaded.

"Enough!" Robin ordered, "Starfire get these two to safety, and search for the others, meet us back down here, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I-"

"RAARGH!" An angry Terror stood and extended his grisly wings, his blood red eyes poured all of their hatred into the mortals standing before him.

Beast Boy readied himself to attack again, when Robin stepped in front of him.

"I got this, you go on and rescue Raven. I'll meet you back on the surface."

Starfire hesitantly led Dash and Tucker out of the room back towards the surface while Beast Boy and Cyborg continued downward. Robin readied his staff as Terror approached. Robin stood unafraid by the terrifying specter.

"Come and get me." He invited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan slit Raven's palm with a dagger and collected the blood in a ceremonial cup. Danny kneeled on an altar facing the towering statue of the Tyranus just as Morgan instructed.

"Danny, don't do this!" Sam called out trying to reason with him, "Don't worry about me, stop them and save everyone else!"

Scourge hammered Sam in the head; her body went limp as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Girls are so mouthy, just makes you want to cut their tongues out." Scourge said to himself.

Danny seeing Scourge's actions, restrained himself from charging towards the specter. Concentrating on Morgan, Danny watched as he stepped in front of him and painted an insignia on the Ghost King's forehead with Raven's blood. All the while muttering a strange incantation.

Suddenly Danny felt as if his feet were nailed to the floor, his body felt like it was on fire and his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst.

"What the hell's going on?" Danny cried out.

"Great king of the ghost world," Morgan cried out, "accept these mortals as your offering and rise to rule over this realm of mortals!"

Danny cried out as his ectoplasm was drained from him, his ghostly life force was being drained out of him and was disappearing down the throat of the statue. Danny could see the fingers of statue begin to move, stone crumbled revealing pale white skin, vile green eyes opened for the first time in centuries.

Morgan threw his arms up in triumph, "Long live lord Tyranus!" he cried out.

The Ghost King tore away from the final bits of stone that had once imprisoned his physical form, rearing to his full height Tyranus roared triumphantly:

"I am free at last!"


	23. Evil Unleashed

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Chapter 23 Evil Unleashed

"They're down here somewhere!" Dash muttered trying to catch his breath.

Him, Tucker, and Starfire stopped to retrace their steps. They had been searching for the others for some time now, and so far they haven't come up with anything. Suddenly, Starfire heard a distant cry for help.

"Follow me!" She instructed.

She lead the boys down to a dark corridor and sure enough they were greeted with rusty iron bars that held two faces Tucker instantly recognized.

"Paullina! Jazz!"

Jazz shot up when she heard Tucker call out of her name, "How did you guys get down here?" She inquired.

"Please, step aside." Starfire said.

With that the alien powerhouse grabbed hold of the bars and with a quick tug, the heavy iron collapsed to the ground. Paullina and Jazz stepped out of what was once their imprisonment-speechless.

"Damn girl, guess you've been hitting the gym." Paullina scoffed.

"Who exactly are you?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Starfire's eyes scanned the room. "Only two? Tell me, where is your brother?"

"Who? Danny, was he kidnapped also?" Paullina asked.

"He isn't with you guys?" Dash spat.

"Then he must be somewhere else," Starfire answered, "We must continue our search."

But Tucker knew better, he gently grabbed Starfire by her arm.

"We'll search for him later, but now, let's just concentrate on getting everyone else out of here!"

Starfire was about to protest when the cavern began to shake, massive pieces of rock fell to the ground, it felt as though at any given moment the entire cave system would just cave in.

"I agree." Was all Starfire had to say.

Danny: exhausted from what the ceremony had took from him could only look up in a combination of sheer terror and awe as the ghost king-after centuries of being imprisoned was free at last.

"Free to smite the world once more, my conquest of the realm of mortals has begun!"

With that a horrid screech erupted from Tyranus' throat and the room was engulfed in green light, Danny shielded his eyes and covered his ears as the screech grew louder and the light brighter.

The Surface:

"NO!" A defeated Executioner cried out in pain as Jack emptied his last anti-ectoplasmic rounds in the specter's chest.

Executioner let out a chocked cry as his body faded into nothing.

"And stay dead this time!" Jack warned.

Starfire flew out of the old church, accompanied by Tucker and Dash, the others followed her "I believe that they will be safe with you." She said.

Jazz threw her arms around her father and then her mother, "I was so scared I was never going to you again!"

"Easy honey, you're safe now." Jazz reassured.

"Where's your brother?" Maddie inquired.

"He must still be inside."

"What are we waiting for then, Jack? Let's go get our boy!"

Tucker, having already anticipated their plan, stepped in front of them. He knew that Danny was probably already in the cavern somewhere, and most likely in the midst of battle. The last thing he would want was his parents getting in the crossfire.

Jack and Maddie exchanged looks of confusion, "Tucker? Dash? I thought you two were back at the hotel, what happened?"

Tucker faced Jack with a nervous grin, "Well…it's sort of hard to ex-"

"Never mind," Maddie interrupted turning to Starfire, "do you know where Danny and the others are."

Starfire shook her head, "No, but I will continue searching until-"

An enormous blast ripped through the ground followed by a green beacon of light. Starfire shielded her eyes, as the light grew brighter. The beacon shot miles into the sky before finally stopping. Emerald green projectiles erupted from the core of the beacon, as each projectile fell to the earth, each began taking a ghastly form of creatures long dead.

Ghostly warriors decorated in medieval army and armed with serrated swords and spears, stood where the fireballs had fallen. Starfire watched in horror as more balls of fire crashed into the ground, before her alien eyes what was once a group of two- dozen was quickly turning into an army of hundreds-maybe thousands. Seeing how dangerous the situation was becoming, Starfire turned to Jack.

"Get them to safety! I'll take care of things here!"

"What about you, you can't just expect us to leave you here all by yourself, we can still fight." Jack tried to reason.

"Just go, I'll be fine, trust me." Starfire responded.

Jack hated the idea of running away from a fight, but the previous struggle with Executioner and his minions had left the two ghost hunters with an insufficient amount of ammo. Ignoring the sickening feeling in his gut, Jack grabbed Tucker.

"Move!" He ordered.

Without hesitation Jazz led the others after her father, Maddie remained behind.

"Please," She told Starfire, "find my Daniel."

Starfire turned to her with a reassuring smile, "Do not worry I will, now leave while you still can."

Maddie started after her husband, when she was out of sight Starfire glared into the hundreds of horrid faces before her. Much to her surprise she felt an adventurous smile spreading across her lips, she no seemed frightened as she took on a confident fighting stance. Green orbs formed across her fists and her eyes shined emerald green.

"It's only fair to warn you," Starfire cautioned, "I am much stronger than I look."

Back Underground:

"Master." Morgan bowed before the towering likeness of Tyranus.

"Morgan, you have served me well." Tyranus replied.

"I only live to serve you, your Excellency."

Danny let out a painful groan, hearing him, Morgan turned with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ah, yes, Daniel, I had forgotten that you were even here."

Morgan approached the weakened hero, "Since a deal is deal and I am a man of my word, your little girlfriend will be set free."

Morgan nodded at Scourge; the ghostly mobster approached Danny and gently set Sam on the floor in front of him. Danny immediately held Sam in his arms and began stroking her hair, tears dripping from his eyes.

"It didn't have to be this way Danny," Morgan explained, "if you had only cooperated with us before, Sam and the others would have never been placed in harm's way. But you being the insignificant child you are, decided to resist and look at what has become of you now."

Morgan grabbed Danny by his hair in one hand and with the other wrapped it around the teen's neck. Danny still too weak to resist could feel Morgan slowly strangling him.

"Now that you have fulfilled the prophecy young Daniel, I have no more use for you." Morgan tightened his grip, "You had your chance to join use Danny, you could have stood alongside your lord as an officer in his kingdom, but instead you chose to fight against us alongside the Teen Titans. Now, you die Danny, your soul along with Sam and Raven's will be the first to be devoured by my lord."

BAM! A sonic blast crashed into Scourge knocking the specter off his feet and into the chasm below. Cyborg stood readied his weapon to fire again, while Beast Boy cracked the knuckles on both of his hands.

"I don't think so." He said in a voice as cold as steel.


	24. Hail the King, Baby

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Chapter 24 Hail the King, Baby

Morgan felt his teeth gnash together as he glared down at Beast Boy and Cyborg, his grip continued to tighten around Danny's throat, choking the life out of him.

"You should have never come down here," Morgan explained. "Now, you will die a death more terrible than you could possibly imagine."

"I don't think so!" Cyborg screamed before firing off a blast from his sonic cannon.

To avoid being hit, Morgan went intangible and Danny slipped out of his grip. Air flooded his lungs and Danny coughed up what had to have been a bucket's worth of spit. But Morgan didn't give the teen long to recover, a second later his foot descended on Danny's torso and the hybrid felt the life being crushed out of him yet again. Alright, Danny thought, I've had it with this teenage ghost in distress bullshit.

Surging with anger Danny grabbed Morgan's foot with both hands and twisted, something snapped and Morgan let out a cry of pain before falling back. Danny leapt to his feet but Morgan was ready for him despite his injury and morphed into his ghost form. Danny felt the piercing effect of Morgan's eyes on him.

"You wish to fight me boy?" Morgan inquired. 

Danny heard a loud gunshot and before he could make a move for Morgan his hybrid enemy was rocketed backward into one of the chamber's walls. Danny heard a faint "Booyeah" and realized that Cyborg had hit his intended target. Meanwhile on the sacrificial table, Raven moaned and rose. Where the hell am I? She asked herself, her eyes widened in horror as she realized she was naked and she held the covering cloth ever tighter around her body.

"What the hell is going on?" She called out shooting up.

Her response was a mighty roar, looking above her, Raven saw the enormous fist of the Ghost King about to crush her. Before she could react a green flash scooped her up and leapt out of harm's way just before Tyranus' fist slammed into the stone floor.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" Beast Boy inquired smiling down at her.

Raven embraced him in a passionate kiss, "Does that answer your question?" She replied.

There was another powerful roar and both the titans and Danny turned to see the mighty king of ghosts growing…bigger. The already massive form of Tyranus was growing, filling up the room and crashing through the ceiling, sending tons of rubble raining down on the group of rescuers.

"I think it's time to go." Cyborg said.

"No need to tell me twice!" Beast Boy replied as he rushed past Cyborg, Raven still in his arms.

Danny took time to scoop the still unconscious Sam up in his arms before going intangible to avoid a falling stone column. While flying he caught a glimpse of Scourge and Morgan emerging from the pit below him. I'll worry about them later, Danny decided, right now I got bigger problems to worry about.

Somewhere in the caverns:

Robin ducked the clawed hand of Terror and countered with a strike with his combat staff. Terror caught the staff, wrenched it from Robin's grasp, and snapped it in two.

"Anymore useless toys?" Terror inquired.

Robin grinned. "A few." With that he reached into his belt and flung several bombs at the ghost.

Terror went intangible and when the bombs stopped falling, continued swiping at Robin. Robin grew more and more aware of a deep rumbling noise until the entire floor of the cavern seemed to split in two. A green light erupted in the room, blinding both Robin and Terror. That can't be good, Robin said to himself.

A massive claw caught Robin by the arm, ripping through flesh and drawing blood. Robin reacted to Terror's attack with a jump kick, while the creature was off balance Robin used his shuriken-like bird-o-rangs to tear through the ghost's horrid wings. In pain, Terror snarled and fired a blast of ectoplasmic energy at Robin. Robin ducked and flung another bird-o-rang, this time the blade cut through Terror's skull; slicing it in two.

Amazingly the ghost still stood and continued firing wildly in all directions. Robin spotted a massive, pointed piece of rock directly above Terror. Reaching into his belt he withdrew several more bombs and threw them high above him into the cavern ceiling. Because of the bright light and his missing eye, Terror could barely see Robin let alone the massive piece of Earth about to descend upon him. Terror had no time to react before he was impaled and his body materialized into nothing.

Because of the collapsing cave, Robin had no time to celebrate his victory and swiftly made for the exit. Outside, Starfire was fighting a losing battle, no matter how many enemies she crushed more would spring up to take their place. Imagine her relief when she saw her friends rush out of the ruined church. She could see that Raven was safe in Beast Boy's arms and she felt a sense of relief infuse her. Now the ground was shaking under her and the creatures ceased attacking, mysteriously her ghost-like foes got on their knees and knelt, as if they were in the presence of their king…

The Earth split, Tyranus, now dozens of stories high emerged from the dark abyss from which he had been imprisoned for so long. He saw his servants before him and grinned evilly, in the distance he saw the metal and concrete kingdom that man had built in his absence-Jump City. Man thought to imprison him, to contain him for the rest of eternity, now he was free again, free to smite the world as he did centuries before.

Below him Danny stared in unimaginable terror as he gazed up at the horror towering above him, the titanic monarch of evil was finally free. Danny caught a glimpse of two figures flying through the air near Tyranus, he knew they were Morgan and Scourge, he knew that they were grinning at him, mocking him, as the world around him seem to crumble Danny felt the weight of Sam in his arms, he felt the burning embers of fire within him begin to grow.


	25. Chapter 25

Before I continue on with this story, I would like to inform those that have read my fic titled **Heaven Beside You** will be discontinued as of today. You may ask why, but let me explain…there's a lot of turmoil going on with religion today and the last thing I want to do is offend somebody of the Catholic or Protestant faith with my fictional version of the afterlife, after seeing what people did when the Da Vinci Code was in theaters I simply do not wish to continue on with that particular fic. Make sense? Good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 25 To Fear No Evil Part 1

"Head for town as fast as you can," Maddie instructed Jazz as she stepped out of the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

Despite being flung into the forest earlier by a savage spectral beast the vehicle was still in good working condition. Maddie thanked the heavens that the monstrous van hadn't rolled over on its side or else no one would have been going anywhere. The teens secured in the back, and in Paullina's case-covered. The two ghost hunters were willing to go back and fight.

"But what about you guys?" Jazz inquired, fear in her eyes. "I can't just drive off and leave you all here with those creatures."

"How many times have we been in situations like this before, Jazz?" Jack asked fiddling in the back of the van, "How many times have we stared in the face of otherworldly death and lived to talk about it? This time won't be any different."

Jack, having gotten supplies that were needed, slammed the back door of the vehicle behind him as he joined his wife on the dirty patch of ground.

"Now you kids just back this thing up and follow that road, it'll lead you straight back to town. And when you get there, just head back to the hotel. We'll meet up with you shortly."

Jazz gazed at her mother and father as if she was seeing them for the first time. The field of paranormal studies had laughed at them, and the world of science considered them to be lunatics. But here they were, risking their lives for the fate of everyone, along with her brother. To be able to stare in the face of evil with no fear, even though there was a chance of losing everything that was near and dear to them, how many people like that are there actually left in the world?

There was a gigantic explosion of green energy, and the ground shook from under them. Maddie and Jack immediately realized that the source of it all was coming from the village.

"Go!" Jack shouted and disappeared in the forest.

Maddie gave her child one last embrace before following her husband. When both were gone Jazz began to back up, but stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Paullina inquired.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking of going back there." Dash hissed. "Did you see that? It's going to be insane!"

"Well, I don't exactly come from a sane family, no do I?" Jazz shot back.

"You are not going to get the rest of us kil-"

"Sam's back there!" Jazz snarled before Dash could finish. "We have to go get here."

"Jazz," Tucker said, "your parents can take care of it, let's just do what they said and-"

"And what if they can't take of it? What if they need our help and we're not there for them?"

There was a moment of silence. Cursing Jazz climbed into the backseat and took a weapon from an opened crate. Loaded it and stepped out.

"Jazz don't do this!" Dash snarled.

"So this is who you really are Dash-a coward." She snarled coldly. "All the muscle for no purpose at all. No wonder you're never going to go anywhere in life."

Dash felt his body go limp, whatever coursing strength remained inside him was gone in an instant. To hear Jazz speak to him like that just made him want to crawl under a rock and die. After a while, Dash finally straightened up.

"What do you want me to do?"

Paullina stared at what she believed was a suicidal jock, until Tucker stood after him.

"I'm in." He said.

"You guys are insane!" Paullina raved, "I did not come all this way to go back and die!"

"What would you do if it was your family out there?" Tucker inquired.

Paullina was silent, "You can take off if you want to Paullina," Jazz said, "but if you do, could really live with yourself knowing that you could have done something save countless lives and didn't?"

Tears welled up in Paullina's eyes and she shook her head, "What are we going to do?"

Tyranus gazed down at the puny ants that were the Teen Titans and Danny Phantom. Even though they were outnumbered and outmatched it was perfectly clear that the heroes had no intention of backing down. Pity, they'd rather die trying to stop the inevitable rather than become servants in what would soon be his empire among mortals. Still, if the humans wished to die, that was their decision, there were millions more that would be more than willing to serve him.

"So, I see that you all have survived the collapse." Morgan said, "It's a shame really, now that my master is free, you're all going to wish you were crushed under ten tons of rubble!"

Scourge balled his hand into a fist and raised it in the air, immediately all of the hellish foot soldiers that were previously bowing rose to their feet and readied their spectral weapons.

"Hybrid." Tyranus called fourth.

Danny met the ghost king's eyes with is own, "Because you have helped resurrect me, I am willing to give you one last chance to reconsider my offer and become an officer in empire."

The earth shook as Tyranus knelt down to face Danny. "Well little hybrid, what is your decision?"

A sly grin slowly became visible on Danny's face, "How's this for my answer?"

In a split-second Danny fired a blast of energy directly into the Ghost King's right eye, in pain Tyranus sprang up and covered his face with both hands. All the while stomping around wildly, trying to crush the insect responsible for his injury. To avoid being crushed Danny flew up into the air, Sam still in his arms. As if on command, the army of ghost soldiers sprang for the attack. BAM! BAM! BAM! Green fire exploded out of the dark forest, completely obliterating the first wave of attacking ghosts. Jack and Maddie Fenton gave the titans a thumb up before rushing into battle.

Snarling, the Ghost King removed his hands from his face and exposed his ruined eye. Danny came into his view and Tyranus swat angrily at the young hero as if he was a fly.

"Dirty little half-breed!" He raged, "I offered you the world and this is how I am repaid? And what for, that filthy little slut you hold in your arms? And those puny little ants below us? Fine, if you wish to fight against me, then you will die like the dog you are."

Tyranus swiped again and this time Danny was not fast enough to dodge, the impact of the blow was so powerful Sam was sent flying out of his arms. Franticly Danny's arm dashed out to grab her. The mighty hands of Tyranus descended upon him, Danny found himself being crushed to death while watching the love of his life plummet to her death.

Cyborg shielded himself with thick metal arms as Scourge fired upon him with a ghostly Tommy gun. The otherworldly bullets scratched and burned his cybernetic skin but caused no serious damage. Seeing that his attack wasn't working, Scourge moved in for a physical assault and swung into Cyborg's chest plate. Despite his skeletal appearance, Scourge managed to severely dent Cyborg's armor.

"Gonna turn you into scrap metal Tin Man!" Scourge cackled.

Cyborg, far from being amused grabbed hold of the mobster, only to have Scourge go intangible and phase out of his grasp. That's when Cyborg noticed the freefalling Samantha Manson.

"Starfire! Up in the sky!" He called out.

Starfire, engaged in combat gasped and immediately broke off the fight to catch Sam. Before she could catch the teen, Morgan was in front of her and seized both her arms in his iron grasp.

"Sorry, but that's one that can go." The hybrid snickered.

In an instant a black aura formed over the specter and Morgan was torn away from Starfire. Starfire quickly swooped down to catch the falling Sam, before she hit the ground. Meanwhile Morgan, desperately trying to phase through his prison found himself confronted with an angry Raven. Holding the ceremonial covering over her bare skin, she glared angrily at him.

"I have a bone to pick with you." She snarled.

After vowing to serve Tyranus, Morgan never again felt the icy embrace of fear-he felt it now.

Starfire gently set Sam onto the ground, no sooner had her boot touched the dirt she was encircled by ravenous specters once again. She cried out in pain as a ghostly blade cut into her shoulder. Blood streaming from the wound, a second ghoul grabbed her in a headlock while therest went for the unconscious Sam.

Part 2 is coming soon!


	26. To Fear No Evil Part 2

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Chapter 26. To Fear No Evil (Part 2)

Starfire fired several star-bolts in an attempt to drive the ghoul's attention away from Sam. But, as soon as she shot them down, more just took their place, the never- ending tide of fiends just kept going for the mortal girl. Deciding it was best to get Sam to safety, Starfire levitated in the air and swooped down to lift Sam off of the earth. Before she could reach for Sam, a green blur leapt towards her, followed by several others.

At least half a dozen specters leapt at the alien powerhouse at the same time, dragging Starfire back to the ground with them. Starfire struggled like a wild beast, trying to wrench herself free from their grasp. The specters weren't very strong compared to her, but there were _a lot_ of them, and more kept on piling on top of her. Some held down her arms, others her legs, while others ripped at her hair and scratched her bare flesh with their claw-like nails. Starfire shuddered as she felt an ice -cold finger travel between her exposed cleavage.

"Enough!" She cried out, feelings of disgust and rage fueled her power, as Starfire let a massive blast of energy.

Completely annihilating the specters around her. Levitating in the air, she covered herself while her eyes scouted for Sam. There she was, below her, encircled by spectral warriors, with a ghostly mace about to descend on her cranium.

Morgan let out a cry of pain as Raven delivered blow after blow, her mind filled with disturbing visions of what she had seen in the sacrificial chamber. Morgan kidnapped her and stripped her naked, forced her to partake in a ceremony that resurrected a radical evil, but worst of all he tried to rip her away from him; her one true love.

Morgan hissed and countered with a blow of his own, catching Raven across the jaw. This got some distance between him and her.

"You know, I don't know why you're so upset, my dear Raven." He mocked. "You have just assisted in bringing about a new chapter in history, an empire that will last for eternity. If you surrender now I'm sure that my master will find a place for you and your boyfriend in his kingdom."

"Screw your kingdom, I've seen what you do! You're nothing but a monster!" Raven roared and charged.

Morgan caught her by the forearm and delivered a fierce blow to the abdomen, momentarily stunning her. Morgan took this opportunity to fire a devastating blast of energy into the young heroine at close range. Her cloth covering set ablaze Raven fell hundreds of feet into the forest below. Raven hit the ground hard, her vision was blurred momentarily, but it focused soon enough to see a green fireball heading straight towards her…

The ball of fire exploded with the force of fifty pounds of TNT, the forest itself was set ablaze. Morgan hovered above the inferno where Raven once was and spit on her final resting area.

He looked down at the remaining titans and spectral forces below him. Even though the numbers of the Ghost King's forces were overwhelming, it was becoming clear to Morgan that the soldiers from the afterlife were not enough to overcome their foes. Another was needed, so an unseen signal was sent, deep underground in a secret chamber, a monster stirred from its sleep.

Danny felt the force of the Ghost King's grip and swore he could hear his bones cracking under the intense pressure. Tyranus held the hybrid so close to his face Danny could smell the horrid breath of the Ghost King.

"Smile Daniel," The ghost king commanded, "soon you will become a part of me, like your enemies before you."

With that Tyranus' jaws opened, past his enormous fangs, the purple snake-like tongue, and the horrible stench, Danny could make out a bottomless void. Deep within the darkness, Danny could make out beings struggling against some unseen force that bound them, hundreds of them, maybe thousands were screaming, roaring, fighting against their invisible restraints. Then Danny saw Vlad.

Then Skulker. Then Ember. Then Technus. All of the foes he had ever fought in the past had been consumed by the Ghost King, despite all the crimes they had committed against humanity, Danny couldn't help but feel sorry for them, none deserved a fate as terrible as this, an eternity of being drained of ectoplasmic energy to power the war machine that was Tyranus. Now Danny was being pulled ever closer towards the Ghost King's maw. Danny attempted to phase through Tyranus' mighty grip, but the Ghost King anticipated this and send a surge of energy down his arm, Danny felt the surge of the energy and cried out in pain; before his body went limp and he reverted back to his human form.

Slowly the hybrid teen was being pulled ever closer into the Ghost King's maw. Soon whatever light the pale moon provided would be drowned out by endless shadows.

Before the spectral blade could so much as scratch Sam's delicate skin, a loud gunshot was heard. Starfire caught a glimpse of Jack and Maddie Fenton blowing their way through the ghostly horde. For a moment Tyranus' servants were distracted from Sam, Starfire took the opportunity to fly to Sam and scoop her up in her arms. She didn't even get the chance to get to her feet when a she felt the blow of a mace smack the side of her skull.

For a moment she saw stars, but Starfire felt Sam and knew that if she passed out it would be over for the both of them. Shaking off the blow, she fired her star-bolts in every direction possible, trying to keep her attackers at bay-it was no good. Even Jack and Maddie Fenton soon found themselves being overrun by an endless ocean of lost souls. The same thought kept repeating itself inside of all of them.

What now?

Then Starfire heard something, her body tensed with instant understanding. The sound was a shallow "Whsssp"; Starfire knew its meaning-rocket fire.

"Duck!" She commanded Jack and Maddie; the two ghost hunters grew aware of the noise and instantly took cover behind a collapsed log.

While Starfire grabbed Sam, and rocketed off of the ground as fast as she could, a ghost made a desperate leap at her-and missed. A moment later the warheads hit their intended targets, the ghostly hordes were scattered in every direction possible. When the smoke cleared, what was left of their ghostly attackers was quickly fading into nothing.

Maddie and Jack stepped out from behind their cover to see the Fenton Assault Vehicle crash out of the dense forest and into the village; its missile pods still smoking. Jazz was at the wheel, Tucker was riding shotgun, and the side doors were open revealing Dash hefting an enormous gun, Paullina could not be seen. From inside the powerful machine, Jazz took aim and fired several more rockets into the army of ghosts. Those that the rockets missed, Dash capped with the gun in hand.

Tucker felt himself dig his fingernails into his seat as Jazz let out a battle cry and drove right into the heart of the ghost army. Rockets exploded, anti-ectoplasmic guns fired, and ghosts were trampled under the enormous mass of the vehicle. Tucker looked into the rage filled face of Danny's sister and marveled that this was the same bookworm he had encountered only weeks ago. He began to wonder if Jazz's experience with this little town of horrors had done something to her sanity. Evidently, the sadistic twitch in her eye proved him right.

A spiraling half of a ghostly warrior landed on the windshield, Tucker saw it and screamed, amazingly the creature screamed too before Jazz floored it and it disappeared under the vehicle. Tucker swore he could hear thumping as the thing was run over.

_Hmp,_ he thought, _talk about road kill._

Starfire gently placed Sam on the ground and the assault vehicle screeched to a stop beside her. Paullina stepped out of her hiding place in the back of the vehicle and offered Starfire a hand; the alien gently placed Sam on the vehicle's smooth metallic surface, while Jazz, now out of her seat, placed a blanket on the scantly clad young woman.

"Jazz!" A voice shot.

Jazz found herself staring into the face of an angry Jack Fenton. "I thought I made it clear that you were to take the others to safety!"

"What are you doing back here, you could have gotten hurt, and you've endangered the lives of everybody else!" Maddie added.

Tucker stepped up. "Actually Mrs. Fenton, we came by our own free will. We had to help you guys out after all you've done for us."

Dash spat on the ground. "Judging from how all of you were about to be consumed by a thousand of those ghost things, I'd say we did a good job of it!"

"And many thanks for doing so!" Starfire chirped.

The peaceful reunion was brought to sudden halt as the ground began to shake, forest trees collapsed, and the earth itself split in two. Jack first took it as an earthquake, but something in his gut told him it was something more. In the distance, something exploded out of the ground, an enormous shadow took flight, its form was massive-it bloated out the moon. A moment later whatever it was tilted its massive head back in a savage roar.

The roar itself was ear shattering, and could be heard for miles. Everyone covered their ears, while debris flew past them; it was like being in the middle of a hurricane! When it was over, Jazz stumbled forward, feeling partially deaf, she saw her father shout something to Star and Maddie, the two split in opposite directions. Jack placed his hand on the sliding door and shouted something before slamming it shut. The others in the vehicle looked up at Jazz, hearing returning to normal, she finally realized what her father had told her: run.

Part 3 coming soon!


	27. To Fear No Evil Part 3

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Chapter 27. To Fear No Evil (Part 3)

Cyborg shielded himself as debris resulting from the mighty dragon-like Guardian's roar crashed against his metallic hide. Scourge, who need not fear the falling rocks and pieces of trees, simply went intangible. The Guardian seemed to be more enormous than Cyborg remembered since it snatched Raven off the rooftop. Its entire body had to be hundreds of feet long and was covered in black alligator-like scales that were as hard as diamonds. Its short but muscular neck supported a massive dinosaur-like head more than twice the size of and SUV. Massive horns protruded from the creature's head, it roared again, exposing rows of enormous razor sharp teeth. What seemed to be abnormal bone growth beneath the creature's skin gave it a skeletal and most terrifying appearance.

Massive forearms and hind limbs were tucked under the creature's body while it kept airborne with massive wings that seemed to stretch for miles. Its gargantuan razor-tipped tail swayed back and forth menacingly. The Guardian seemed to even dwarf its master Tyranus in size and majesty, the beast was truly a sight to behold.

"Now that the Guardian has been awakened, you and your friends are doomed." Scourge gloated.

Cyborg angrily swung at Scourge with his right arm, the specter simply caught the cybernetic limb, and effortlessly plucked Cyborg off the ground.

"Hey!" Cyborg protested.

Scourge grinned and with all his ghostly might, slammed Cyborg into the ground. For a moment, Cyborg was dazed, and then he heard a Tommy gun load. Scourge stood over Cyborg triumphantly with his weapon in hand; the barrel of the gun was pressed against the soft tissue of Cyborg's right eye.

"I may not be able to damage your machine half with my weapon," Scourge explained. "But your human side, that's a different story isn't it?"

A devilish grin spread across Scourge's face, the specter pressed the trigger, when a boomerang-like object flew out of nowhere and cut the weapon in two. Scowling, Scourge threw the weapon aside and was meet with a fierce jump-kick. Robin dealt Scourge blow after blow with his bare fists. When it seemed as though Scourge would surely fall over, Robin spun around for a kick to the skull. Unfortunately, Scourge was faster than Robin anticipated.

Scourge caught Robin by the heel and single-handedly flung him to the ground. Before the hero could get up, Scourge caught the teen in a headlock.

"You got guts kid, but now it's time for me to spill 'em!" Scourge declared, that's when he heard a gunshot.

Scourge reacted much to late to avoid the massive blast of energy that nearly decapitated him. With a massive hole in his abdomen, the dying Scourge stood quivering as Cyborg moved in for another blast. Otherworldly fluid oozing from his grievous wound like ghostly blood, despite being in great pain, a painful-joyless smile became visible on Scourge's skeletal face.

"You're the first to have ever gunned me down, I applaud you." Dying, Scourge managed to clap his hands together in a strange gesture of admiration.

The barrel of Cyborg's gun was on the specter's head now, "Go back to hell, Scourge. It's where you belong."

The ghost chuckled. "Hm, 'bout time too. See you on the other side, kid."

Cyborg fired, Scourge's head was blown off his shoulders. His ghostly body remained on the earth for a few moments, before disappearing into nothing. Cyborg helped Robin up and stared down at the dematerializing Tommy.

"To hell I will." He spat.

The ground shook again, a great shadow spread itself over Cyborg and Robin, and the two realized much too late that while they battled Scourge, they'd forgotten about Tyranus' little pet. The Guardian swooped down from the clouds towards the young heroes, its jaws wide opened. _No chance we can fight something that huge! _Cyborg realized.

"Run, man!" Cyborg and Robin took off at the same speed, trying to outrun a most gruesome fate in the gullet of the beast.

Behind them they could hear the flapping of the dragon's wings as they picked up speed, the shadow descended upon time, they could smell the foul stench of one thousand rotting corpses and brimstone. The two could only pray for a miracle. All of a sudden there was a great rumble was heard; the earth shook as the dragon was knocked to the ground. Cyborg and Robin turned to sea the massive Guardian struggling to get to its feet.

Cyborg's head snapped up in perfect understanding as the titanic green behemoth made its way towards the Guardian. The Guardian faced its opponent and hissed angrily, the massive emerald Tyrannosaurus stood unafraid of its opponent, but replied to its opponent's warning with a mighty roar. The dragon flew into the air for a quick dive-bomb, Beast Boy charged in a deadly headlong rush. The pillars of heaven shook as the two titans met each other with flesh ripping claws and bone-crushing jaws.

Danny Fenton wished that he had never opened his eyes, shrouded in darkness; he tried moving his arms and legs, but soon discovered that some unseen force bound him. His body felt weak and drained, as though he had not eaten or drank anything in what felt like years. It felt like there was a whirlwind inside of his head, he couldn't see anything clearly, despite the weakness of his condition, instinct told him to free himself, Danny summoned all of his pitiful strength to wrench free what bound him.

"Don't bother, you wont get loose, Ghost Child." A familiar voice told him.

Focused sharpened, and Danny found himself face to face with a hunter that had tirelessly tracked him for years throughout Amity Park and the Ghost Zone.

"Skulker?" Danny replied.

Skulker hissed and shifted his massive frame in a useless attempt to make himself more comfortable beneath his restraints.

"He's not the only one." Ember added.

"And don't forget the rest of us!" Technus insisted.

"I am the Box Ghost!" An all too familiar voice cried out.

"SHUT-UP!" Everyone seemed to shout.

"What are all of you doing here?" Danny inquired.

Skulker's face immediately turned grim. "He captured us-Tyranus, hunted us down; one-"

"-By one." Ember finished for him.

"He needed us for our energy, to use us as living batteries so when he finally was free, he would have all the power he needed to begin his conquest." Technus explained.

"When all of us fell to his minions, it became clear that you would be out last hope." Ember muttered.

"But, it appears as though even the great Danny Phantom was no match for the Ghost King." Danny's head snapped up-that _voice_. That horrible, evil, inhuman voice that took him back to the incident in the lab years before-Plasmius.

Vlad grinned when he saw the disgusted look on Danny's face. "Remember me, Daniel?"

"How could I forget?" Danny felt his gut turn when Vlad addressed him by his name.

"Ah, how truly wonderful this is-when I first arrived here I thought that this was a punishment worse than death. Never growing old, but feeling as though you're a brittle old man, never dying of thirst or hunger even though it feels as though you are starving to death. Never again to see the blue sky, to hear the trees sway in the wind, or to smell the wonderful aroma of flowers in a spring day. And most of all-never to see my one true _love _again."

_Mom. _Danny reflected, after all this time of being imprisoned Vlad still lived in a deranged fantasy that Danny's mom had the hearts for him.

"A little fitting, Vlad, don't you think? A person who has committed such atrocities during his lifetime deserves a fate such as this."

Vlad didn't display any sign of anger or annoyance, but merely chuckled lightly. "Yes, but let's not forget Daniel-it's a fate that you and I now share, to spend eternity within the bowels of a monster."

Funny, the Ghost King was so terrible even Vlad referred to him as a monster. But what Vlad had said cut deep, _"A fate you and I now share."_

"Yes Daniel, this is most fitting for the both of us. Now that Tyranus has you, there's no one left to stand in his way. The realm of mortals will be his again, as it was centuries ago."

Danny felt what little coursing strength remained in his body vanish-Vlad was right. Now that Tyranus had a hybrid, he had what he needed to conquer all. Even if the titans did prevail over Tyranus' forces, they could never hope to prevail against him. The world of darkness they were in appeared to shake, Danny could hear the faint sound of something exploding, Tyranus roared in pain, it was then Danny realized that there was hope of getting out of this prison.

Morgan descended to the ground as he watched Beast Boy and the Guardian duel. _The Guardian is more than a match for the changeling_, Morgan reflected, _but I suppose I could lend a helping hand nonetheless._ The specter readied a blast of energy-enormous amounts of spectral power surged within him-he aimed for Beast Boy. The pile of rubble beside him exploded, startled, Morgan fumbled the blast and his wave of energy disappeared into the night sky. He spun on one heel to face a very angry Raven.

Cut spewing blood from her forehead, eyes glowing red, the miserable piece of cloth now tattered and torn from Morgan's previous attack still clung to her body, she was a fearsome sight to behold. Frightened Morgan stepped back, in an instant Raven fired and Morgan dodged by going flying up.

_She's stronger than I anticipated._ Morgan realized. _No matter, I will strike her down and-where the devil did she go!_

Morgan looked down and discovered that Raven was nowhere to be seen, that's when he heard the _whoosh_ of cloth meeting wind.

_Oh no._

The blow was quick and precise, Raven's blade cut through Morgan's body, severing vital organs, bones, and cartilage like a knife threw butter. Morgan's face was pale, incredibly he still held himself together long enough to pass one last glance at Raven's face.

"For your love, Raven?"

"No," Raven spat, voice full of venom. "For me."

Morgan felt himself chuckle before his wind- pipe split and blood exploded out of his mouth; his spectral powers fading, Morgan transformed back into a human before his body split in two plummeted to the earth-never to rise again.

Tyranus cackled as he made his way towards Jack and Maddie who had taken cover in the nearby clump of trees, the weapons that had decimated Savage and Executioner were now useless against the Ghost King himself. Soon Tyranus was upon them, the eye, which Danny had damaged previously, was now fully healed. Growling the Ghost King ripped out the massive trees-roots and all-and glared down at the puny ghost hunters.

"You two will be the first of millions of souls that I will devour!"

Tyranus extended his right arm to scoop up Jack and Maddie-BAM! A rocket exploded directly into Tyranus' open hand, severely damaging it. Tyranus angrily shook out the flames on his hand and faced the small, but tank-like vehicle accelerating towards him. Jack's eyes widened in terror, "No." he murmured weakly.

Having taken the wheel again, Jazz fired what remained of the rockets. The warhead exploded into Tyranus' body and knees, injuring the mighty Ghost King but not as severely as Jazz would have hoped. Dash and Paullina quivered in the back as they saw the gargantuan Ghost King stomping towards them. Tucker, who was once again riding shotgun, felt his stomach turn and his legs tremble. A boy who had faced down specters and ghouls in the past with his best friends now felt as though he was going to wet and shit himself at exactly the same time.

"Why the hell are we doing this again?"

Jazz didn't bother answering but merely kept focused on the task at hand.

"Why couldn't we just take off, like your dad said!" Paullina screamed.

The Ghost King approaching them fast, Jazz turned the wheel, without any kind of restraints, Paullina and Dash were nearly thrown in the air, but Dash still managed to hold onto the unconscious Sam to keep her from injury. _Luck her, she doesn't have to go through this hell, yet, we do!_

Jazz headed in the opposite direction of the Ghost King at full speed, Tyranus-grinning-was taking small strides towards the small vehicle, playing with them.

"We've been through this before, guys. Just trust me." Jazz reassured.

Taking her eyes off the road for a moment, Jazz hit some buttons near the steering wheel. A cannon emerged from a cockpit on top of the vehicle. It was an experimental weapon, designed to generate massive amounts of anti-ectoplasmic energy. Problem was, Jack could never get the first two prototypes to fire without them bursting into flame. And with the amount of energy that cannon could generate, it was even possible it could decimate everything from within a two- mile radius of this place if something went wrong. Jazz prayed to God that it would work before taking aim with and beginning the firing sequence.

The Ghost King's hand slammed down on the ground in front of them, Jazz hit the brakes and the car spun to a stop. Almost immediately the Ghost King's hand descended on the vehicle and held the five- ton vehicle in his hand as if it were nothing but a toy. The Ghost King tightened his grip; steel that was two inches thick, crumbled like paper under Tyranus' might grip. The firing sequence was soon disrupted and red sirens went off inside the vehicle.

Jazz cursed and slammed her hand angrily against the fire button. "Come on, come on! Damn-it! Fire!"

Outside the Ghost King chuckled, the teens would be dead in no time. A black energy blade similar to the one, which decapitated Morgan Deprea only much larger, cut through Tyranus' shoulder. The Ghost King cried out in agony as ghostly blood oozed out of the wound.

Raven, smiling triumphantly readied another blast. _Now that was for my love._

Distracted, Tyranus swatted at the small sorceress-as though by miracle, the cannon came back online. Jazz without hesitation smashed the firing button, there was loud crackling noise as massive amounts of energy was gathered in the barrel of the cannon and was released, at the same time Raven fired her own blast of magic at the behemoth. Tyranus staggered back as his chest was blown open, unimaginable pain coursed through Tyranus' body and the mighty King of Ghosts let out a horrible scream.

Deep inside the bowels of Tyranus' Danny felt the Ghost King shudder before the first beam of energy crashed into the behemoth and created a gaping hole. Danny saw the pale moonlight and an ocean of stars. Almost immediately, whatever invisible chains bound him was broken. Danny felt his strength returning, inside the world of darkness all of the prisoners of the Ghost King found themselves free from Tyranus' hold. Skulker rubbed his wrists and grinned.

"What are we waiting for? It's freedom!" He declared.

As if on command, all of the specters and souls that had been swallowed by Tyranus flew out of the enormous wound. Some descended towards the heavens, others disappeared in the horizon. Vlad chose to stay for a moment to face Danny. Danny scowled and readied for an attack he knew was coming. But instead, Vlad grinned cockily and waved a dismissive hand at Danny.

"Perhaps another time, Daniel." He said. "Right now I have more important things on my mind: a fortune to reclaim, a house to return to, and of course-a ghost zone portal to construct."

"I'll be seeing you again, Daniel." With that, Vlad faded into nothing.

Danny saw his parents' assault vehicle in the palm of Tyranus' hand, he noted that Tyranus was losing his grip and any moment the car would plummet hundreds of feet to the ground. With new strength coursing through every vein, Danny transformed into his hybrid-self.

"Yes!" He shouted, levitating in the air. "Guess who's back!"

Part 4 coming soon!


	28. To Fear No Evil Part 4

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

You know, after briefly flipping through this fic, I've come to the realization that I never explained how Jazz and the other girls were freed from imprisonment, so for those interested in their rescue, please re-read chapter 23.

Chapter 28 To Fear No Evil (Part 4)

Beast Boy readied himself for the blow to come. The dragon landed on top of his tyrannosaurus form with such force he was nearly knocked off his feet. Immediately, razor sharp claws and massive dagger-like teeth tore deep into the tyrannosaur's thick hide. Snarling, Beast Boy snatched a dangling piece of the Guardian's tail with his massive jaws and flung it to the ground. The Guardian was quick to recover and sprang to its feet snarling, warm blood dripping from its jaws.

Beast Boy roared again and charged, but the Guardian was quick and dodged. Beast Boy instantly felt the shearing sensation of a cold knife against the warm flesh of his torso. The Guardian swung its blade tipped tail around for another quick strike, already wounded, Beast Boy dodged and the Guardian's massive tail landed in the ground near him. _He's fast, _Beast Boy contemplated, the massive tyrannosaur placed a titanic foot on the Guardian's tail to keep it in place-before massive jaws severed it bone and all. _But I have more power, and that's an advantage._

Blood spewing from the wound, the Guardian cried out in unimaginable pain as it retracted its severed tail. Roaring the creature flapped its mighty and took off into the sky, taking the form of a Pteranodon, Beast Boy followed. Being considerably smaller than the Guardian, Beast Boy attacked the dragon's eyes and nostrils with hook-like talons. The dragon hissed in annoyance and swatted at the small pterosaur with its forelimbs, but in this form, Beast Boy was fastest.

Nearly missing a claw, Beast Boy saw an opening and swiftly descended upon the Guardian's right eye; cutting it out of the socket. Gore erupted from the ruined dragon's eye and the Guardian had had enough, inhaling the Guardian spewed fourth a never-ending river of blue fire. Beast Boy felt the burn of the dragon's fire and realized his left wing had been severely damaged. He would not be able to stay in the air for long, the forest growing ever larger below him, Beast Boy transformed into a monkey and managed to snag a hold on one of the many pine trees.

_Well, that was too close for comfort._

He heard the mighty roar of the Guardian, his had snapped up just in time to glimpse the dragon swooping down, scanning the forest for signs of movement. Beast Boy remained absolutely still, his green fur blending in with the pine trees and foliage, certainly the great beast would not be able to spot him. The Guardian let out a frustrated snarl, columns of fire exploded from its jaws, engulfing the lush vegetation in an ocean of flame. The green monkey let out a startled screech and leapt from tree to tree while the dragon spewed columns of flame from behind. Forest set ablaze, smoke everywhere, Beast Boy was discovering it was becoming more and more difficult to see. Beast Boy spotted a clearing and leapt for it, his small body landed on soft ground while the Guardian circled the small mammal from above, readying itself for another attack.

_All right, screw this._ Beast Boy decided.

The dragon swooped down from its place in the sky, assuming the form of a mighty Triceratops; Beast Boy bowed his head, revealing three massive horns and a shield-like frill. Snorting and kicking up dirt, Beast Boy roared and charged fourth to meet his enemy head on. The two meet with unbelievable force, the reinforced bone structure of the Triceratops made it through the assault of the Guardian, but the dragon was not so fortunate, several teeth were knocked from its skull and one of the horns protruding from its head was severed. Snarling the Guardian spread its wings to go air borne.'

Quickly, Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaur once more and snagged hold of one of the dragon's wings before it could get into the air. The big dino held it gently for a moment, but then crunched down with bone crushing jaws and tore away. The sensitive skin that made up the Guardian's wingspan was cut, howling in pain, the Guardian fell to the ground. Blood dripping from his fangs, Beast Boy readied himself as the Guardian reared up on its hind legs and inhaled.

_This is going to hurt._

The dragon fired a mountain of flames at the unafraid tyrannosaur, completely engulfing it. The mighty super predator was covered in flames, the Guardian stood still for a moment, searching for the remains of its enemy. The T-rex emerged from the smoke with minor burns and tissue scarring; it barred its teeth angrily at its dragon foe. Snarling the Guardian reared up for another blast-that's when Beast Boy struck.

Rushing his unstoppable dinosaur body forward, he caught the neck of the Guardian in his mighty jaws; the Guardian struggled to get free and clawed with its hind and forelimbs wherever it could. Then Beast Boy bit down, the last the dragon's fire escaped from its throat and fired into the sky, the dragon let out a long shriek of terror before its snake-like tongue fell out from the side of its mouth-dead. Satisfied, Beast Boy returned to his human form and instantly felt the true extent of the Guardian's damage, his teeth gnashed together in pain as he examined his ruined arm and badly slashed chest and leg, costume tore open and bleeding badly, he would certainly die if he did not reach help soon.

_Come on, damn it! I've come too far to die here._

Mustering what little strength he had, Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew into the distance back towards the village. Back in the clearing, the Guardian lay still, body crushed, but whatever evil remained kept the fallen giant alive, a malignant eye watched the small eagle disappear in the sea of flame.

Tyranus, having lost all of the souls he had captured over the centuries, felt his body weakening, his legs buckled and he could no longer feel his arms. Vision growing blurry, the grisly damage to his torso would not heal, now that he could no longer gather the energy he needed for regeneration. Below him, he could sense his spectral forces fading one by one, then his hand that held that weapon of destruction pitched forward and fell; he was dematerializing as well-the mighty Ghost King was…dying.

Danny had levitated out of the Ghost King when he saw a familiar vehicle in the palm of the tyrant's hand: the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle with Jazz and Tucker visible through the windshield. The Ghost King's hand was dematerializing, fading to nothing, if the hand did indeed fade, the vehicle would plummet hundreds of feet to the ground. Danny felt his pulse quicken as he heard a faint _hiss_-the hand had fallen, and the vehicle was sent into a freefall.

"Shit!" Danny cried and flew forward at top speed.

Down below, amongst the fading army of ghost warriors, Jack and Maddie's eyes widened in horror as they witnessed the vehicles descent to the ground. Although the vehicle was falling fast, Danny was faster; he quickly grabbed hold of the front of the vehicle and with all of his strength pulled. The fall was slowed, but it wasn't stopped, Danny saw the terrified faces through the windshield, but the face which caught his attention, was the peaceful face of the unconscious beauty safely secured in the back, completely unaware of the danger the others were in. _Sam, _the name repeated itself in Danny's head-giving him strength. He dove underneath the vehicle, newly coursing might flowing through every fiber of his being, the vehicle slowed to a halt.

_Sam!_

Danny gently set the armored vehicle on the ground and phased through it to check on those within.

"Is everybody all right in here?" He inquired.

"It feels like my stomach just shook hands with my throat!" Dash muttered.

"I don't feel so good." Tucker added, making gurgling noises in the back of his throat.

"I knew you'd save us!" Paullina cried triumphantly.

Danny flew over to Jazz, she gave him a soft smile, and before he knew it she threw her arms around him in a warm embrace and buried her head in his chest. Danny blushed, realizing what she was doing, Jazz broke off from the hug, her cheeks flushing red.

"Um, sorry, I'm fine, thanks for saving us."

Danny smiled warmly; he heard a soft groan in the back of the van-he heard her name again. Silently, he levitated over to her and placed a hand on a delicate cheek. Sam, just barely coming to, looked up at the warm hovering her.

"Danny." She managed to say.

Danny felt a sudden warmth infuse him-then he heard the savage roar of the Ghost King. There was still some unfinished business to take care of.

"Excuse me," Danny said turning. "But I still have work to do!"

Phasing out of the vehicle Danny flew up into the air to confront his enemy, Tyranus, his body turning evaporating could do little but groan as Danny faced him.

"Hey!" Danny cried fourth, "Tyranus! Go to hell! And take your buddies with you!"

With that Danny inhaled, a powerful force was brewing inside of him, and Tyranus sensed it. Desperately, the Ghost King outstretched his remaining hand to crush the hybrid-too late. Danny exhaled and his Ghostly Wail power was unleashed, the blast blew Tyranus' head straight off his shoulders while it decimated what was left of his body, the tyrant screamed. Down below, whatever was left of Tyranus' forces vanished as the head of the once mighty Ghost King landed in the sea of fire that his beast had created. Danny could hear Tyranus' screams of pain as the fire engulfed him, ironic that Tyranus was to get a taste of hell before being sent there.

Danny landed on the ground next to the assault vehicle, his parents had gathered there and so had the titans. Beast Boy was spread out on the ground, Danny could see that he was seriously injured. Raven stood over him, chanting mysterious words Danny had never heard before. Amazingly, the wounds softened, closed, and soon enough weren't visible at all.

"That's a handy trick." Danny stated.

Raven grinned softly down at Beast Boy; he outstretched his green hand and began stroking her violet hair.

"Hey babe."

The two kissed passionately, while Dash climbed out from the vehicle.

"This was the craziest shit I that as EVER happened to me!" He declared.

"I've been through worse." Tucker proclaimed helping Jazz out.

Paullina was next, and then finally Sam emerged. Her movements were slow and uncertain; she still was hurting from Scourge's blow. She pitched forward to fall, but Danny caught her just in time and stood her back up.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." She whispered.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Danny answered.

With that Sam pulled him into a loving kiss. Danny broke off for air and embraced her; there was that warmth again. But the special moment was brought to an end when he heard his mother sobbing. Danny released Sam and saw his mother on the ground weeping, Jack-trying to comfort her-held her shoulder.

"H-he didn't make it." She sobbed. "He d-didn't make it."

It was at the instant Danny knew who she was weeping for. Silently the hybrid knelt beside his mother and took her hands in his, Jack gave him a questionable stare.

"What are you doing?"

Danny's eyes were soft, "There's something I need to show the both of you."

He helped his mother to her feet; in an instant he deactivated his ghost powers. His hair darkened, his glowing green eyes reverted back to sky blue, and his costume faded revealing his street clothes. Around him all gave gasps of surprise. Danny Fenton held his mother's hands, both of his parents stood dumbfounded.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Danny started. "But I didn't know how to approach you guys-I mean, I didn't know how you would handle it."

There was silence.

Danny silently released his hands, "But now that you know what your son is." He continued sadly, "I guess you don't want me around anymore." Danny turned from her.

"No!" Maddie cried out.

She held her son in a warm embrace, "You can tell us anything, Danny. We'll love you no matter what. This doesn't change a thing!"

Jack Fenton held the both of them in his brawny arms, "Your mother's right, Danny. We're your parents and we'll always be there for you. But, I think you owe us an explanation for all of this."

The others huddled in a circle, standing perfectly still, doing nothing to intervene between the loving union between parents and child. Uncertain how to react, Dash stood in utter disbelief, his lower jaw dangling open.

"Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom the entire time!" He boomed. "Man, this explains so much."

He turned to Jazz and was startled that she didn't look all that surprised. It didn't take long for Dash to figure it out.

"You knew!" He accused.

Jazz chuckled, "Sorry Dash, but this was one secret that had to be kept."

"You could've at least given me a heads up! Do you have any idea what he did to me?"

"Do you recall what you did to him?"

"…. Right…I guess I sort of deserved it."

"Now that you've figured that out, I guess it's safe to assume you're not going bully this Fenton anymore."

Dash's expression softened, "I guess I've been sort of jerk to him ever since he arrived in school, the least I can do is apologize to him."

"There you go, Dash!" Jazz patted his shoulder. "You're not as bad as you think!"

She giggled, Dash-blushing-grinned uneasily.

No away from his parents, Danny casually approached Sam; she slid her arm under his. Both observed the exact place where Tyranus had fallen.

"It's finally over." He said.

Sam kissed him lightly, "I love you." She whispered, placing her head on his neck.

Danny returned the kiss and gently nuzzled her, watching their actions, Paullina sighed.

"Great, she has _both_ men of my dreams."

"Relax, Paullina. There are plenty of other men out there." Tucker reassured. "You'll find someone."

"You really think so?" Paullina asked.

Turning to him Paullina noticed that Tucker was giving her a strange stare. She hissed and climbed back into the van.

"Not even your dreams!" She shouted.

Startled, Tucker stepped back, "What? What did I say?"

"Warm kisses and hugs all around." Cyborg announced, "But people, what are we going to do about there fires?"

Danny quickly realized that their job here was not yet complete, "He's right, if we don't do something fast these fires will burn everything to the ground."

Raven helped Beast Boy to his feet, the green titan took a big whiff of the air, despite the enormous amount of smoke, he smelled moisture.

"Actually, I don't think we need to anything." The first raindrop fell.

Thunder crashed, slowly but gaining speed, more and more drops of rain fell. Soon the titans found themselves in the middle of a downpour. Heavy rain quickly doused the roaring flames around them.

"Well, that was unexpected." Tucker muttered, his body drenched, "I think I speak for everyone when I say we better get out of here before we freeze to death."

Danny turned to Robin, "So, I guess I'll see you guys around."

Robin handed Danny what appeared to be a circular communicator with a "T" visible on it. Danny held the strange object in his hand, feeling its weight.

"Consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan, if you ever need us, you know how to reach us. You're welcome at the tower anytime. Thanks for all your help."

Danny nodded, before stepping inside of the assault vehicle, he took one last look at the team of heroes who had so valiantly risked their lives to save his friends and family. He felt a sense of admiration towards them, how he longed to be like them. To be a true hero and save people instead of being hunted and feared, Danny waved goodbye before the door closed. Before climbing into the driver's seat, Jack turned to Robin.

"Do you youngsters want a lift?" He asked.

There was a deep rumbling sound, the shrubs next to the titans parted revealing a sleek and somewhat futuristic vehicle.

"Thanks," Cyborg answered with a grin, "but we have our own ride."

"I see."

_Crazy kids and their souped up cars._

Both parties parted in separate directions all leading to the same to place; towards the city of light with the promise of warm beds and a new tomorrow.

Deep within the tangled mass of burned trees, a monster stirred from its painful sleep. Tyranus, barely alive groaned, his body was crushed, but he sensed another in the area with him. So an unspoken command was sent from master to slave, the enormous guardian found the last of its life force being drained, being absorbed by some invisible force. Tyranus grinned as he felt strength returning. Beneath the dead redwood grisly new life was forming.

Yes, soon he would wreck the terrible vengeance he thirsted for.

Final chapters will be submitted soon.


	29. Ressurection

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Chapter 29. Resurrection

The morning sun graced Jump City with a kiss of warm radiance. Danny Fenton, accompanied by Samantha Manson, stepped out of the hotel elevator together-hand in hand. The two silently made their way into the hotel lobby, he waved to his parents who were at the moment having a very heated debate with Mr. Lancer. Danny spotted Tucker who waved at the couple with a big grin on his face.

"Always knew you two would end up together!" He chirped.

Danny resisted the urge to protest Tucker's statement, but it was true. Him and Sam were meant for one another.

"What's going on?" Sam asked glancing towards debating adults.

"After the events of what went on the night before, Lancer thinks it's time to call the trip off and send everyone home."

"And how are my parents involved?" Danny inquired.

"They're trying to reassure him that everything has been taken care of, that there's no need to send everyone packing. But from the looks of it, Lancer's not buying it. Actually feel sorry for the guy, he got spooked pretty bad."

"Along with everyone else in the building!" Sam added.

Danny felt a cold shiver run down his spine, just the thought of what had happened that night in the heart of the dark forest brought back horrifying images of destruction and chaos. All of a sudden it felt as if the Ghost King had ingested him once again. But he felt the warmth of Sam against him and the feeling quickly faded away-for now.

"Truth be told, more and more I'm liking the sound of going home." Danny said truthfully.

Danny's head snapped up as a thought hit him, "Have you guys seen my sister?"

Dash took a seat by Jazz inside the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, incredibly, Jazz's father managed to station the tank of a vehicle inside of the hotel's parking lot…for a small fee of course. The two looked down at the floor, not saying anything for a few seconds.

"Do you really think I can make something of myself?" Dash broke the silence.

Jazz looked up at him, "Actually do something with my life, I mean."

"There's still time Dash," She answered.

"But do you think I _can_?"

"Why is my opinion so important to you?"

"Well…it…just is."

"Danny said you had a thing for me."

Dash felt as if someone just sucker punched him in the gut. He felt his face flush red. _When I get out of here, ghost or no ghost, you're dead Fenton!_

Jazz giggled when she saw Dash's expression, it was so childlike and-adorable.

"So, I guess the secret's out." Dash said sadly, Jazz would certainly reject him now.

"It never was a secret Dash, whenever I've seen you, I've always noticed you had an attraction towards me."

"I never told you because-"

"You thought I'd turn you away." She finished for him.

"Yeah."

Jazz was silent for a second, "Dash, academically speaking you are one of the worst students I have ever seen, you can be arrogant and obnoxious at times, and you seem to have major anger issues, not to mention you've been picking on my brother ever since he arrived in high school."

Dash felt himself sink deeper and deeper into his chair as Jazz went down a seemingly endless list of his character flaws. He grinded his teeth together as he waited for the moment she would confront him for the loser he was and walk out of his life for good. Jazz's eyes softened, a smile curled up on her lips.

"But you did risk your life yesterday to save the world, and from what Tucker was telling me you willingly stowed away just to see if there was anything you can do to help out."

Dash felt himself cringe, so Tucker had squealed as well. When him and Jazz were finished here, Dash swore that he would throw both Tucker and Danny off the plane while they were flying home.

"So I guess that all that bravery has to count for something." She finished.

"So what? Do you want me gone or not?" Dash asked, the pressure was killing him.

"No, I want you to get your grades up first, then, just maybe we can continue a form of relationship-friendship or otherwise."

She gave him a wink and got out of her seat, Dash heard the side door open. The brawny teen sat still for a moment, she really did like him.

Danny, now free from Sam and Tucker, walked freely down the block. He wanted to take one last glimpse at the city which he had met new allies and had had the adventure of a lifetime before taking off for Amity Park.

_I'll be back someday. _Danny promised himself.

Suddenly, Danny felt a chill in his bones, his breath was ice cold there was a spirit nearby. Danny looked wildly in all directions, trying to identify the source of the energy signature. An enormous tremor shook the sidewalk, streetlights were knocked over, trees were uprooted, and people took cover wherever they could. Danny leapt back to avoid be crushed by a falling streetlight. Suddenly Danny noticed that street ahead of him seemed to be cracking, the tar was being pushed upward as if something was trying to break free.

The block now free of people, Danny readied himself for whatever it was. Suddenly, the creature finally burst from the ground. It was huge; over forty feet tall, supported by a four-legged reptilian abdomen complete with tail with a human-like torso-a centaur of sorts. One of the creature's arms ended in a head of a dragon, the head snarled when it saw Danny and revealed sharp fangs. It was then Danny heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hybrid, I have come for your soul."

No. _No._

The Ghost King had returned.


	30. Finale

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Chapter 30 Finale

The Ghost King glared down at Danny, slime dripping from the dragonhead he had for an arm. Now alone, Danny transformed into his hybrid form.

"Did you really think I could be defeated that easily, child?" Tyranus chuckled. "Fool! A squeaking insect like you can't defeat the King of Ghosts!"

Danny levitated in the air, "I nearly destroyed you before, now I'm going to finish the job." He spat defiantly.

The Ghost King roared and reared up on his hind legs, Danny charged into the horrible abomination at full speed. The battle began.

"What was that, a tremor?" Dash asked moment after the ground stop shaking beneath his feet.

"I don't know," Jazz replied.

"Is everyone okay out here?" Jack inquired rushing out into the parking lot accompanied by Maddie.

"Jazz, where's your brother?" Maddie asked.

The sound of crumbling concrete caught their attention, Jack noted that there appeared to be some commotion down the block, near an intersection. He grew more and more aware of the unearthly roars that seemed to echo throughout the city.

"Did an animal get lose?" Dash continued on.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "I don't think so." He turned to Jazz, "You two get inside, me and your mother have some unfinished business to attend to."

Danny dodged Tyranus' tail swipe and fired several spectral blasts at the Ghost King's unprotected face. Tyranus wailed in pain as a blast pierced through his jaw, snarling Tyranus swiped at Danny with a massive fist, sending the hero crashing into the ground. Tyranus followed up with a blast of his own, Danny went intangible, the blast passed right over him and destroyed some vehicles along the abandoned street.

Seeing an opportunity, Danny charged the Ghost King and hammered Tyranus right in his injured jaw, knocking several teeth loose. But while in the air, Tyranus managed to grab hold of Danny, the Ghost King tightened his grip, Danny grinded his teeth in pain as he felt his ribs cracking.

"Does that hurt, child? Get used to it, you will know nothing but an eternity of pain!"

With that the Ghost King raised his other arm, the dragonhead's tongue slipped in and out hungrily. Danny quickly found himself looking into the jaws of death. Suddenly, Danny heard what at first he thought was a cannon, next thing he knew Tyranus cried out in unimaginable pain and released him. Tyranus clutched his ruined arm while the severed head of the Guardian snapped and wiggled wildly at his feet.

Maddie readied the energy cannon to fire once more, "We got your back, son!" Jack cried out in front seat.

Tyranus, comprehending the damage that could be done if his attackers succeeded in firing their weapon again gave them no such chance. Tyranus quickly descended upon the tank-like vehicle and snapped the energy cannon right off, the Ghost King proceeded in shredding the thick metal of the vehicle as if it was nothing but paper. Tyranus grinned evilly at the small humans inside.

"So, you are the ones who severed my hand, you shall suffer a fate far worse than that hybrid you were protecting!" He vowed.

"We'll see about that!" Maddie challenged firing off several round from her sidearm.

Tyranus stumbled back as one of the energy bolts entered his eye, without his captured souls he could not regenerate, if the Ghost King did not find a suitable energy supply soon, he would begin to suffer from fatigue. Angrily he outstretched his uninjured arm to scoop up one of the ghost hunters.

"Leave them alone!" He heard Danny cry out.

Something grabbed his tail, realizing what was about to happen Tyranus spun around wrench his tail away from his foe. Danny grinned as he saw the terror in Tyranus' face, the Ghost King struggled to free his tail but Danny was too strong. The hybrid easily hefted Tyranus off the ground and spun him around several times before releasing him. Tyranus flew into the air and crashed into a nearby office building.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Danny asked his parents.

Both of them nodded. Danny heard Tyranus roar angrily, "Go kick his ass." Maddie told her son.

Danny nodded. The Ghost King charged down the abandoned sidewalk towards Danny. Danny readied himself for one final attack that would destroy Tyranus once and for all: his ghostly wail.

Tyranus was just yards away from him now, Danny prepared himself to attack when out of nowhere a missile exploded near Tyranus. Tyranus threw his arms over his face to protect himself from the blast. Confused, Danny looked towards the sky and saw-Skulker?

Joining the hulking ghost was Ember, Technus, Johnny 13, and dozens of others, all the spirits that had been devoured by the Ghost King glared down at Tyranus, eyes filled with inhuman malice,

"That'll be all, Daniel." Vlad levitated down near Danny.

Danny raised a questioning eyebrow, "What are all of you still doing here?"

Vlad shrugged, "We sensed that the Ghost King was weakened, but not yet vanquished, rather than give Tyranus the chance to regain strength we've decided to assist in his destruction once and for all."

"And give him a little payback in the process?"

"Precisely."

A second missile exploded directly in Tyranus' chest, leaving a gaping wound in the Ghost King's torso. Like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill, the entire legion of ghosts swarmed their opponent, tearing and clawing wherever possible. Down below Danny saw his parents, he levitated down to them, both of Jack and Maddie appeared frightened as they watched the grisly massacre unfold.

"Danny," Maddie inquired, "What's going on?"

"Revenge." Danny answered.

Cursing, Tyranus swiped desperately at his attackers, but nothing seemed to be working, the once mighty Ghost King was now at the mercy of those whom he once devoured for their power. Ember severed one of his legs, Tyranus came crashing down to the ground, Johnny 13 ordered his shadowy pet to attack. The horrifying creature immediately launched into clawing Tyranus' eyes out while his master went to work on another leg. Skulker grabbed hold of Tyranus outstretched arm, with a single pull he snapped it in two. Technus and Wulf went right for Tyranus unprotected torso, ripping the already gruesome wound larger.

This went on for thirty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Enough!" Vlad commanded.

Almost instantly the horde halted their massacre, Tyranus-dying-could do little but glare at Vlad and curse softly under his breath.

"You know Tyranus, I never got to thank you properly for swallowing me whole and sending me to that pit of darkness of yours," Vlad spat. "So here, allow me to show you my gratification for the hell you put me through."

With that, Vlad fired an enormous blast of ghostly energy. Tyranus could do nothing to dodge the blast, nothing but scream. The blast decimated Tyranus' entire body, there was an enormous explosion, when the smoke cleared, Tyranus; the evil that plagued the world of mortals and the world of ghosts, was no more.

Vengeance completed, the horde of ghosts turned their attention down towards the trio. Danny tensed up and got into a fighting stance, his parents did the same and readied their weapons, they would take them all on if they had to. Instead of attacking, the ghosts remained perfectly still.

"You and your friends saved us Ghost Child," Skulker broke the silence, "we've returned the favor by assisting in the Ghost King's demise, we owe each other nothing now."

"So in the future don't expect any acts of mercy." Ember added.

"Count on it." Johnny 13 muttered cracking his knuckles.

One by one the ghosts began fading into thin air, until only Vlad remained, "I'll be seeing you again, Danny Phantom.." He chuckled before disappearing also.

When the ghosts were gone Jack turned to Danny, "Are you okay, son?" He asked softly.

"So strange," He continued on, "ghosts having a sense of honor, I mean."

"But now that the Ghost King is gone," Maddie added. "Without a truce and nothing to fear, they will surely begin terrorizing again."

"Mom, dad." Danny spoke softly.

The two looked back at their son, Danny made sure he had their complete attention before speaking, he cleared his throat.

"I think it's time we built another ghost portal."

Jack and Maddie were silent for a moment, then suddenly a smile crept up on both of their faces.

"Yes," Jack said, "And we'll build it bigger and better than it was before."

Jack looked upward where the ghosts were only moments before, "Watch out ghouls around the world, the Fenton family is back in business!"

Unknown to Danny, on top of a building rooftop, the titans had watched the entire ugly scene unfold. They had been alerted by the destruction and arrived just in time to witness Tyranus' gruesome demise. Starfire looked down at Danny,

"I'm going to miss him." She said truthfully.

"He was a brave one." Beast Boy added.

"All of them were." Raven said.

Somehow Danny sensed their presence, for he spotted the titans in their hiding place.

"Could you guys, excuse me for a one minute." He told his parents

Jack saw the titans, he nodded in understanding, Danny flew up to where the titans were.

"Front row seats to the Ghost King's demise?"

"We would have jumped in, but it looked like things were under control." Cyborg reassured.

"Might I inquire what you intend to do with all of those ghosts that are running free?" Starfire asked.

"Hunt them down one by one and send them back where they came from!"

"Don't hunt ghosts for too long," Beast Boy added, "we could use your skills to help us catch the crazies that are running loose here."

"That is, if your little experience here didn't discourage you from coming back." Raven muttered.

Danny chuckled, "No, of course not. You don't need to worry, you guys can count on seeing me in the future."

Danny saw his parents waiting for him down at the street, "Well, I really need to get going now, I'll be keeping in touch."

The titans waved and said their farewells as Danny descended back down with his family. After dueling a sinister monarch and his minions to save the world from certain destruction, it was finally time for a phantom to return home.

End.


End file.
